The Conqueror
by HyperPixel
Summary: During time of need, Rias pulls out her last chance and brings back a being that has been sleeping for over a decade. "Who are you?" "My names Naruto Uzumaki ojou-chan!" Harem/Godlike Naruto Pairings will feature from DXD and Percy Jackson Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"ISEEI!" screamed Rias.

"Huh? Buchou?" thought Issei as he fell to the ground, battered and bruised. He barely made out her figure and saw that she was on the ground, screaming for him.

"What happened? I thought I attacked him." thought Issei. Issei slowly turned his head and saw Riser laughing, mocking Rias for him being so weak.

"That's all your pawn has to offer Rias? Riser is very disappointed in you. Riser didn't even have to use any Riser's power to defeat your useless pawn." Riser slowly started to walk towards the beaten form of Issei, ready to finish him off. "Riser thinks it's time he finishes this joke."

"STOP! I FORFEIT! IT'S OVER RISER!" Rias ran towards Issei and hugged him.

"Thank you for trying your hardest my cute pawn, but now you must rest" said Rias softly.

"The Rating Game is Over. Riser wins" said Grayfia over the loudspeakers.

**10 minutes Before the Wedding Between Rias and Riser in her bedroom...**

"Shhhhhh…. It's okay Rias, we will get through this" said Akeno. Akeno Himejima is a beautiful young woman with long black hair and bright violet eyes, currently wearing a velvet dress that hugged her curves nicely and showed over her creamy thighs. Currently, she is consoling Rias before the wedding starts.

"*Sniff*.. No it won't Akeno … *Sniff*... My life is going to be ruined and so will everyone in the peerage too!" cried Rias. Rias is a beautiful redheaded woman, with green eyes that were currently bloodshot red from all the crying she had done. She is wearing an elegant, white wedding dress that defined her voluptuous body.

"*Sniff*...Go now Akeno….I'll be fine *Sniff*... That's an order." whispered Rias. Akeno, knowing that Rias needed a few moments to be alone, granted her king her wish and left the room.

"Please...somebody save my king" said Akeno as she left to go to the grand ballroom, tears coming down her face as she walked.

-**Back to Rias in the bedroom…**

Rias slowly got up her chair and moved towards her nightstand by her bed. She opened the drawers, frantically searching for an item.

"Where in Lucifer is it?" said Rias as she kept on looking through her nightstand. She kept on searching and finally got what she was looking for.

"Thank Maou, it's still here. Maybe this is my last chance to break out of this engagement" she cried. What she found was a letter. In the letter were details about help

NEED HELP?

SCREAM OUT MY NAME AND I SHALL COME.

…

ONE WISH AND IT SHALL BE DONE.

With that, Rias left her bedroom, relying on that one letter to change the rest of her life.

**Grand Ballroom**

The ballroom was filled with nobles that were waiting for the wedding to begin between Riser and Rias. Chatter between nobles, eagerly waiting to see the joining of the houses of Gremory and Phenex by this marriage.

Off to the side of the ballroom, Rias's peerage was located.

Kiba Yuuto, Rias's knight was dressed in a black tuxedo, aimlessly talking to some of his admirers, while thinking about what will happen to his king.

Koneko Toujou, a petite, white hair girl was Rias's rook was dressed in a black dress, sitting in a chair eating desserts with her stoic face, all the while thinking about the outcome of this grim situation. Akeno finally entered back into the ballroom and joined Koneko.

Asia Argento, a petite blonde was sitting on the other side of Koneko, nervously looking around the room, noticing all of the devils. She was wearing a white dress that made her look like a holy maiden.

Issei Hyuodou, an average looking male was Rias's pawn, currently wearing a tuxedo. Seething, Issei said, "Why can't we help Buchou?! She obviously doesn't want this and we have to do something about it!"

"Issei-kun" said Akeno. "We can't do anything about it because we lost the Rating Game between Riser. We all don't want Rias to get married to that monster, but there is nothing we can do about it."

"But-" just as Issei was about to retort, the doors to the Grand Ballroom opened, revealing Rias Gremory.

In front of the altar at the front of the Ballroom was an eagerly waiting Riser, openly leering at Rias, thinking about what he could do to that body.

Once Rias came up to the altar, she looked at everything other than Riser himself. Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory is Rias's older and would join the two in marriage, even though he hates it himself.

"Now" stated Sirzechs "Before we begin, does anyone here have any objections between the marriage of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory?"

No one spoke out against it, even though Issei wanted to, he was currently unable to with Koneko knocking him out.

Just when Sirzechs was about to continue on, Rias screamed "I REFUSE TO MARRY RISER!"

"Hoh! What are you going to do about it Rias, Riser has already beaten you in a Rating Game" stated Riser.

Rias, knowing that it was her last chance, took out the letter from her chest and screamed out a name.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! HELP ME!"

**In an Unknown cave…**

Hidden in the darkness of the cave, a pair of electric blue eyes opened and quickly disappeared.

**Back to the wedding…**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.. Nothing happened my Dear Rias, so be quiet and be married to me" laughed Riser.

Suddenly, an explosion on the roof of the ballroom appeared. *BOOM*

"Guards!" exclaimed Sirzechs "GO TO THE HOLE AND FIGURE OUT WHO CAUSED THAT!"

"HAI!" exclaimed the guards as they flew up to see what caused the hole in the roof.

As the guards flew up to the roof, not even a second passed and all of the heads of the guards that flew up were suddenly falling towards the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed some nobles as it was currently chaos in the ballroom. Devils were scrambling around, looking for a safe place to hide from whatever presence caused that.

A figure appeared from the smoke of the explosion and out came was a handsome young man, standing at 6 feet with blonde hair, electric blue eyes and wearing headphones. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black blazer with matching black pants and shoes.

"Who are you?" stated Sirzechs as he prepared to take down the infiltrator.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to save this pretty ojou-chan over here" stated said Naruto pointing towards Rias.

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with me on this one. All of the ideas I have for this are in my head and I've wanted to create one, so this is my publication of such idea. To anyone reading this, thank you so much and I hope you will wait for the next chapter! Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All! I'll try to increase the word count as the story progresses, but the beginning will be a bit slow. Maybe the word count will keep on doubling who knows. Anyways, Relax, Read, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"HOW DARE YOU FILTHY COMMONER TO COME INTO RISER'S WEDDING!" sneered Riser. Riser Phenex is the third son of the Phenex household and won against Rias during the Rating Game. He is a handsome high class devil in his early 20s with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Currently, he is wearing a red blazer with matching red pants and red shoes, embracing the essence of the Phenex. "GUARDS STOP THIS PEASANT AT ONCE!" he shouted.

Off to the side of the Riser were multiple gasps as they saw who appeared before their eyes.

"Naruto…" uttered Venelena Gremory. She is the wife of Zeoticus Gremory, mother to Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory, and formerly a Bael. Taking the appearance of a woman in her early twenties, Venelana has light brown shoulder-length hair, creamy pale skin, light brown eyes, and a large bust. She is a wearing a white dress that shows off her shoulders and like Rias, it displays her large chest. Holding both hands towards her mouth, several tears fell out of her eyes as she saw Naruto.

Next to Venelana, another woman did the same thing as her as she saw Naruto. Dressed in a bright red dress was a woman in her early 20s with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large bust like Venelana. Her name is Raven Phenex, wife of Ravial Phenex and mother of Riser.

"He really came back…" she muttered softly as tears came down her face.

Back to Naruto and Riser…

"Do you really think guards can stop me after what I just did to some of them a few minutes ago" said Naruto as he crossed his arms with a bored look on his face. "I'll just kill them as well, so stop sending fodder towards me ok?"

"GAURDS DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THIS FOOL SAYS AND KILL HIM" screamed Riser. He was going to marry Rias and nothing was going to stop him from marrying her. _'Riser will make Rias his own and take that black haired bitch and white haired bitch Riser's own as well.'_ he thought.

The guards just looked between Riser, who was seething in rage and said named Naruto, who was looking at them with a bored look.

"You rush towards me and you all die" calmly said Naruto.

They didn't know what to do in this situation. Anger a lord from the Phenex Family or die like their brethrens. _'WE WERE NEVER TOLD ABOUT THIS TYPE OF SITUATION AT GUARD SCHOOL' _they internally screamed.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT FOOL AND-" said Riser. Just as Riser was about to force the guards to kill this commoner, he was interrupted.

"Now. Now. Lets all be calm about this and sort this out" said Sirzechs as he interrupted Riser. As he stopped Riser, he turned towards a calm Naruto.

"Now who might you be sir? This is a private event between the Gremory and Phenex families" said Sirzechs feigning ignorance towards Naruto. _'Shut up and follow along with this act. You better have a good explanation after you disappeared for 10 years.'_ said Sirzechs through a mental link between him and Naruto.

Naruto, knowing that now was not the time to fuck around, decided to put on a cheerful act.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to end this marriage between Rias Gremory and this douchebag over here - dattebayo!" he exclaimed.

"I WILL NOT ACCE-" just as Riser was about to tell this commoner to know his place, he was once again interrupted.

"Maa. Maa. Riser-kun, why don't we have a Rating between you and Naruto-kun over here?" said Sirzechs as turned his head towards him. "After all, if you can beat this said "commoner", then I'm sure no one else will dare to challenge you" he said.

"If Sirzechs-sama insists, then Riser shall destroy this filthy commoner to the ground and show him that Riser is the best" arrogantly said Riser. _'Heh what an easy challenge. Riser shall destroy this fool'_ he thought.

As he agreed, Sirzechs turned his head back to Naruto. "Do you agree to this Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! Wait… on second thought.." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin and suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over his head. "How about Yakitori-san over here fights with his peerage against me?" he proposed as he nodded his head as approval.

"HAHAHAHA! You think you can beat Riser and Riser's peerage by yourself?! I ACCEPT" Riser arrogantly said.

"Awesome -dattebayo! Lets fight now!" said Naruto smirking inwardly _'Heh. What a dumbass. Get ready to get destroyed'_ he thought.

"Now that both opponents agreed to a Rating Game, we will proceed to the fight. Everyone, get ready for a match between Riser Phenex and Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Sirzechs to the entire ballroom. "Both of you get ready and go to your respective spots in 10 minutes" said Sirzechs as he showed both Riser and Naruto the spots to stand for the game.

"HAI" "Alrighty" said Riser and Naruto respectively. As Riser was about to leave to gather his peerage, he walked by Naruto and said, "Get ready to lose you filthy commoner" sneered Riser. "Right back at you!" said Naruto cheerfully.

**After Riser left...**

As Naruto was about to walk out, he suddenly felt a presence behind him getting closer and closer towards him. Suddenly he was hugged by someone. Turning his head to see who it was, he smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much for doing this Naruto-san!" said Rias as she hugged Naruto from behind. "Without you, I don't know what I would've done"

"Don't worry about it ojou-chan, after all you summoned me and woke me up as well, so I should be thanking you." softly said Naruto. "I'll beat this yakitori for you." he smiled down at her.

Rias was too caught up in the moment of her soon-to-be savior that she suddenly remembered what just happened a few moments ago with his proposal against Riser. Shen then let go of Naruto and began to slap his back.

"You BAKA! Why would you suddenly ask to fight Riser with his peerage?! Are you crazy?! Rias said as she kept on slapping Naruto's back. What was this guy thinking?! Was he even strong enough to fight Riser, let alone his entire peerage?! _'This guy is crazy!' _she thought.

"Itai! Itai! That hurts ojou-chan!" said Naruto, pretending to be hurt by her slaps. "Don't worry about it. Yakitori-san and his peerage are nothing compared to the mighty Naruto!" as he puffed his chest out in pride. Rias ignored him and stopped slapping his back and instead started to pinch his cheek as hard as she could.

"MOU! Be serious about this Naruto-san! What if you lose to him! I don't want to marry him!" exclaimed Rias as she puffed out her cheeks, with tears threatening to spill. Who would want to marry a womanizer like Riser. This was her last chance to stop the marriage and this guy wasn't even being serious! Naruto, knowing that she was worried about him, took her hand off his cheek and placed his hand on top of her head.

"Don't worry Rias. Everything is going to be alright. You did call me through the letter after all." said Naruto softly as he pet her head. He eye-smiled towards her and sent her a soft smile.

*Doki Doki* Rias felt heat rush to her cheeks as she blushed at what Naruto was currently doing to her. Pushing those feelings to the side, she muttered "Alright if you say so. You better win."

"Ara Ara. Does Buchou already like her blonde-haired savior. So cute" teased Akeno as Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Issei, and herself watched the interaction between Rias and Naruto.

"Get away from Buchou you blonde-haired bishounen!" shouted Issei as he internally cried at seeing his master interact with this random guy. _'I HATE PRETTY BOYS SO MUCH. THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!' _he screamed internally.

"Akeno! There is nothing going on between me and Naruto-san!" shouted Rias, a little flustered at being seen by her peerage. "Right Narut-" said Rias as she turned to look at Naruto, but didn't see him.

"Hello pretty lady. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Humble shinobi at your service." said Naruto as he kneeled on one knee and kissed her knuckle. He looked like a typical manga character meeting a beautiful woman.

"Ara Ara. Pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Akeno Himejima. Humble _sadist_ and Rias's queen" she said, lightly blushing at his action. No one ever had the guts to do this action towards her as most were mesmerized by her beauty to do such a thing.

"Ooh a sadist. I like that." commented Naruto as he stood back up. Just as he was about to walk towards the petite white-haired girl, a hand grabbed his ear and started to pull.

"Itai Itai ojou-chan!" Naruto whined as Rias started to pull on his ear.

"Why would you do that to my Queen Naruto-san!" exclaimed Rias. "I was just greeting Akeno-chan and was going to greet the rest of your peerage" he retorted, amused by her reaction.

"Ara Ara. is Buchou jealous of me because Naruto-kun kissed my hand" teased Akeno as she giggled in her hand, inwardly smiling that Rias's mind wasn't on the marriage at the moment.

"Oh?! Ojou-chan is jealous of Akeno-chan because of little ol' me? I could die happily now" teased Naruto as he pretended to be lightheaded.

"NO! I'm not jealous!" Rias said as she nearly screamed. Noticing her slip-up, she quickly composed herself. "Anyways, Naruto-san I would like for you to meet the rest of my peerage." "I was going to do that but you interrupted me ojou-chan" teased Naruto, earning him a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Rias.

"Koneko Toujou" said Koneko in monotone as she continued to eat sweets.

"Kiba Yuuto. A pleasure to meet you Naruto-san" said Kiba as he smiled at his fellow blonde.

"Asia Argento. I-It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san!" stuttered Asia as she nervously bowed towards Naruto.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou! You better stay away from Buchou Naruto-teme! Her breasts are mine!" said Issei as he pointed his finger at Naruto demanding him to stay away from his master.

"A pleasure to meet you all. As I said before, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as he smiled, completely ignoring what Issei said. "HEY!" shouted Issei, but was still ignored. "Now I must get ready for the Rating Game so why don't you all sit down and watch the game. I will guarantee that it will be interesting" said Naruto as he started to leave to go to his position.

Before he left, he assured Rias that everything was going to be okay. "Don't worry ojou-chan, I got this so just relax and take your mind off this marriage" he said softly as he left. Rias smiled softly as she watched Naruto leave. Calling her peerage to go to their booth, Rias thought to herself _'Good Luck Naruto. Please win!'_

**With Naruto…**

As Naruto started to walk down the hallway towards the entrance to the Rating Game stadium, he was suddenly met by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana, and Raven who looked like they were waiting for him to come.

"Yo" said Naruto as he casually waved his hand towards them. Nothing was said for a solid minute, until he was suddenly slapped by two people. Venelana Gremory and Raven Phenex slapped Naruto in the face, with slight tears in their eyes.

"Where were you all this time!" shouted Venelana and Raven as they wanted to know where he was for the past 10 years. How dare he just show up, casually waving towards them when he disappeared without saying anything to them. _'This bastard needs to be taught a lesson'_ they bought thought. Just as they were about to slap him again for being such a fool, Naruto grabbed both their hands and hugged them.

"Sorry for being away, but I have a good reason for it. I swear. I promise I'll tell all of you about after the Rating Game" said Naruto as soothed both of them, knowing that physical contact was the only way to calm these women down. _'Damn women'_ he thought smiling inwardly. "You better" they both muffled on his shoulders as he kept on hugging them.

Noticing Sirzechs and Grayfia, he slightly smiled and said "Yo Sirzechs, Yo Grayfia-chan" Sirzechs slightly smiled at him while Grayfia glared at Naruto. Seeing her glare, Naruto said "I'll make it up to you ladies ok? I am back for good this time" Softening her glare, Grayfia nodded and muttered "You better Naru." While not showing it, Grayfia was worried sick about Naruto for the past 10 years and wanted to know where he was, just like Venelana and Raven.

"Alright ladies, we can hug more later, but now I have a Rating Game to attend to" said Naruto as he let go of Venelana and Raven. "I won't hurt him too much ok Raven?" he said towards Raven. "Promise?" she said. "Don't worry, I won't kill the kid" he chuckled.

"Itai!" he said as she slapped him on the back of his head. "You better not" she muttered.

"Let's go now Naruto-kun. The game is about the start" said Sirzechs.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you ladies later. Relax and enjoy the Uzumaki Show!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Sirzechs left. Venelana, Raven, and Grayfia giggled at what he said and proceeded to go back to their booth to see the spectacle. Hopefully Naruto won't cause too much harm to Riser right?

**With Naruto and Sirzechs**

Naruto felt the anger roll off of Sirzechs as they walked towards the Rating Game room. He turned his head to look at Sirzechs to see that he was looking straight ahead with a smile on his face, but it didn't match with the aura he was giving off. Sirzechs aura would've crushed Naruto if he was as strong as a Low-Classed Devil, but that was not the case.

Naruto shrugged off the aura Sirzechs was giving him and said "Look, I know you are mad about me for disappearing for 10 years, but like I said to the ladies, I will explain it to all of you as soon as the Rating Game is over."

"I understand that" said Sirzechs, still giving off the aura.

"Eh? Then why are you still mad?" questioned Naruto as he was confused now. What did he do now?

"What I want to know is how does Rias know who you are? From what I remember, you two have never met before." Sirzechs calmly stated.

"Ah. You want to know about that" said Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you about that later too" he said as they reached the entrance of the doors where the Game will begin and will soon part ways with Sirzechs "but what I'll tell you now is that I met Rias for the first time when she got kidnapped." At what Naruto said, Sirzechs eyes widened.

"Wai-" just as Sirzechs was about to stop Naruto, the doors opened. "Alright Sirzechs, I'll see you later! Ja" said Naruto as he stepped past the doors and looked back, grinning all the way.

"That idiot" said Sirzechs, but smiled nonetheless and made his way towards the booth to start the game.

**Rating Game Stadium with Naruto…**

"Wow this stadium is huge" said Naruto as he looked around the entire stadium. All around were trees, an endless amount of trees. "Looks like the it's a forest." said Naruto as he looked around. "Stealthy, or Destructive. Stealthy or Destructive…" muttered Naruto as he thought about which choice to do. "Hmmm… Destructive sounds like more fun" grinned Naruto as he stood at his spot, waiting for the announcement to begin.

"**Now that both parties are ready. We will be starting the Rating Game between Riser Phenex and Naruto Uzumaki. **

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Yo yo yo! I appreciate all of the comments given to me and will try to improve on the story as it goes on with the comments given to me. I can't believe that this story got over 100 followers and over 80 favorites. This is simply crazy for me as the first story I've ever done on this website. Thanks so much for the support and I will try my best to keep up the good work and satisfy you guys. Hopefully this chapter is good, I racked my brain to involve more details than I usually think of when I thought of this story, so hopefully it lives up to expectations, but until next time, Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Naruto's power compared to the other strong beings in the DXD universe will not be revealed yet as they are not introduced right now. No point in spoiling it so I won't disclose that information. This is not a crack fic? I never really knew what that was and never had any intention of making one. I'm also not going to make everyone's personalites canon with the anime/manga so expect some OOC. So yeah, I hope I cleared some things up and enjoy!**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

***BOOM***

**[Riser Phenex's Four Pawns Have Retired]**

"WHAT! What did that mongrel do to them?! No Matter, they were the weakest after all. Mira, Shuriya, Burent, Marion, and Xuelan. Don't make the same mistake as the other four and defeat this fool." said Riser after he composed himself. He is currently in a small house in the other side of the forest with his peerage, resting believing that this would be an easy game. _'Riser can't wait to finish this mongrel and get married to arias' _thought Riser as his mind went towards more perverted thoughts.

"HAI!" After the command from their master, they will make sure not to fail him and defeat this mongrel.

* * *

**Right When the Game Just Started with Riser and his Peerage (flashback-sorta..)**

**BEGIN!**

"Ile, Nel, Ni, and Li. Go destroy that fool. If you manage to defeat him, then I'll give you all a special reward" said Riser as he went up to all four of them and kissed them. "Don't let me down" he whispered to the four of them as the nodded.

"Hai. We won't let you down Riser-sama!" said Ile, Nel, Ni, and Li as they eagerly nodded their heads.

Ile and Nel are twin sisters and pawns of Riser Phenex. Both of them are young girls with turquoise hair and blue eyes dressed in gym uniforms, consisting of a white shirt and black leggings. Their weapon of choice are blue chainsaws, ready to cut down opponents without a second thought.

Ni and Li are also twin sisters like Ile and Nel and pawns of Riser Phenex. They are both young girls in their teens with Ni having red eyes and blue hair, while Li having blue eyes and red hair. Both are sporting skimpy sailor outfits, showing their stomach and lower breasts. Their weapon of choice are fighting gloves and leg guards.

With the enemy in mind, the four pans darted into the forest, ready to find the blonde-hair commoner and end the game, thus getting a reward from their master.

**With Naruto**

"Looks like Yakitori-san made his move huh.." said Naruto as he was standing still looking straight into the forest. "I'll just listen to some music, since none of them are worth my time" muttered Naruto as he put on his headphones. "Maybe I should read too.." he said as he took out an orange book. Naruto remembered Issei being a pervert and decided to show him something special. "Oi! Brown Haired Pervert! Look what I have!" shouted Naruto as he showed Issei who was in the booth with the rest of the Gremory peerage the orange book.

**In the Gremory/Phenex Booth…**

"Wh-Wh-WHAT!" shouted Issei as he saw the book that Naruto was holding. How did he manage to get that book?! He was looking for that ever since the series came out!

"What is it Issei. What's so special about that book?" questioned Rias as she was annoyed that Naruto wasn't even trying to finish off the match and was playing around, not noticing what type of book it was.

"Th-Tha-Tha-That book is the Limited Edition Volume 1 of the Icha Icha series by the great Jiraiya-sama!" cried Issei as he always wanted to get the Limited Edition copy. It was rumored that the Limited Edition copy contained even more greatness than the regular copies distributed to the public. "How did that teme get a hold of that book! Stupid Bishounens!" shouted Issei from the top of his lungs. Blaming bishounens for everything was always the way to go went something went wrong.

Rias just sweatdropped at the reaction of Issei. Sure she heard of the book, every devil has heard of the series and it was widely popular throughout the entire Underworld, but what could be so different about the Limited Edition? She will never understand perverts.

"Ara. Naru-kun really is confident about this match" said Venelana as she, Grayfia, and Raven suddenly appeared.

"Mother? Grayfia? Raven-sama? Where were you all this time? The game just started" said Rias as she was wondering where the three ladies were. They were usually together with everyone else.

"We were just taking care of some things Rias. Don't worry about it ok? Let's just enjoy the game now" said Venelana as she and Raven sat down with their respective husbands, with Grayfia standing behind them. Rias was a little suspicious at what her mother said, but dismissed it as the game mattered more at the moment.

"How was it with him? Where was he the entire time?" asked Zeoticus and Ravial with their respective wives. "He's fine dear. He is going to explain everything to us after this game is over" said Venelana as Raven nodded her head with what she said.

"Ahh ok then. All I'm worried about right now is what he is going to think about what we did with Rias" shivered Zeoticus as he remembered Naruto's tendencies whenever something unjust was done in the devil community. All Ravial could do was nod his head as he slightly feared Naruto's wrath as well.

"Eh? Mother you know Naruto-san? Do you know him as well Father?" said Rias as she just realized what she said.

"For another time Rias. For another time" dismissed Venelana as the conversation about the history between her and Naruto came to an end. Zeoticus nodded his head at what his wife said. "We will explain everything later" he said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto continued to read Icha-Icha while listening to music when he suddenly felt the presence of the four pawns. "They should be here in 5 minutes huh" muttered Naruto as he took his eyes off of the book and started to look up towards the booth again.

"OI! Ojou-chan! Let me show you some ways on how to use The Power of Destruction instead of just a ball of energy like you usually do" said Naruto as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan on and started to gather energy. What he created was shaped as a small animal.

"W-What?!" shouted Rias as the rest of her peerage were wide-eyed, astonished by what just happened. "Ho-How can Naruto-san use the Power of Destruction, he isn't even a Bael!" said Rias as she witnessed Naruto create what looked like a small rabbit, but made out of the Power of Destruction. Seeing that her mother knew about Naruto, Rias turned to Venelana and asked her the same question. "Mother, Father, how does Naruto-san know how to use the Power of Destruction? Am I missing something here?" she questioned as she felt out of the loop.

"You can ask your brother. He is the one who allowed Naruto to be able to use the Power of Destruction" said Venelana. Rias was about to go straight to her brother to ask when her mother stopped her. "Don't ask now dear. Sirzechs is busy monitoring the game, so sit back down, but I'll tell you one thing about Naruto." she said as Rias sat back down. "His eyes are the source to his ability to use the Power of Destruction."

"His eyes?" muttered Rias as she then noticed how Naruto's eyes took on a different color than his usual electric blue. What took place instead of his blue eyes were now blood red with circular lines and black dots in the eyes. "What types of eyes are they? They look weird." stated Rias. "Dear." said Venelana as Rias looked towards her mother. "You're asking too many questions right now. Please be quiet and watch the game" she said as Rias pouted at her mother for basically telling her to shut up and at her father seeing him chuckling at her.

"Fufufufufufu" said Akeno as she slightly laughed at her master being told to be quiet. "Be quiet Akeno" said Rias as she then turned to slightly glare at Akeno before looking back at the match. _'Naruto may actually win this then if he can use it the Power of Destruction. And what did he mean about knowing how to use my power'_ thought Rias as she narrowed her eyes at the creation Naruto made.

"Ojou-chan! Watch and Learn!" Naruto shouted as he created the small rabbit "Go into the forest and wait on my command" he said as the rabbit (of destruction) went into the forest where the four pawns were coming from. Naruto then closed his eyes, waiting for the right moment to strike. '_This will be the easiest four outs of my life' _thought Naruto as he continued to listen to his music. He was still by the starting point, feeling no obligation to move any further.

**Back with the pawns…**

"We're almost there!" shouted Ni and Li as they were quickly closing down on Naruto. "It looks like he is still by the starting point" said Nel and Ile when suddenly they all sensed something coming and stopped. "WAHHHH! IT'S A RABBIT! KILL KILL!" shouted both Ni and Li as they saw the Rabbit (of destruction) looking at them. "Is a rabbit supposed to be black and red?" questioned Nel as they went closer towards the rabbit. "I want to kill it!" shouted Ni and Li as they suddenly rushed towards the rabbit.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto opened his eyes and muttered out "Explode…"

**With the pawns…**

"W-Wait!" shouted Nel as she noticed the rabbit was acting strangely. "Don't touch the rabbit!" It was too late for that as both Ni and Li hit the rabbit, causing the rabbit to do something. "Eh?" questioned Ni and Li as they looked back towards Nel and Ile. Suddenly,

***BOOM***

**[Riser Phenex's Four Pawns Have Retired]**

* * *

**Present**…

"GO! You five better destroy him!" shouted Riser as Mira, Shuriya, Burent, Marion, and Xuelan left the small house to track down Naruto.

**In the Gremory/Phenex Booth…**

"How is that possible?!" shouted Rias as she witnessed what just happened. How could Naruto defeat four pawns with making so little use of the Power of Destruction? That was impossible! "How can he defeat four pawns with such a small thing!" she nearly screamed as she said that. The rest of Rias's peerage were all wide-eyed as they witnessed how easily Naruto destroyed them.

"How strong is that guy?" muttered Kiba as he clenched his fists. How could Naruto easily do that when he had some difficulty with just one of them?

"That teme" said Issei as he just witnessed how powerful that bishounen was. Hell, even he couldn't easily defeat just four pawns, let alone even one. Just how much power did this guy even have?! _'Can I even catch up to this guy's power?! How crazy strong is he?!'_ thought Issei with gritted teeth.

"..Strong.." stoically said Koneko as she kept on watching the game with no emotion.

"Ara Ara. I wonder if he would make me go boom boom" said Akeno with a flustered expression as she imagined herself with Naruto dominating her. Damn woman and their crazy masochistic fantasies. At what she said, every devil in the room sweatdropped at what Akeno just said.

"Dear, do you want to know how Naruto was able to do that?" said Venelana as Rias furiously nodded her head towards her. "Yes Mother! Please tell me!" she pleaded as she wanted to know how to become stronger. "Imagination dear" stated Venelana as she looked back towards the game. Instead of finding answers, that comment made Rias even more lost, not understanding what that meant. "Wha-" just as Rias was about to ask her mother more questions, she knew not to as her mother would just scold her even more. _'What does imagination have to do with anything? ARGH!'_ thought Rias as she internally screamed.

Meanwhile, Grayfia and Raven where just shaking their heads at what Naruto was doing. _'What is this idiot doing. Just end this already so we can get answers'_ thought both Grayfia Raven as they stared at Naruto standing still when he suddenly started to walk into the forest.

* * *

**With Naruto…**

"SO BORING!" moaned Naruto as he deactivated his Rinne-Sharingan and started to walk into the forest. Where were these people?! How long were they going to keep him waiting because there was only so much that he can take. "If they won't come to me, then I'll just go to them and beat them up for making me wait" angrily muttered Naruto as he kicked some rocks around. "Hmm?" hummed Naruto as he immediately noticed five presences just a few hundred meters ahead of him. _'Looks they noticed that I was walking towards them and started to hide in hopes of catching me off surprise' _mused Naruto as he suddenly stopped walking. Deciding to play along with their plan, Naruto decided to continue walking through the forest, feigning ignorance of the presences nearby.

**Ahead of Naruto where the 5 members are…**

"He's almost coming.. Get ready to attack" said Xuelan as the rest of the members got ready to attack. As Naruto was getting closer towards them, they started to gather their powers in hopes of striking him all at once, giving him no chance to counterattack. 'Three' 'Two' 'One' mouthed Xuelan, as Naruto was almost to them. "GO!".

As Naruto was walking towards them, he noticed that they were still waiting for him to come closer to them. _'Looks like they are planning to attack me all at once. They're not even hiding the buildup of their energy…'_ thought Naruto as he continued walking. "GO!" _'Finally'_ thought Naruto as he pretended to be shocked by their hidden attack.

Xuelan, Mira, Shuriya, Burent, and Marion appeared from behind the trees and bushes and started to rush Naruto. "DIE FOR DISRESPECTING OUR MASTER!" shouted all five of them as they all rushed towards Naruto. All of them managed to hit Naruto, causing a shockwave to occur around them.

***BOOM***

The attack caused by all five of them led to a buildup in dust all around them and the trees to shake wildly, clouding the five women and Naruto. "Did we *cough* hit him?!" shouted Mira as they were coughing from the dust and debris all around them. "*cough* *cough* I think we did!" shouted Shuriya.

"Was that all?" boredly said Naruto as he looked at them all. "I'm pretty sure that little kids can hit harder than you five combined." He stated as he looked at the shocked faces of the five women.

"W-What?!" muttered Xuelan as she looked at the uninjured form of Naruto. "We used our strongest moves to attack him and it didn't even do anything?!"

"Those were your strongest moves?" questioned Naruto as he was a little surprised by the prospect. "They were really weak for "strongest moves" you know. Let me show you what I showed those other 4 little girls and maybe you girls can see the difference between our power" stated Naruto as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan again. "I'll make some a little bigger for you girls this time" he smirked as he started to gather the Power of Destruction in his hands. I call this power the **[Ruin of Creation]**.

"H-How is that possible?!" cried out Burent as the other four were just as shocked that this blonde nobody had the ability to use the Power of Destruction. "You're not even a Bael!" shouted Mira. This was totally unexpected and they didn't expect that this guy would be powerful, but it seems that they were wrong and severely underestimated him.

"Dont worry about it right now girls! Let's attack him now while he is gathering power!" shouted Xuelan as the rest of them got out of their stupor and nodded their heads. "Attack him now!" shouted Xuelan as they rushed Naruto for a second time in hopes of catching him midway of him gathering his energy.

"**Chakra Chains**" muttered Naruto as chains erupted from behind his body and rushed foward, stopping the girls and effectively chaining them. "W-What is this. I can't break free!" screamed out Mira as she struggled to break free from the chains. As she struggled, the chains tightened its hold on her, hurting her even more. "Argh!" screamed out Mira. "Resist and it will hurt even more" said Naruto as he was deciding on what type of creation to make.

**In the Gremory/Phenex Booth…**

"What are those chains with the blue aura around it?" questioned Rias as she, along with everyone else in the booth saw what he did to the members of Riser's peerage. Meanwhile, Koneko widened her eyes in shock, replacing the stoic face with one of surprise and a little bit of fear.

"...He's using chakra" said Koneko as every devil in the booth turned to her. "Chakra?" muttered Rias, thinking about what it meant to use that. "Does that mean that Naruto-san knows how to use senjutsu as well?" said Rias as she turned to her mother, looking for answers from her as she seemed to know a lot about him.

"Who knows dear. Maybe he can" Venelana mysteriously replied as Rias pouted at the vague answer she got from her mother once again. Rias then turned her head towards Koneko to see that she was looking at Naruto in slight fear because of his ability to use Chakra. "Don't worry Koneko. I'm sure Naruto-san won't go drunk in power if he knows how to use senjutsu." assured Rias as Koneko relaxed slightly, but still held a little amount of fear.

"...Ok Buchou" said Koneko as she continued to stare at Naruto.

**With Naruto…**

"Let us out!" shouted Xuelan, Shuriya, Mira, Marion, and Burent as they still struggled to break away from the chains. _'What are these chains made out of?! They're so strong!'_ thought all of the girls.

"Hmmmm… What to make.." muttered Naruto as he ignored what the girls said and continued to think about what type of creature to make out of the Power of Destruction. "A dragon sounds good" said Naruto as he brought his fist to his hand, satisfied with the decision.

"A dragon?! Hah! Like you can create a dragon" said Mira haughtily. Instead of getting a retort from Naruto, all she got was a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't worry ladies, this dragon is going to make it quick and painless" said Naruto as he sent an evil smirk to them. With his Rinne-Sharingan activated, he whispered " **[Power of Creation - Dragon]**" and quickly, a large dragon made out of the Power of Destruction formed (**Note: Think of Black Rose Dragon from Yugioh 5ds, but completely black and red)**. "**WRAHHHHH!**" screeched the dragon as Mira, Xuelan, Burent, Shuriya, and Marion all stared in shock as the dragon (of destruction) towered over them, radiating in power.

The Chakra Chains suddenly stopped binding them and disappeared, giving the girls an "opportunity" to try and run. "**R-RUN!" **roared Xuelan as the rest of the girls broke out of their daze and ran in the direction of Riser's base.

"Heh" chuckled Naruto as he watched them deeper into the forest, knowing that it was useless doing so. "Attack. Strike them down now" commanded Naruto. "**WRAHHHH!**" exclaimed the dragon (of destruction) as it flew high into the sky and dived towards the girls.

Burent noticed that the dragon was coming towards them at fast speeds and knew that it was useless running, as they would eventually fail their master. _'We failed Riser-sama'_ thought Burent as the dragon got closer and closer and eventually...

***BOOM*** The entire arena violently shook like an earthquake as the shockwave caused by the dragon was enormous, covering the entire arena in a shroud of dust, clouding everything up.

**One of Riser's Rooks and Four Pawns Have Retired.**

**In the Gremory/Phenex Booth…**

Rias and her peerage all watched in shock as they saw the huge dragon made out of the Power of Destruction fly into the sky and dive towards the members of Riser's Peerage, instantly destroying them like it was nothing. Rias looked towards the direction where Naruto was located and saw that he was just grinning with no signs of fatigue. _'Who exactly is this guy?'_ wondered Rias as she couldn't fathom his strength anymore, but inwardly happy that it looked like the game would end in Naruto's favor.

"Hahaha! He still loves to show off" laughed Zeoticus as he saw that Naruto was still the same guy he remembered before he disappeared. Ravial just sighed and hoped that his son would at least be ok after this game.

"That guy always wanting to show off, even though he doesn't want the attention. What a dumbass…" muttered Raven as she and Grayfia both sighed at what he was doing. Venelana just giggled at what she said because it was so true.

**On the other side of the Underworld…**

"Man he really loves to show off doesn't he eh Vali?" Said a handsome man with black hair and yellow bangs. He was dressed in a black blazer that was unbuttoned at the top, showing off his toned pecs. He currently watching the Rating Game between Naruto Uzumaki and Riser Phenex, amused by the show.

"It doesn't matter if he shows off or not. All I want to see just how strong Naruto-San is so I can fight him Azazel." Said Vali. Vali is a tall handsome male with silver hair. He is also wearing an unbuttoned black blazer with a black v neck shirt, defining his pecs.

The now mentioned Azazel laughed at Vali's remark about fighting Naruto. "Haha haha!" Laughed Azazel. "You're not even close to his power at the moment."

**Heaven…**

"Naruto-San really is strong isn't he Gabriel" said a tall handsome woman with Long blonde hair, blue eyes and a Halo over his head.

"Yes. As expected of Naruto-sama Onii-sama."

**With Riser…**

**One of Riser's Rooks and Four Pawns Have Retired.**

"H-H-HOW DARE THAT PIECE OF SHIT! ISABELA, SIRIS, KARLAMINE, MIHAE, RAVEL, YUBELLUNA! GO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER" shouted Riser as he was shaking in rage at what just happened. He didn't care that some of his peerage members have retired, but the fact the blonde bastard basically embarrassed him in front of the entire devil population.

"Yes Riser-sama!" and with that, the remaining peerage members left in a hurry to go find Naruto in hopes of avenging their fallen comrades.

* * *

-**With Naruto…**

"I should finish this up as quickly as possible" muttered Naruto as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm so hungry. I want Ramen. Raaaameeen!"

"Huh?" questioned Naruto as he sensed something coming towards him. A huge fireball was coming his way, making him run to the side to doge it. A bomb like explosion happened right next to him. "Wow!" whistled Naruto as he saw the explosion caused by the fire. "You ladies came pretty fast and almost got me with that fire."

"Tch!" muttered Yubelluna as she saw that he fire missed him. "Looks like he is more competent than I thought he would be. Isabela you will charge straight towards him while Karlamine and Siris flank him from will support you guys from the sides while me and Ravel-sama will attack him from the sides as well."

"Hai" said the ladies, while Ravel just looked at Naruto_. 'Can we even defeat him? Okaa-sama said he is super strong and I don't want to fight him'_ thought Ravel as she moved to the sides with Yubelluna and Mihae.

"Go!" commanded Yubelluna as they started their attack on Naruto.

Naruto noticed after the explosion caused by the fire spell that a person was charging straight towards him, while two where flanking him on the sides and three of them were off to the side. Several fireballs were also headed his way, momentarily distracting him from the presence of Isabela, Siris, and Karlamine.

'_Perfect'_ thought Yubelluna '_He is distracted by our spells, giving Isabela, Siris, and Karlamine the best opportunity to defeat him.'_ Thinking that the game was already over because of him being distracted, Yubelluna lowered her guard, happy that their plan was going to work.

"You thought your plan would work?" whispered a voice behind her. Eyes Widened, Yubelluna turned her head to see a smirking Naruto behind her and she suddenly felt a sharp object against her neck. Turning her head back towards where he originally was, she noticed that Isabela, Siris, and Karlamine were indeed attacking 'Naruto', so how was he behind her as well? Ravel and Mihae were too engrossed in the fight to even see that Yubelluna was in the hands of the enemy.

"I have tactics too you know. I wouldn't just carelessly distract myself by such weak magic and not notice the three women attacking me you know. You also might be wondering how there are two of me right now right judging from your surprise" whispered Naruto. "That over there is a clone of myself. Look over towards your two companions over here"

Yubelluna's eyes widened even more to see that both Mihae and Ravel were unconscious by two more Naruto clones. "H-How?!" muttered Yubelluna as she didn't even see the two clones appear.

"The moment you let your guard down was the time I was able to strike you three" whispered Naruto. "Don't worry. You ladies are just going to be out of this match and I'm going to have a nice chat with your master.

"R-Riser-sama will never lose to the likes of you" weakly said Yubelluna as the sharp object pressed deeper against her neck.

"Hah. If you ladies are at this current power, then your master must also be a joke. Say, do you ladies even train?" All he got was silence from Yubelluna. "I thought so. I wonder how ojou-chan even lost to you if you're this weak. It's kind of pathetic. "Now, you have two options. Retire right now with the other two unconscious ladies, or fight and try to land a hit on me" stated Naruto.

Yubelluna looked towards the three members fighting the clone of Naruto and saw how futile it was to kill him and looked back towards the two unconscious ladies beside her. _'I'm sorry Riser-sama, but this is end for us.'_ thought Yubelluna before she "I retire". Naruto let go of her as she went towards the unconscious forms of Mihae and Ravel and picked them both up. The three of them disappeared and an announcement was made…

**[Riser's Queen and Two Bishops Have Retired]**

Isabela, Siris, and Karlamine turned their heads back towards where the original Naruto was to find that the announcement was actually true. _'How is that bastard over there when he is over here?!'_ they thought.

"Boss is too strong for you ladies to defeat, so you might as well retire now" said clone Naruto as he stopped attacking the three of them for them to decide on what to do.

Isabela, Siris, and Karlamine were too shocked to even comprehend what the clone Naruto just said. Their strongest member was already out of the game and they were the last three remaining peerage members for Riser.

Getting out of her stupor, Isabela whispered to Siris and Karlamine "What should we do. Yubelluna and Ravel-sama already retired. Should we just retire. If this guy can taken both of them out, what chance do we have."

"We have to fight for Riser-sama so I am not going to retire" whispered Siris with Karlamine nodding with her. With their mind made up already, Siris just sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok I will distract him while you two attack him at the same time" said Siris as the other two nodded. "Ok!"

"You ladies ready to retire yet?" said Naruto as the clone poofed out of existence.

"Yes I will retire" said Isabela as she walked towards him, making Naruto smile.

"Great! Now just get the other two-" just as Naruto was about to continue talking, he felt the two knights coming at him from both sides. Activating his Rinne-Sharingan, Naruto said **"Sleep"** and before Siris and Karlamine could slash at him, they both fell down towards the ground.

"So… What will you do now? Will you continue to play games with me or will you retire?" questioned Naruto as his Rinne-Sharingan was still active, scaring Isabela at the prospect of falling to the ground like Siris and Karlamine.

"I-I will retire!" screeched Isabela as Naruto picked up Siris and Karlamine and threw them over the Isabela.

**[Riser's Two Knights and One Rook has retired]**

* * *

**With Riser…**

**[Riser's Two Knights and One Rook has retired]**

The chair that Riser was sitting on burned to a crisp as he started to walk out of the door. Slowly, the entire house burned to flames as he walked out. Anger was displayed on Riser's face as his body was covered in flames.

"That commoner piece of shit" muttered Riser as he glared at the forest ahead of him. "Looks like I have to take care of that mongrel myself" he said as he darted into the forest, trees burning up as he passed by.

"Wow. He must be angry" whistled Naruto as he noticed a large presence coming his way, heat intensifying as it came towards him. "At least he is stronger than the rest of his peerage, or else that would've been an embarrassment."

"YOU COMMONER FILTH!" shouted Riser as he appeared and slammed into Naruto. Fire erupted all around them as Riser continuously punched Naruto. "FUCKING DIE! DIE DIE DIE" he continuously shouted. Stepping back from Naruto, Riser released his wings and flew into the sky, "DIE YOU PEST!" shouted Riser from the sky as he launched a huge fireball towards Naruto, causing a loud explosion within the area.

***BOOM*** The trees within the area disappeared and all that was left was a crater. With smoke surrounding the area. There were no signs of Naruto anywhere as the smoke caused by Riser's fireball clouded the area, preventing anything from being seen.

"Hah *pant* Hah *pant* Hah" panted Riser as the continuous assault and fireball drained him of his energy. "That trash should be down right now." as he slowly landed back on the ground, in front of the crater.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*. Clapping was heard from within the smoke and as soon as the smoke slowly dissipated, all that showed was Naruto standing in the center of the crater, uninjured and clapping. "Wow oh wow. That was pretty good Yakitori-san, but not good enough" said Naruto as he slowly walked out of the crater to Riser. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Riser and punched him, sending him flying towards the trees.

"Ack!" screamed Riser as the punch sent him straight towards a tree. Blood spilled out of his mouth, as he was in a daze about what just happened. "You fucking cheating bastard! There is no way you can be stronger than Riser!" shouted Riser as he tried to get back up on his feet. "I am Immortal you cannot defeat me!"

'_Looks like his energy is depleted. Was that all the energy he had? He is either weak or has more power in him'_ thought Naruto as he looked at Riser and saw his weakened state. _'What would happen if I made him angry?'_ thought Naruto as he smirked at Riser.

"Ohhh Yakitori-san, look at this" said Naruto as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan. As Riser looked at Naruto, he was immediately trapped in an illusion and what he saw was his mother and sister being tortured by Naruto.

"Riser" "Nii-sama" sobbed Raven and Ravel as their eyes dulled from the torture Naruto was giving to them. They were currently stripped, getting sliced piece by piece then reforming thanks to their Phoenix powers.

"STOP THIS!" screamed Riser as he continued to see his mother and sister being tortured by Naruto. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" he screamed at Naruto as said person continued to smirk at Riser.

* * *

**Outside the Illusion…**

"What is Riser doing?" questioned Rias as she noticed, as with the rest of the devils in the booth that Riser was on the floor, screaming at Naruto to stop. But, nothing was happening that the other devils to could as all that was happening was Riser on the floor screaming while Naruto was watching. Raven and Ravel were not being tortured either.

"Naruto casted an illusion" said Raven as the younger devils turned their heads toward her.

"How did he cast an illusion that quickly? I didn't even see him cast anything to put Riser in an illusion" said Rias as she was confused by how Naruto did it.

"Like I said before Rias, that power comes from his eyes" stated Venelana as Rias looked to her mother, finding her to be completely serious about it. Sighing, Rias turned her head back to the game to see that Naruto's eyes changed from his usual blue to blood red with circular lines and black dots. _'If I can't even beat Riser in a Rating Game and Naruto is making it look like nothing, then what can I achieve?'_ thought Rias.

* * *

**Back with Riser and Naruto…**

"Stop. just stop this…" muttered Riser as rage started to build up within him once again.

"Hoh? Why should I stop doing this? What are you going to do about it Yakitori-san" said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards Riser. _'Good. Keep it up.'_ thought Naruto as he felt the anger roll off of Riser as he slowly stood up.

"You piece of shit…" Said Riser as he slowly got up. A red aura started to form around Riser as he looked at Naruto, a look of pure rage was etched across his face. The power that Riser was emitting was growing by the second, the fatigue that once plagued his body was now replaced with something else.

In the blink of an eye, Riser was in front of Naruto and a fist was connected with Naruto's face, sending in backwards towards the trees.

"Gah!" shouted Naruto as blood came out of his mouth. "His strength suddenly became insane" said Naruto as a look of pure excitement was etched across his face. Before he could do anything else, Riser was once again in front of Naruto, hands encased in flames, he slammed his hands in between Naruto's head all the while shouting **"PHOENIX RAGE!", **throwing Naruto across the field towards more trees.

* * *

-**In the Gremory/Phenex Booth…**

"Naruto!" shouted Rias as she looked at the scene, worried that Naruto was going to die because of Riser. "How did Riser suddenly get so strong?! He looked worn out just a few minutes ago. There is no way he could be cheating, so what happened to him?!" shouted Rias as she looked in the direction of Venelana, Raven, and Grayfia.

"That's **[Phoenix Rage]**" said Raven as she looked at what was going on. Riser was continuously punching Naruto with his flames, giving him no opportunity to fight back. "That form is only used when a Phenex's anger reaches its maximum" said Raven worriedly as she looked at her son. "The problem with this form is that it takes a huge toll on the user after it ends, meaning that once Riser is out of the form, it could take a long time for him to recover."

"How strong is this **[Phoenix Rage]**?" asked Akeno as she looked at the fight. Worry was etched across her face as it looked at the moment that Naruto was losing and Riser had the upper hand.

"It depends on the base power of each individual, but since Riser is a little more powerful than your average High-Class Devil, with **[Phoenix Rage]** activated, he currently could be at the level of a Low-Ultimate Class Devil." said Ravial, shocking Rias and her peerage.

"Naruto-san is going to die at this rate then! We have to end the game!" shouted Rias as she became increasingly worried at Naruto not being able to do anything against Riser's attacks.

"Maa Maa. Calm down Rias. Naruto is going to be ok. I think" said Zeoticus, only to be smacked on the back of his head by Venelana. This only served to make Rias worry even more. Her freedom was on the line here and this was no time for jokes!

"Rias is worried and you think it's funny to joke right now?" scolded Venelana to Zeoticus as he comically put his head down in shame.

"Don't worry Rias, Naruto is strong and won't lose to him." soothed Venelana as Rias slightly calmed down by her mother's soothing words. _'Please be okay Naruto'_ prayed Rias as she hoped he could retaliate.

* * *

-**With Naruto and Riser…**

"Haaaah Haaah" panted Riser as **[Phoenix Rage]** was slowly leaving his body.

"*Cough* *Cough* Those were some hard punched *spit*" said Naruto as he spit some blood out of his mouth. The current state of his body was battered and bruised as he emerged from the trees, walking towards Riser. Naruto's body suddenly started to heal at a rapid pace, leaving no trace of any sort of bruising from Riser, except for his clothes.

"Too bad Riser, but I also have a fast healing factor as well" smirked Naruto as his smirked widened at seeing Riser's shocked face.

"H-How? How are you so strong?!" shouted Riser as he started to use his last remaining energy to use his ultimate attack on Naruto.

"Still have some fight left in you eh? You almost did a number on me too if you were just a little bit stronger" said Naruto as he watched Riser form his attack.

"Grr…" grunted Riser as his energy was quickly draining from charging his attack. "You're gonna die by this attack" muttered Riser as the ball of flame grew in size, stopping at the size of a basketball. The ball of flame was small, but was very dense, formed by **[Phoenix Rage]**, making it even stronger than usual.

Using his last bit of strength, Riser quickly rushed towards Naruto, catching him off guard by the fact that he still could run, Riser slammed the ball of fire into Naruto. "HAAAH! **PHOENIX FLAME!**" shouted Riser as the ball of flame slammed into Naruto, causing a huge explosion.

"Sorry Riser" said a voice within the flames. "It's over" as Naruto still had his Rinne-Sharingan activated and snapped his fingers. All of the fire around the two quickly got sucked in by Naruto and all that was left was the occasional burning of trees around them. All Riser could do was kneel down on the ground, horrified by what just happened _'That was my strongest attack too…'_ thought Riser as he looked at the uninjured form of Naruto.

Naruto suddenly appeared before Riser and whispered in his ear saying " Get stronger and stop ruining other people's lives or else I will end you" then channeled chakra to his fist and punched Riser on the face, effectively knocking him out, both from the power and from exauhstion.

**[Riser has retired. Naruto Uzumaki Wins!]**

Naruto looked up towards the Gremory/Phenex Booth and found his eyes looking at Rias's teary-eyed one. Smiling softly, Naruto said "I won ojou-chan. You're free now and your wish has been granted." With that, Naruto got teleported out of the arena and effectively ended the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex.

* * *

**WOOOOOWWW! That was a doozy of a chapter for me. Sorry that I couldn't upload any faster because I had to study for a bunch of tests (college sucks). Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, as I tried to increase it as much as I possibly could. I kinda didn't want to add Zeoticus and Ravial dialogue, but I changed it last minute and added some for continuity. **

**Currently known in Naruto's Harem:**

**-Venelana (I know she is married, will explain later)**

**-Raven (same with her)**

**-Grayfia (not married to Sirzechs)**

**-Rias? (Let me know if you want her. Not really sure at the moment)**

**-Akeno? (Her too)**

**-?**

**-?**

**-?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I finished this chapter and again, I am sorry for uploading 2 weeks late. I was very busy the past two weeks with a bunch of college work and I've been feeling a little lazy. I kinda stalled writing this chapter :P. Things should be getting a little interesting and the story will progress with Naruto and the women addressing how they know each other. Well, I said enough and will let my sub-par writing do the talking**

**Some of the reviews are hilarious and I find worth reading for (particularly the flames by anonymous users) However, disregarding these sad comments, I thank you guys for the constructive criticism and supports for this story and am grateful for both of them. I will aim to improve my writing from these comments and continue to laugh at the sad comments by pathetic users. Until then...**

**Enjoy!**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Previously…**

**[Riser has retired. Naruto Uzumaki Wins!]**

Naruto looked up towards the Gremory/Phenex Booth and found his eyes looking at Rias's teary-eyed one. Smiling softly, Naruto said "I won ojou-chan. You're free now and your wish has been granted." With that, Naruto got teleported out of the arena and effectively ended the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex.

**Present…**

"Haaaah" breathed out Naruto as he stepped out of the teleportation spell and started to open the door to exit the Rating Game Area. Aimlessly walking down the hall looking towards the floor, Naruto was in deep of thought.

'_This marriage is something I would expect from the Old Satan Faction, not from the new one. Zeoticus, Venelana, and Sirzechs are going to have to explain this and how Ravial and Raven agreed to such an outrageous proposal. I guess I can't blame them too much since Rias did wake me up after all' _thought Naruto as he continuously walked down the hallway, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" said Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts to look up at who he bumped into. Suddenly, before Naruto could see who the person was, the person suddenly hugged him in a tight embrace. "Ah" said Naruto as he realized who it was. "You okay ojou-chan?" said Naruto as said person nodded her head against his chest.

"Thank you so much for ending this marriage for me Naruto…" muffled Rias as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the non-usage of an honorfic.

"It was no problem at all. I did after all give you that one wish and you used it, waking me up from my long slumber as well, so I should thank you once again. But, I must ask you one thing, why would you use the wish on someone so weak? He shouldn't really give someone from the Gremory family much of a problem. His peerage doesn't even practice as well" said Naruto as he looked down towards Rias questioningly as she further turned her down, unable to look at Naruto.

"Do you and your peerage practice?" asked Naruto as Rias tentatively shook her head for a no.

Naruto gently pushed Rias away from him and said "This is a problem because there are millions of other people who are stronger than Riser and if you can't even defeat him, then I don't know if you can even protect yourself and your peerage if you are ever in trouble" bluntly said Naruto as Rias looked down in shame.

"Yeah…" whispered Rias as tears started to come up in her eyes, ashamed at how weak she was at the moment.

"Rias" said Naruto as she looked up him, tears still in her eyes, threatening to fall down. "Don't worry about how strong you were during your match because you are still young. You have plenty of time to get stronger, but I advise you to start training as soon as possible" said Naruto softly as Rias nodded her head at the option.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Rias felt a series of emotions bubble up within her as she questioned how she felt about the blonde. _'Do I like him just as a friend or as something else? What is this strange feeling I get from him? I should just focus on getting stronger than worrying about this feeling right now'_ thought Rias as those thoughts were quickly pushed to the side. "I can't thank you enough for this" whispered Rias.

"Let's just go find your parents and your brother because they some explaining to do" said Naruto as Rias nodded her head. With that said, Naruto and Rias walked down the hall in silence, currently walking to meet up with her parents, brother, and peerage. Naruto was going to get some answers out of them one way or another.

"They are in the living room right now. Follow me" said Rias as Naruto led her around the mansion aimlessly, searching for them until she told him where they were.

"Ah is that so… My sensory is really bad right" muttered Naruto as he was depressed at his inability to find devils with large energy signatures. "I really need to practice and get into shape again" muttered Naruto as he followed Rias to where they were all waiting.

"We've arrived" said Rias as she opened the doors to the living to find Venelana, Zeoticus, Raven, Ravial, Sirzechs, Grayfia and her peerage.

"Ahh you two have finally arrived. We have been waiting for quite some time" said Sirzechs as he welcomed both of them as they entered.

"Che" said Naruto as he looked to the side, ignoring everyone else's present, finding the wall to be more interesting than anyone at the moment.

"E-Eh? Why are you angry?" stuttered Sirzechs as he was confused as to why Naruto was suddenly ignoring. There wasn't anything going on at the moment, so there shouldn't be any reason as to why he was angry.

"Why did you allow Rias to get put into an engagement that she didn't want? Didn't I teach you better than to act like the Old Satan Faction?" scolded Naruto as he turned his head away from the wall and glared at Sirzechs, who in turn started to sweat at his glare. When Naruto gets angry, he really gets angry.

"I-I couldn't do anything about it because since I'm the new Lucifer, I'm no longer the head of the Gremory household and if I tried to act upon, the elders would've tried to accuse me of favoritism" said Sirzechs. If he tried to prevent the marriage between Rias and Riser, then it would cause trouble within the devil community to see that their leader will show favorites instead of being impartial.

"Are you stupid?" said Naruto incredulously as Rias and her peerage were shocked at Naruto for insulting Sirzechs. He was insulting the current Lucifer! Meanwhile, Zeoticus, Venelana, Ravial, and Raven were a little ashamed as they were the ones who caused this mess. Grayfia just shook her head and sighed as she knew what Naruto was going to say next.

"You are supposed to be the strongest devil in the Underworld and you're afraid of some old geezers?! If something wrong happens in the community then you're supposed to fix it, including this marriage." said Naruto as he pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of politics.

"A-Aha. Yes I'll keep that in mind the next time the elders try to take charge of something" said Sirzechs as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that that is out of the way" said Naruto as he turned his head away from Sirzechs towards Zeoticus, Ravial, Venelana, and Raven "What were you four thinking when you created the marriage between Riser and Rias?" questioned Naruto as he folded his arms and tapped his finger against his arm, annoyed that it was even created in the first place. His glare further made the four devils nervous under it.

"We were acting selfishly upon the prospect of joining the two families together so we didn't think of the feelings toward out daughter Naruto-kun" said Zeoticus as Venelana nodded her head. "There was a lot to be gained out of this we thought everyone would gain something off of this." said Venelana.

"We are at fault too" said Ravial as Raven nodded. "We should've noticed how Riser was acting at the time of the proposal and throughout the years as his arrogance increased tremendously. I, along with Raven didn't know that young Rias was so adamant about not being married to Riser, so I'm sorry for that" said Ravial. "I'm sorry about that too Rias" said Raven as Rias accepted their apologies.

"I accept your apologies Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex" said Rias as she turned her head towards Naruto "But I don't understand what is going on here. Why is Naruto scolding you four. Aren't you four older than him, as well as Onii-sama?" questioned Rias as she looked towards said mentioned devils.

"Hahahaha. Do you hear that. I'm younger than you four. Uunderstand you Jii-chans and Baa-chans" laughed Naruto as he pointed his finger at the four of them. Zeoticus and Ravial just laughed at what Naruto said, not taking him seriously, however, Venelana and Raven took it more seriously and started to get irritated the moment age was brought up.

"Naruto…" eerily muttered both Venelana and Raven as they slowly got up, eyes shadowed as they slowly walked towards Naruto, who in turn walked backwards, suddenly afraid of the women.

"E-Eto, I'm not y-younger than you fine ladies. I was just joking around. Yeah I was joking around" said Naruto as he chuckled nervously. Venelana and Raven didn't stop their strides as they continued walking towards him. Two hands suddenly gripped Naruto's head as Naruto tried, and failed, to take the hands off of his head.

"O-ow-owowow!" shouted Naruto as the two hands lifted him into the air. The strength of an angry woman was incredible. _'Kami-sama I pray to get out of this in one piece'_ thought Naruto as he failed to get rid of the two womens hands.

"Naruto… Please stop misleading people and don't lie or else you will face the consequences" said Venelana as she didn't stop holding his head. "Are you younger than us or older" stated Raven as her smile was curved upward, expecting Naruto to make the right answer or else.

"I-I'm older! I am older than you two beautiful ladies. You are both super young! Forgive me for being so wrong!" shouted Naruto as the two ladies finally let go of his head.

Meanwhile, the younger devils were just dumbfounded by what just played out between Naruto and the two mothers. What just happened and what was this interaction? Naruto is older than Venelana and Raven?

"Naruto you're older than Okaa-sama?! Aren't you the same age as us?" questioned Rias as she was shocked that naruto was older than Venelana. This means that Naruto is older than 400 years old.

"I'm older than everyone here so yeah I'm the Ojii-san" said Naruto as he chuckled sheepishly. "I'm immortal, so I manipulate how I look, just like the rest of the devils here."

"If you're immortal, then when did you meet Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Ravial and Raven-sama? I'm missing something because they all seem to know you and I don't." said Rias as she started to question Naruto."

"I guess it's time to talk about how I met everyone here huh? . I'm guessing you have a lot of questions about me, my powers, and how I met your family" chuckled Naruto as Rias nodded her head vigorously, eager of finding out since the Rating Game.

"Without Naruto, I don't even think we would've been here right now. The Underworld would've been a completely different place without him." added in Sirzechs as Naruto bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't really do much. It was you guys who did most of the work. I just came in the end to help you guys out" stated Naruto.

"Mouu! What are you guys even talking about?! Stop being so vague and tell me what happened that would've changed the Underworld without Naruto and how he met you four!" shouted Rias at Sirzechs as he chuckled at her.

"Maa Maa Ria-tan. No need to be so angry. After all, I'm sure Naruto was just about to tell you everything anyways. After all, he is the best person to tell the story since he can show it instead of just talking" said Sirzechs as Rias quickly turned to Naruto, who flinched under her gleaming eye.

"Well Naruto? Hurry up and tell me!" shouted Rias.

"Hai Hai. Well before I show everyone the memories of the past, I'll tell you that I met your parents, Sirzechs and the Phenex's during the middle of the Devil Civil War, even Grayfia as well" said Naruto as Rias gaped at what he just said. This meant that without Naruto, the outcome of the war would've been completely different.

'_Would I even be alive without Naruto? Would the anti-Satan faction even win without him?'_ thought Rias as she quickly jumped to conclusions that Naruto was always on the side of the devils.

"Hmmm….." hummed Naruto as he moved closer to Rias, who was still in thought about Naruto's affiliation during the war. "Before you jump to any conclusions, I was not affiliated with the old-satan faction devils when I met them, nor was I throughout the entire war. I was on the side of the anti-satan faction." said Naruto as Rias was shocked at how he knew what she was thinking.

"Eh? How did you know that?" said Rias, shocked at how Naruto knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'll just let you know that I helped throughout the entirety of the war and helped you guys." stated Naruto. He puffed his chest out in pride, feeling prideful at being so important during the war and doing so much, even though he didn't say anything about being so awesome. Venelana and Raven who were still standing by Naruto's side pinched his cheeks on both sides, knowing that Naruto wanted to show off.

"Owowowow What did I do?!" shouted Naruto as his cheeks were still being pinched.

"Stop trying to act so cocky. I know that you want show how "awesome" you are" said Venelana as she said awesome with heavy sarcasm. Raven giggled as she saw the face Naruto was making and let go of his cheek, as did Venelana.

"So mean…" muttered Naruto as he hung his head down in depression at being so called out so quickly. His awesomeness was not to be played with!

"Just hurry up and show me your memories" said Rias as she grew tired of waiting and wanted to know what happened during the Devil Civil War already. This guy was flirting around with her mother and the Phenex and she was getting annoyed by it. _'What's this feeling I'm getting in my chest. It kind of hurts'_ thought Rias as she felt a burning feeling. Was this jealousy or something else?

"Ok Ok! It's time to show the memories of my awesomeness!" shouted Naruto, already out of his depressed states, standing tall and proud of his accomplishments in the past. Venelana and Raven just sighed at how he always focused on his awesomeness while Zeoticus, Ravial, and Sirzechs laughed at Naruto's actions.

Everyone gather in the center so I can show all of you the memories" stated Naruto as he quickly started to focus. Everyone in the room got to the middle of the room and waited for Naruto to finish and tell them what to do next. "Now everyone close your eyes and immediately, you will see the events unfold" said Naruto calmly as they did what he said and closed his eyes.

Naruto focused his chakra and pulsed it towards the middle of the room, where the rest of the devils were.

The devils in the middle of the room felt the pulse of chakra and slowly, their minds started to drift away. Suddenly, in each of their minds they saw the beginning of the introduction between Naruto, Zeoticus, Venelana, Ravial, and Raven during the Devil Civil War.

* * *

**Memory Introduction - Middle of the Devil Civil War**

"Shit" cursed Zeoticus as he, Ravial, Venelana, Raven and few other devils were gathered in a tent. Zeoticus was currently dressed in a dark red military outfit with black combat boots, short red hair, and a goatee.

"What are we going to do? Some of our forces got flanked by the enemy devils and our numbers are slowly losing" said Venelana, worried by what was currently happening. Venelana was wearing a combat body suit that hugged her curves nicely, hair in a ponytail and dark red boots. She did not want to lose the war and didn't want anymore devils to die because of this war.

"We need to retreat or else more of our forces will fall. We should gather Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka here to discuss more on what to do." said Ravial as he was in a dark orange military combat suit with short blonde hair and black combat boots.

"We need to see if any more of our forces are getting attacked as well or else we can't bring the four over here to discuss more" calmly stated Raven as she like Venelana was dressed in a body suit that hugged her curves nicely with black combat boots. Her blonde hair was in a braid draped over her shoulder.

"Bring all of the injured devils to me so I can heal them as fast as possible" said another devil. Dressed in a light blue combat suit, with black hair and glasses was Steven Sitri, current head of the Sitri Clan.

"I'll help to bring the injured devils over here, along with Venelana and Raven" said another devil. Also dressed in a light blue body suit that hugged her curves nicely was a woman with long black hair and glasses. Her name is Serena Sitri, wife of Steven Sitri.

The other devils in the room nodded their heads at the plan given to them. The priority at the moment was the retreat and save any injured devils on the battlefield to regain some of their force.

"Good. I'll tell Sirzechs right now so he and the other three can come hear to discuss more. Let's go!" stated Zeoticus as the rest of the devils nodded and left.

* * *

**With Sirzechs…**

"Everyone retreat!" shouted Sirzechs as he was currently fighting some of the devils from the Old-Satan Faction. They were currently fighting in a forest where a cave was located within a mountain. "Begone!" shouted Sirzechs as he blasted a few devils with the Power of Destruction, clearing the area for the devils of the Anti-Satan to retreat. "Go Go Go!" shouted Sirzechs as the devils quickly left to go back to base. Before Sirzechs could go with them, he was blasted by some energy, sending him flying towards a cave by a mountain.

"Gah!" gasped Sirzechs as he went deep into the cave, crashing at a wall, causing a rumble within the cave. Suddenly, the cave collapsed in front of him because of the shockwave caused by his hard crash. Light quickly left the cave and Sirzechs was trapped.

"Shit" cursed Sirzechs as he didn't see any light coming from outside the cave. Looking around he noticed that the cave went deeper inside and a faint glow was emanating from deep within it. Curious about what that light is, Sirzechs started to make his way deeper inside the cave and saw that the light that was emanating from within the cave were blue flowers that gave off a faint glow and a tombstone was in the middle.

"Here Lies Naruto Uzumaki. The master of Awesomeness and Power" said Sirzechs as he sweatdropped at what the description said. This was either something fake or the person who created the tomb was incredibly stupid.

"Huh?" questioned Sirzechs as something just appeared before him, and what appeared was a piece of paper. "You have located my sanctuary. Never reveal the location of my sanctuary and you will be rewarded with a wish. If you want to use your wish now, shout "Naruto Uzumaki, Rise" and I shall come. If you ever reveal the location of my sanctuary, then you will die as a result" read Sirzechs as he read the consequences and reward.

Sirzechs deeply thought about the wish and noticed that this Naruto Uzumaki could help him win the Devil Civil War. _'All I have to do is not reveal the location of this sanctuary and I should be good. But wouldn't other devils have gone inside already? This seems too good to be true'_ thought Sirzechs as he was skeptical about it. Trying it out for the sake of winning the war, Sirzechs shouted out Naruto's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Rise!" shouted Sirzechs as he read the chant from the paper. At first nothing happened, making Sirzechs sigh at the supposed wish that this 'Naruto Uzumaki' was going to grant him, but after a few moments, a bright light emanated, blinding Sirzechs, forcing him to close his eyes. After a few moments after the bright light, Sirzechs opened his eyes and saw that a man, roughly the same height as him with bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes was facing him. Sirzechs noticed the man had a forehead protector on him and was dressed in a long red garb with sandals.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" questioned Sirzechs as the newly introduced person nodded his head, staring intently at Sirzechs, making the latter sweat slightly at the intense gaze.

"Yes I am. I see that you have found my sanctuary. Congratulations, you are the first one to do so in a century so that must mean that you are strong" stated Naruto impressed that someone has finally been able to find his resting spot in a century. Time really does become insignificant when you become immortal, so one century wasn't that all spectacular for him.

"Eh? How am I the first one to find this place in a century? Shouldn't this place have been easy to spot because of the fact that it's in a cave. Any devil could've already went in the cave to spot this, so how am I the first?" spouted off Sirzechs as he was greatly confused by Naruto's statement.

"Calm down you idiot" said Naruto as he grew irritated by Sirzech's questions. "No normal devil could see this sanctuary because it is covered in an illusion that only the strongest can identify. If any weak being were to enter this cave, they would only wander deeper into the cave, not being able to see the tomb or flowers" said Naruto as he pointed towards the tomb and blue flowers that emanated a faint glow.

"So.. What wish do you wish to make for me to grant. I will be able to grant you one wish of your desire" said Naruto as he stared intently at Sirzechs, waiting for an answer to be given to him so he could quickly grant him.

"Well.. You see.." said Sirzechs as he stared back at Naruto "I currently need help right now. There is a devil civil war going on at the moment between those who support the Old Satans, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan, while there is the opposing side who wants to get rid of the Old Satan ways. I am in the Anti-Satan faction and right now we are losing. Please help end this war and defeat the Anti-Satan Faction!" shouted Sirzechs as he bowed to Naruto, hoping that he would grant his wish.

"Rise up…." said Naruto as he didn't know his name

"Sirzechs Gremory" stated Sirzechs, head still down on the ground.

"Rise up Sirzechs Gremory. I shall grant you your wish. It is a pretty selfless wish that you desire. Are you sure that this is the wish that you want to be granted and not anything else like more power, fame, or money?" questioned Naruto as Sirzechs shook his head at all those suggestions.

"No. I wish for the Anti-Satan faction to win this war and to change the ways of the devil community. I want there to be change within the devil community and the first step towards doing so is to defeat the Old Satan Faction" said Sirzechs, strong on his belief.

"Ok. I shall help you win this war and change the fate of the devil community" said Naruto feeling a sense of nostalgia at what Sirzechs said, reminding him of when he was younger and aspired to do something similar.

"Take me to them now and I shall eliminate them all" said Naruto as Sirzechs shook his head.

"First, we have to go to my parents. They called me to group back up to think of a strategy. After we do that, then we will strike at the enemy" said Sirzechs as Naruto nodded at what he said.

"Let's get out of here now"

Before Sirzechs could go back towards the entrance of the cave, a large blast landed on the side of the cave, effectively creating an opening to the outside.

"Let's go" said Naruto as he went towards the path that he blew up towards the outside while Sirzechs could only stare at what he just did, amazed at his power. _'I couldn't even sense him charge up his power to create such a large explosion! How strong can this guy be?'_ thought Sirzechs as they left the cave.

"So where is this base of yours where the rest of your people will meet up?" Questioned Naruto as Sirzechs told him the location. "Close your eyes and picture the place" suddenly said Naruto as Sirzechs looked skeptical at what Naruto was going to do to him.

"Don't worry about me trying to do something to you. I'll just get to the location a little faster" said Naruto giving Sirzechs the first smile since the time he met him. Sirzechs nodded his head, slightly reassured that nothing was going to happen to him, but still a little skeptical.

With the signal of approval, Naruto put his hand on Sirzechs and together, they instantly disappeared, out of sight from where they previously were.

"W-woah" said Sirzechs as he felt lightheaded at what just happened and fell on the ground, confused at what happened to them. Suddenly, Sirzechs noticed that he was in a tent, surrounded by Zeoticus, Venelana, Ravial, Raven, Serena, Steven, Serafall, Falbium, Abuja, and several other devils. Next to him was Naruto, who stood tall.

As the devils were shocked that Sirzechs quickly appeared before their eyes, they instantly went on guard the moment they saw Naruto next to Sirzechs.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Sirzechs" questioned Zeoticus as he prepared to fight back if Naruto would attack.

"I am simply but a human helping on behalf of Sirzechs. I will help end this war between your side and the opposing side" said Naruto as Sirzechs got up and nodded.

"That's right. Naruto is going to help us to win the war. He is incredibly strong and can do us a great help" said Sirzechs as the devils slowly looked around towards each other and nodded, trusting Sirzechs word.

"Alright if you say so. We will trust you" said Venelana. Naruto looked towards Venelana, staring intently at her for a moment before doing the same towards Raven and Serena.

"You have some beautiful sisters there Sirzechs. Are most female devils this good looking or something" said Naruto towards Sirzechs as he pointed towards the three women. Sirzechs laughed at Naruto as Naruto was confused at why he was laughing at him. The three women blushed at being called beautiful as no devil every openly said that they were and were too afraid to do so.

"T-those are not my sisters. The brunette is my mother. The blonde is Lady Phenex and the black haired woman is Lady Sitri." Wheezed Sirzechs as he tried to regain his breath.

"Ah. Forgive my rudeness and ignorance." Said Naruto as he appeared in from the of three of them and kneeled down in front of each of them. He kissed the back of their hand as a form of apology.

Venelana, Raven, and Serena once again blushed at the action that Naruto has done because no one ever had the guts to do it to them.

"I-It's okay" stuttered Raven as she inwardly cursed for stuttering in front of a person she just met.

"Oi! Stop flirting with my mom!" said Sirzechs with Serafall adding a "Yeah" in the back. Naruto, hearing Serafall's voice turned towards her, ignoring Sirzechs remark and went towards her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you miss. Your name?" questioned Naruto as he held Serafall's hand within his and also kissed hers, causing her to blush brightly at his gesture.

"E-Eh? I-I-It's ok. I don't really mind" stuttered Serafall as she quickly let go of her hand from Naruto's and looked down, embarrassed at blushing because of a stranger, but also because of how handsome he was.

"Hahahaha. You ladies are funny" laughed Naruto as he saw all of the ladies reactions. "I couldn't contain myself" he laughed as he moved away back towards Sirzechs, who sighed at what just happened. Venelana, Raven, and Serena all seethed in rage at Naruto teasing them. They thought he was a gentleman but it looks like he is an idiot.

"Naruto-saan" muttered the three ladies as a dangerous aura shrouded the three of them. Hair flying wildly, Naruto saw flashbacks of a certain red-headed mom doing that as well. "Please come here" they slowly said as all Naruto could do was nod.

-One Beating Later-

"You are not to play with a woman's heart like that you hear me young man" said Venelana as all Naruto could do was nod as his eyes and mouth were bruised up from the beating he received.

"Hai" said Naruto as everyone else in the room sweatdropped at what just happened.

"I think he is older than everyone here" interjected Sirzechs as every devil looked at him in surprise at his declaration.

"Nonsense that boy looks just the same age as you, if not younger" said Ravial as they nodded with his claim.

"I'm actually around 500 years old? I forgot as time doesn't really matter to me since I'm immortal" said Naruto sheepishly, quickly recovered as if the bruises never appeared in the first place.

"Eh?" said everyone else as they were shocked by his age. This guy was really old, even for devil standards and he only looked about 18 in front of them. Nothing happened for a solid minute as everyone was thinking about Naruto's age.

"Alright Alright. Let's get down to business. We can have more fun later" said Naruto as he winked at Venelana, Raven, Serena, and Serafall at the innuendo, causing the four of them to blush at the implication.

"*cough*. Yes of course" said Zeoticus as they all quickly moved towards the round table in the center of the tent. "The Anti-Satan Faction is currently surrounding us on all sides and will keep on advancing at this rate since we have retreated" he said as he pointed on the map where the Anti-Satan Faction took over. "We need to quickly gather our forces and use brute force towards the west and east so we can pincer them. Sirzechs, you will go with Naruto-san and Ajuka west while Serafall and Falbium will east"

"Hai" they said as they quickly left towards their respective destinations, confident in destroying the Old Satan Faction.

After the four young devils and one immortal left, Zeoticus instructed Venelana, Raven, and Serena to continue getting injured devils from the battlefield to bring to Steven, while him and Ravial went up North to stall time.

"Ravial and I will try to delay the forces north as much as possible while the west and east do their work for the pincer to work" said Zeoticus as everyone left in the tent nodded their heads and started to work.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sirzechs, and Ajuka…**

"Naruto, can you quickly take us over towards west? Just teleport us straight in the defense as their devil signatures are easy to detect" asked Sirzechs as Naruto nodded and told both of them to stand still.

"Alright. Stand Still because you will both feel a little bit lightheaded" commanded Naruto as Sirzechs and Ajuka nodded their heads. Naruto put both his hands on their shoulders and concentrated towards the west where a large concentration of energy was located. Naruto found the large concentration of energy and teleported them towards the center of it.

**West where the large concentration of energy is…**

"We will be by the Anti-Satan trash in a few more minutes! Get ready to destroy them!" yelled an Old-Satan faction general as in front of him, approximately 15,000 devils shouted in agreement. Before the general could say something else towards his men, in the center of the army was a sudden explosion, sending all the men around the explosion flying and getting obliterated in the process.

"What in Lucifer's name is happening? Men! Attack! We have intruders in our area!" yelled the general as the remaining army that didn't get hurt by the explosion rushed towards it to stop any more damage from happening. Those that rushed towards the explosion were suddenly destroyed by a large beam of dark concentrated energy. The energy from the general's men were being directed towards their own comrades.

"Power of Destruction?!" shouted the general as he realized there were a few prominent annoyances in the Anti-Satan trash. "Sirzechs Gremory! Ajuka Astaroth!" shouted the general as the smoke dissipated showing Sirzechs and Ajuka attacking with Naruto watching.

'_How did these trash get here so fast?! We should've sense them coming towards us, but how did they attack the center of my army?!'_ thought the general as he noticed more and more of his men getting destroyed by them. The general had no other option available other than to call in for more reinforcement.

"Rizevim-sama, I need more reinforcement towards the west. Our army is getting destroyed by Anti-Satan trash Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth. There seems to be another devil working with them.

"Hai Rizevim-sama, she should be capable of defeating them with me here. I will stall for time" said the general as the mental call between the general and Rizevim abruptly ended.

"Now…." muttered the general as more devils were getting destroyed. "Attack with all of your might! We are representing the Old-Satan Faction and will not lose to some trash! Go my men and fight till the very last end!" shouted the general as the remaining army gained strength from the general and rushed towards the trio.

"Tch" muttered Sirzechs as he and Ajuka continuously attacked devil after devil, stamina slowly draining from him. He looked towards his side to see Ajuka facing the same problem as him as their stamina would eventually run low. Reinforcements would surely arrive and they would have to eventually retreat so preserving stamina was the utmost importance. Looking behind him, Sirzechs noticed Naruto watching them fight, doing nothing.

"Oi! Naruto! Help us fight them! Why are you standing around doing nothing?!" shouted Sirzechs as Naruto looked at him in a confused manner.

"Why should I help? Aren't you guys more than able to defeat these weaklings. I mean their general is very weak as well so this should be pretty easy for you two" said Naruto as Sirzechs and Ajuka gained tickmarks from his remark.

"Just help us you baka!" yelled both Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"There are a lot of them and we have to preserve our stamina for when reinforcement arrives. They are surely to be stronger than these guys!" shouted Ajuka as Naruto sighed at their justification.

"Hai Hai. I'll fight these weaklings and you guys can gain your stamina back. You guys can fight the reinforcements then" said Naruto as he let Sirzechs and Ajuka continue fighting until there was a reasonable distance between them and the Old-Satan Faction devils.

"Watch and learn young devils for I will show you the ways of my awesomeness" said Naruto in a sage-like manner while Sirzechs and Ajuka sweatdropped at his response.

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened his eyes to reveal that his usual warm electric blue eyes to be ice cold, ready to kill. Gathering chakra, Naruto held up a kunai and shouted "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!" and over 50 identical versions of Naruto appeared. "Attack" said the original Naruto as all the clones vanished and started to obliterate the devils.

"Wow…" muttered Sirzechs and Ajuka in shock as they witnessed the massacre of the devils by an army of Narutos. "I didn't even sense a large amount of energy come from Naruto and he is already this strong. I wonder what his true power is like if he can do this without breaking a sweat" said Sirzechs.

"Yeah…" muttered Ajuka as he balled his fists at what he was witnessing. He needed to get stronger and gain more stamina fast or he would never get anywhere in life.

As the Old-Satan faction army was quickly depleting, the general was shocked at the rate at which it was happening. Who was this random guy and how was he so strong?! _'This makes no sense. How is this trash so strong. I've never even saw him before fighting with the Anti-Satan Faction'_ thought the general as he had to stall time for the reinforcement to quickly come.

"Now Now oji-san. I think it's time for you to die" said Naruto as he killed the last remaining devil of the army and turned to face the general of the Old-Satan Faction army. "You should just come over here and die a quick death because you're weak" boredly said Naruto as he stared at the general.

"Grrrrrr.." muttered the general angrily as he glared at Naruto, furious at him for severely underestimating him. "How dare you think that I will just let you kill me you mongrel. I will destroy you!" shouted the general as he shouted and rushed towards Naruto, forgetting about stalling for time.

Reaching Naruto, the general sent a flurry of punches towards Naruto's body, successfully landing all of his punches on him. Concentrating his energy towards his right fist, the general sent a large amount of concentrated power towards Naruto's face, sending him flying away from him.

"Hah…. Hah… Hah…." panted the general as the attacks drained him of his energy. He looked ahead to see that Naruto stopped himself and was standing a few meters away from the general, not moving at all.

"I must say, you pack quite a punch" said Naruto as he spit blood out of his mouth and started to walk towards the general. "I'm sorry for underestimating you oji-san because you're pretty strong."

As Naruto continued to walk, all the general could do was look on in shock at what happened. What the fuck just happened? _'This guy is a monster. I charged most of my power towards my hand and punched him with it and he's not even fazed?!'_ Before he could continue his thoughts, Naruto appeared directly in front of him and sent a chakra-enhanced fist his way.

"Gah!" shouted the general as he flew backwards and onto the ground. "Shit that fucking hurt" said the general as he struggled to get back up, but only to come crashing back down.

"Hahaha… You think you can get back up! I won't let you oji-san!" shouted Naruto as he repeatedly stomped on the general's chest, further pushing him deeper into the ground, cracks forming around them.

"What a sadist" said Ajuka noticing that Naruto was greatly taking pleasure towards the pain he was inflicting towards the general. "He isn't even going to stop anytime soon is he" said Ajuka as he looked towards Sirzechs.

"Y-yeah" he said as he shouted towards Naruto. "O-Oi! Naruto! I think he is already down now"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he snapped out of his sadistic tyranny and saw the general lying on the ground, barely breathing and badly beaten up. "Ah…. sorry" said Naruto as he let his sadistic side get the better of him.

"Well it looks like someone else showed up so I guess I just finished just in time" said Naruto as he looked ahead of him.

A mysterious figure appeared in the distance and what slowly showed was a beautiful woman with long silver hair in a braid. She was wearing a tight battle suit that was all black that hugged her voluptuous figure nicely. She had an hourglass figure with shapely hips. Her face was unblemished and the only makeup she wore was bright red lipstick. Her silver eyes stared down Naruto.

"Get off of the general you trash" said the mysterious figure as she suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and punched him towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Woah there" said Sirzechs and Ajuka as they broke Naruto's fall that was heading their way. "Who is that pretty woman?" said Sirzechs as he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"I believe she is the reinforcement to come help" coughed Naruto as he coughed up blood. "Shit. She is pretty strong. Plenty times stronger than that so called general over there" said Naruto as they saw the woman healing the general.

"Are you alright sir" said the woman as she healed the general.

"Yes. thanks to you. You have saved my life, so I thank you Grayfia" said the general as the now-named Grayfia nodded her head at the general. "Be careful. The blonde-haired man is strong, possible even stronger than the Gremory or Astaroth so be warned, I don't know if you can take three of them on together."

"Don't worry about me. Just rest and gather your strength." said Grayfia as she finished healing the general and stood up, facing the trio.

"You guys are fighting this one right? If you need help then I will, but for now I will watch" said Naruto as Ajuka and Sirzechs nodded their heads in agreement. They let go of Naruto and walked up towards Grayfia, waiting to see her reaction.

"So you two will be fighting me huh? Get ready to die…" muttered Grayfia as her silver eyes flashed a bright red before she rushed.

* * *

**So! Grayfia has finally entered the mix and the fight between her and Ajuka/Sirzechs will begin! This chapter has been a little bit lazy so I'm sorry for that, but I will improve on the later chapters. I will have a little bit more free time after this so I should be getting out another chapter fairly soon, but no promises. Also, sorry to those who have messaged me about the upload schedule being every Wednesday because I don't think I will be able to promise that so I'm sorry about that as well. Uploads might be inconsistent. **

**Thank you guys again for reading this series as I'm amazed by how many people favorited and followed this story. Its INSANE!**

**Naruto's Harem (sort of):**

**-Venelana**

**-Raven**

**-Grayfia**

**-Rias (by popular demand)**

**-Akeno (popular demand)**

**-Serena? (don't know yet)**

**-Koneko? (dont know)**

**-Kuroka? (dont know)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo... Been back after a while. I got no excuse for my my time off other than I've been chillin. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I will try to write more afterwards!**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Previously…**

A mysterious figure appeared in the distance and what slowly showed was a beautiful woman with long silver hair in a braid. She was wearing a tight battle suit that was all black that hugged her voluptuous figure nicely. She had an hourglass figure with shapely hips. Her face was unblemished and the only makeup she wore was bright red lipstick. Her silver eyes stared down Naruto.

"Get off of the general you trash" said the mysterious figure as she suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and punched him towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Woah there" said Sirzechs and Ajuka as they broke Naruto's fall that was heading their way. "Who is that pretty woman?" said Sirzechs as he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"I believe she is the reinforcement to come help" coughed Naruto as he coughed up blood. "Shit. She is pretty strong. Plenty times stronger than that so called general over there" said Naruto as they saw the woman healing the general.

"Are you alright sir" said the woman as she healed the general.

"Yes. thanks to you. You have saved my life, so I thank you Grayfia" said the general as the now-named Grayfia nodded her head at the general. "Be careful. The blonde-haired man is strong, possible even stronger than the Gremory or Astaroth so be warned, I don't know if you can take three of them on together."

"Don't worry about me. Just rest and gather your strength." said Grayfia as she finished healing the general and stood up, facing the trio.

"You guys are fighting this one right? If you need help then I will, but for now I will watch" said Naruto as Ajuka and Sirzechs nodded their heads in agreement. They let go of Naruto and walked up towards Grayfia, waiting to see her reaction.

"So you two will be fighting me huh? Get ready to die…" muttered Grayfia as her silver eyes flashed a bright red before she rushed.

**Present….**

"Die in the name of Lucifer..." whispered Grayfia as she rushed towards Sirzechs and Ajuka with the intent of killing them both. Gathering an immense amount of demonic energy, Grayfia created several dragons made out of ice "**[Ice of the Devil: Dragon]** " said Grayfia as she commanded the dragons of ice to rush towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

Sirzechs and Ajuka were not prepared for the female devil to suddenly rush towards them and could only defend themselves from the ongoing attack.

As the dragons rushed towards them, Sirzechs was barely able to produce some of his Power of Destruction to destroy the dragons before it could attack him.

"Ajuka! Get behind me fast!" yelled Sirzechs as Ajuka did what he was told and went behind Sirzechs. Luckily, he was able to make it in just before the dragon got to him and Sirzechs was able to block the ongoing attacks.

***BOOM***

The dragons shattered in a flurry of icicles raining down in the area. All that was seen was an ice cloud surrounding Sirzechs and Ajuka with icicles raining down on them.

"Shit!" cursed Ajuka as he saw that the attacks still kept on coming even though they destroyed it. "These ice dragons are a pain in the ass. I will deal with these annoying icicles" said Ajuka as he summoned his magic. "**[Kankara Formula #1: Protect]**" shouted Ajuka as a flurry of equations and formulas appeared above them, guarding against the ongoing icicles.

**Off to the side with Naruto…**

"These guys should always be prepared for anything, yet they look like complete amateurs" muttered Naruto as he watched Sirzechs and Ajuka protect themselves from the attacks made by Grayfia. Several stray pieces of ice were making their way towards Naruto, but before it could attack him, they exploded.

"She is a pretty strong fighter, I'll give her that and it looks like those ice dragons were just a decoy for the main attack" said Naruto as he watched Grayfia continue her rush towards the two male devils as they were defending themselves in the cloud of ice.

**Back with Grayfia…**

"**[Ice of the Devil: Blizzard]**" said Grayfia as a powerful blizzard was created, enhanced with her powerful devil energy to make it even deadlier.

Sirzechs and Ajuka couldn't handle the onslaught that Grayfia was giving to them as the blizzard and the icicles hurt them every so often.

" Shit her ice really hurts" said Sirzechs as a flurry of ice kept on hitting him, adding on to the layer of demonic energy made it even worse. Sirzechs and Ajuka's clothes were being shredded, giving the ice the chance to directly penetrate their skin.

"Sirzechs! We need to retreat a little to regain some control!" shouted Ajuka as he realized that they were going to get nowhere with the ice surrounding them. "Let's get out of he-" before Ajuka could finish his sentence, Grayfia suddenly made her appearance in front of Ajuka and calmly whispered "**[Ice of the Devil: Devil's Rage]**" as a magic circle appeared in front of her mouth and a large torrent of ice charged with demonic energy was shot at Ajuka.

"GAH!" shouted Ajuka as blood escaped his mouth and sent him flying backwards towards Naruto's direction.

"Woah…" muttered Naruto as he caught Ajuka, who appeared to be okay, except for the blood escaping from his mouth. "You didn't get damaged from her attack , which should have shot a hole through your stomach" said Naruto as Ajuka shakily got back up.

"Heh. I managed to create a full body defense formula that is capable of taking one attack before breaking… Unfortunately I wont be able to make another one right now as it's in its prototype phase and will take a while to make." said Ajuka as he scraped the blood off his mouth and rushed back to Sirzechs.

**With Sirzechs…**

"Grrgh…" grunted Sirzechs as he was still fighting the blizzard. "How the fuck is this blizzard still going on?! Her magic should be draining quickly with this type of spell. This is insane!" he said as he continued to struggle to find his way out of the blizzard.

Having enough of this annoyance, Sirzechs gathered his Power of Destruction and blasted it all around him. "Hah!" shouted Sirzechs as he shot the Power of Destruction in all directions in hopes of destroying all the ice around him.

The blizzard started to slowly disappear, making Sirzechs sigh in relief of finally stopping it.

"If you think that you stopped my blizzard…" said a voice behind him, causing him to snap around, only to find nothing. "Think again" said the voice now in front of him, causing him to see Grayfia who was smirking at Sirzechs.

Before Sirzechs could even say a word or fight back against Grayfia, she had already summoned her powers. "**[Ice of the Devil: Howling Dawn]**" said Grayfia as a light blue orb the size of a ball appeared in front of Grayfia and shot towards Sirzechs. As Sirzechs saw the orb coming straight towards him, he noticed that Grayfia had already left from where she was standing. '_How the fuck did she leave so fast?!'_ thought Sirzechs as he shifted his focus towards the oncoming orb.

Quickly gathering his energy, Sirzechs used his Power of Destruction to try and negate the oncoming orb. "**[Ruin the Extinct]**" shouted Sirzechs as he shot the condensed Power of Destruction at the orb causing the two to collide, ending in him being blown away from the destruction.

Like a nuke, everything within the vicinity got annihilated, blowing debris all over the place and creating a large crater from where the two orbs collided. Ajuka who was rushing towards Sirzechs at the time, quickly moved out of the way towards Naruto, who continued to watch the explosion happen.

"Quick, get out of here Naruto! The explosion is going to reach this area too!" shouted Ajuka as he saw Sirzechs flying towards them. Looking around, Ajuka couldn't even spot Grayfia within the area or the general, meaning that she probably got him to safety.

"You worry to much Ajuka" lazily said Naruto as he slowly got up and jumped up, catching Sirzechs who was flying towards them and created a barrier. "**[Power of Creation: God's Barrier]**" said Naruto as he created a barrier surrounding the three. The explosion quickly made its way towards the three and as Sirzechs and Ajuka braced for impact, nothing happened. The explosion made its way around the barrier, keeping the three men safe from the explosion. All that was left around them was the small piece of land that they were standing on. Everything else within a mile radius was gone at least a foot deep.

"Oh my Lucifer" muttered Sirzechs as he noticed the destruction that happened around them because of the two orbs colliding. "I expected my **[Ruin the Extinct]** to completely stop her orb, but instead, hers was just as powerful as mine, causing the explosion. How strong is she?!" said Sirzechs as it was the first time he felt helpless against an enemy devil.

"Looks like she is just as strong as both of you, but both of you can defeat her. I don't understand why both of you aren't working together to defeat her. You're allowing her to fight each of you individually" said Naruto as Ajuka and Sirzechs looked at each other before looking back at Naruto.

They both were trying to help each other, but with Grayfia's abilities unknown to both of them, they didn't know how to approach her. Instead, they both got caught off guard by how strong she was and found her abilities to be quite annoying.

"Well… we didn't expect her to be so strong and were caught off guard by her abilities so we had no time to work together" said Ajuka sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto just looked at Ajuka with a deadpanned look.

"Where is she now, this Grayfia woman because before the explosion went off, she suddenly disappeared. The general is gone too." said Sirzechs as he looked around the destroyed area. No signs of life was found within the area, only craters and debris all around them.

"She left to pick up the general and proceeded to take him away from the area, knowing that her attack would cause a large explosion" said Naruto as he scanned the area, activating his Rinnegan to find her and the general. "Man, you guys suck at fighting" said Naruto as Sirzechs and Ajuka gained tick marks from his blatant jab at their skills. However, they decided to keep their mouths closed because they knew the difference in their skills.

As Naruto continued to scan the area for Grayfia and the general, he noticed two signatures that were a few miles away from then, consisting of one strong aura and one weak aura. "Found them…" muttered Naruto as he proceeded to turn towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Both of you hold my shoulders. I found the two already and this time, I will fight her. I was getting bored anyways" said Naruto as the two nodded and proceeded to hold his shoulder. Instantly the three disappeared, leaving only the small piece of land that they were standing on in the midst of all the destruction.

**With Grayfia and the general…**

"Why did you save me Grayfia-sama. You don't need to save a weak devil like me" weakly said the general as Grayfia gently laid him down on the ground after they escaped the explosions. They were currently in the forest, hiding from everything.

"I saved you because you are still part of our faction and I shouldn't leave a comrade behind" said Grayfia as she gently smiled at him. "Don't worry and just rest, we still have a long way to go before we get back to Lucifer-sama. I don't intend to fight them anymore because they have strength in numbers." The general nodded at Grayfias response, finding it to make sense.

"If we do run into them again, just be wary of the blonde. He is stronger than the two that you have fought. If you do fight him, then I don't think you will make it out alive" whispered the general as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

As Grayfia listened to the advice the general gave her, she noticed while fighting the two devils that the blonde was indeed not fighting her and instead observing from a distance. She noticed that when some of the icicles from her spell were about to land on the blonde, he blocked it with little effort, proving that he was competent and potentially powerful to make it seem like her icicles were nothing.

"Ara Ara… You sure are a strong fighter Grayfia-chan. Do you want to have a fight with me or do you want to surrender" whispered a voice right next to her. Grayfia squeaked in surprise as she was so lost in thought to not notice that someone was next to her. Quickly regaining her composure, Grayfia jumped back to further assess who was next to her.

The general was still next to the person that she jumped from and when she looked at who whispered in her ear, Grayfia noticed that it was the blonde and the two devils from before. '_How did they come here so quickly?! I was sure that I hid my presence and went far enough for them not to detect me'_ thought a shocked Grayfia as Naruto waved his arm beckoning her to come back over.

"Oiiiii! Come back Grayfia-chaaan! I was just joking about fighting!" yelled Naruto as Grayfia's eyebrow twitched at the blonde calling her with such an affectionate tone. Who was this guy to be so carefree when they were in the middle of a warzone. Sirzechs and Ajuka were no different as they sweatdropped at Naruto's change in behavior when talking to the female devil.

Grayfia ignored what Naruto was yelling at her and decided that her top priority was to get the general back into her possession so she could escape back to Lucifer. Charging her demonic energy, Grayfia started to cast magic spells. "**[Ice of the Devil: Glacial Rage]**" uttered Grayfia as magic circles appeared on the ground near Naruto, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and the general.

"Jump away!" Yelled Sirzechs as he and Ajuka jumped from the vicinity of the magic circles, while Naruto just picked up the general and jumped up.

As Grayfia finishes her magic spell, large glaciers appeared from the ground where the four were previously at. The size of the glaciers were very large and proved to be inefficient in hurting the three, but Grayfia had other ideas.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Devil's Rage]**!" shouted Grayfia as a magic circle appeared in front of Grayfia's mouth, shooting a large torrent of ice as the three were still in the air.

"**[Power of Creation: God's Barrier]**" said Naruto as a barrier appeared to block the torrent of ice coming their way. Grayfia stood shocked at how the blonde easily deflected her magic attack as it was one of her stronger attacks in her arsenal. Before she could attack any further, Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Grayfia-chan you have no chance of winning and I know that you want your general back so you should give up~!" said Naruto in a playful tone before he slammed Grayfia into the ground with one hand while holding the general over his shoulder with the other.

"Argh!" yelled Grayfia as the attack proved to be stronger than she imagined. Blood came out of her mouth as she shakily stood back up in front of Naruto.

Quickly gathering her energy, Grayfia shot icicles towards Naruto, and knowing that he only had one hand available, she used that opportunity to jump away to gather her senses.

"Wow. You're smart and beautiful. What a good combination" said Naruto as Grayfia lightly blushed at the compliment, but otherwise brushed it off after. "I guess you're after this guy right?" said Naruto as he lifted the general to show her his body. Grayfia gave no comment about it being her true objective, but with the slight tense of her body, Naruto knew that she was after him. '_Bingo'_ thought Naruto as he knew what he had to do.

"I have a deal for you" said Naruto as Grayfia gave no comment, but didn't do anything either to show that she was listening. "If you beat me in a battle, then I will surrender and let you have the general while you both can escape" he said, shocking Sirzechs and Ajuka at the absurd proposition. If he lost, then they would be the ones at the back foot. "However, if you lose, then you will surrender yourself to me and me alone, so you won't have to worry about the Anti-Satan Faction killing you. I am not sided with the Anti-Satan Faction, but merely assisting a devil within it" said Naruto as Grayfia pondered at the deal.

If she accepted the deal, there was a chance that she would be able to win and if she didn't win, then she would just be with the blonde, who supposedly wasn't sided with the Anti-Satan Faction.

"How can I trust to you to not be sided with the Anti-Satan Faction and will those two interfere with our fight" said Grayfia as Naruto shook his head at her.

"Those two will not interfere and I will show you how serious I am about not being sided with the Anti-Satan Faction" said Naruto as he quickly bit his thumb and drew blood while creating a seal. Chanting a few words, the seal glowed and disappeared.

"That seal that I just created is an insurance for you. If I do win and turn you in, then I will die. The only way for the seal to break off is for you to submit to me to show that you dont feel threatened by the prospect. I promise that if I do win, then I will only have you serve me.

Grayfia, Ajuka, and Sirzechs were surprised by how dedicated Naruto was to ensure that Grayfia would not die if he were to win the match and to also ensure her escape if she were to win. Grayfia couldn't help but feel something swell in her chest when she noticed the dedication the blonde had to ensure that she would not die if he were to win. Feeling compelled to trust the blonde, Grayfia decided then.

"What is your name?" said Grayfia as Naruto grinned at her.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm sure you will remember it beautiful." smiled Naruto as he winked at her.

"I see. Then Naruto-san, I agree to your terms and will fight you" said Grayfia, unfazed by his blatant flattery, as Naruto nodded at her and set the general down to face her.

As the two stood across from each other, neither made a move. A long, silent five minutes have passed and all Naruto and Grayfia have done was stand still. Neither of them have done anything of significance to each other, seemingly frozen in time.

**With Sirzechs and Ajuka...**

"What are they even doing?" questioned Sirzechs as he stood on the sidelines with Ajuka, waiting to see them both fight, but all he saw was them standing still. He thought that they were going to fight, so was he missing something.

Ajuka, still focusing his eyes towards Naruto and Grayfia told Sirzechs why they were exactly doing that. "They are gauging each others powers to see who will attack first. They both understand that if one of them strikes first, then the other will have the advantage to counter and most likely take control of the entire match. Everything lies within the first attack" stated Ajuka as his calculated eyes narrowed at the sudden spike of power from Naruto.

"Is Naruto going to attack first. I noticed that his energy has sharply increased. Wouldn't that mean that if he attacks first, then Grayfia would eventually win?" asked Sirzechs as Ajuka sighed at his constant questioning.

"Not necessarily. There are many factors to this match. We still don't know who is the more powerful one in this match. It could be Naruto or Grayfia so even if one were to attack first, they could utterly destroy the other one. I was just speculating based on if they were on equal fighting levels" said Ajuka. As he was talking, he noticed the slight change in Naruto's stance, making it seem that he will be striking soon and looking at Grayfia, he noticed that she shifted her stance as well, seemingly understanding Naruto's intentions.

**With Naruto and Grayfia…**

As Naruto changed his stance, he suddenly rushed towards Grayfia. '**[Amaterasu]"** whispered Naruto as jet black flames rushed towards Grayfia, who in turn used her powers to try and block the oncoming attack.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Glacial Wall]"** said Grayfia as a large wall appeared in front of her, seemingly blocking the flames. However, as little as a second passed and the wall of ice broke from the sheer force of the flames. Barely escaping in time, Grayfia jumped towards the side to escape the oncoming flames. Before she could regain her concentration of her surroundings, Grayfia felt an invisible force attack her from behind, pushing her into the ground.

Slowly getting up, Grayfia noticed that Naruto attacked her from behind, even though he was in front of her just moments before. "Surprised my dear Grayfia?" questioned Naruto as he watched her downed form slowly get back up. "My flames were just a decoy for you to get distracted and for me to attack you from behind with my **[Shinra Tensei]**. Pretty neat huh" he said as Grayfia got back up.

"Why are you telling me this Naruto-san. You are telling your secrets to an enemy." coldly stated Grayfia as she refocused on the fight. "I won't get distracted that easily anymore"

"So cold" smiled Naruto as he got back into his fighting stance.

WIth no sort of indication, whether it was a spike in power or change in stance, Naruto rushed once again. "**[Shinra Tensei]**" whispered Naruto as an invisible force made its way towards Grayfia.

This time, Grayfia was ready for the push made by Naruto and made countermeasures to evade the attack. Understanding his attack, Grayfia used her wings to fly up in the air to avoid the attack and charged up her magical power. "**[Ice of the Devil: Devil's Rage]"** shouted Grayfia as a large torrent of ice made its way towards Naruto.

"**[Power of Creation: God's Barrier]"** calmly whispered Naruto as a barrier surrounded Naruto, blocking the ice from attack him. As the ice cleared away from him he noticed that Grayfia was no longer in the air. Suddenly he saw a blue orb just a few feet away from him, the same attack used against Sirzechs was coming his way. '_Shit! I can't create a barrier in time' _cursed Naruto as he braced for the explosion that would come his way.

A long period of silence lasted around the battlefield, only for a large explosion to be heard from all around. Sirzechs and Ajuka had to fly away from the explosion while Grayfia was already away. As the explosion occurred, no one could see what became of Naruto or even if he had even survived the attack. As the dust and smoke cleared the area, the three devils heard a voice from within the explosion.

"I guess I shouldn't have explained my techniques huh…" said Naruto as when the smoke cleared, what they saw was Naruto with gashes and bruises were surrounded by blood. However, if one would look closely, they would see that the gashes and bruises were already healing at an abnormal rate.

Sirzechs and Ajuka let out a sigh of relief that the fight wasn't over and they still had a chance for a powerful enemy to be on their side. Grayfia, in the meantime didn;t show it, but she was shocked by how fast Naruto's healing factor was and that he wasn't at all fazed by one of her powerful techniques. '_This guy is very dangerous. I need to watch out for his attacks and constantly damage him to slow that healing factor of his'_ thought Grayfia.

As she was thinking of her strategy, Grayfia failed to notice that Naruto had already left the spot from where the explosion was and already was behind her. "You're distracted right now my dear Grayfia" whispered Naruto from behind, snapping Grayfia out of her thoughts.

Before she could even do anything, Naruto slammed her down towards the ground.

As Grayfia was falling towards the ground, in hopes of breaking her fall, she used her wings to reduce the damage, but what shocked her was that 'Naruto' was already waiting for her down below.

Grinning at her, 'Naruto' focused his energy towards his hand and when Grayfia was a few moments away from him, he punched her in the stomach, sending her back into the air.

"Argh!" shouted Grayfia as blood sprayed out of her mouth from the force of his punch. Dazed from the punch, she never noticed that Naruto was behind her once again, waiting with a blue spiral ball of energy.

"**[Rasengan]"** said Naruto as the blue ball of energy was launched onto her back, sending her down to the ground. Struggling to get up, Grayfia now had a hole gaping in her stomach. Grayfia had to resort to use her healing magic to heal as quickly as possible.

"**[Devil's Blessing: Heal]"** whispered Grayfia as a hue of green magic surrounded her hand, where she then put it near her stomach. Any sort of hole that was once there was now gone and all that was left as a result, was her beautiful pale toned stomach.

"Wow" whistled Naruto as he witnessed Grayfia using her healing magic. "Your healing magic is pretty good. Almost as good as mine" he said as Grayfia had a small scowl at the comment. He was basically saying that he was better than her and was almost as good as him. '_The nerve of this guy to underestimate me'_ thought Grayfia as she calmed down and started to focus.

**Off to the side with Sirzechs and Ajuka…**

"Looks like she is getting serious now" said Ajuka as he noticed how Grayfia was focusing more and more, gathering her energy.

"She wasn't serious before… because it looked like she was pretty serious when she was getting beaten up by Naruto" said Sirzechs as he thought that Grayfia was just weaker than Naruto and couldn't really put much of a fight against him.

"No… she was never taking the fight seriously, but merely gauging how strong Naruto was. It looks like it failed for her because she ended up taking a lot of damage. I'm sure that Naruto wasn't taking the fight seriously yet either and still isn't" stated Ajuka.

"Do you think this fight will end soon? It looks like it will take a while before a victor emerges" questioned Sirzechs as Ajuka thought about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"This fight will either end really soon or will drag on for a while. I don't think that there is a middle ground for how long this fight will last based on their power. Either someone gets the upper hand and completely destroys the other, or none do and will cause a game of endurance." he said as Sirzechs nodded at his logic.

**Back to the fight…**

As Grayfia focused, Naruto noticed the sharp increase in her power and the aura she was emitting because of the power. '_She is starting to get serious now. Hopefully she will give me an amazing fight.'_ thought Naruto as he too started to focus and build up his energy.

As both of them gathered up their energy, the ground around them started to shake because of the sheer power they were emitting. Sirzechs and Ajuka even had to wipe off the sweat that was building because of how strong they both were.

Suddenly, Grayfia made the first move. "**[Ice of the Devil: Howling Dawn]"** whispered Grayfia as the blue orb of energy made its way in front of her and was launched towards Naruto.

"Heh. You think that will work on me twice. Shame on you" said Naruto as he dodged the oncoming attack, but what surprised was that Grayfia was not deterred by his response, but merely smirked.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Dragon]"** shouted Grayfia as a large dragon made of ice flew past Naruto towards her blue ball of energy. The dragon used its mouth to latch onto her previous spell and made its way towards Naruto.

"Fuck!" cursed Naruto as he had to brace himself for the attack as he did not expect a combined attack from her two spells.

"Finally" muttered Grayfia as she had was getting drained from using such powerful attacks at the same time. Just when she thought she could regain some of her energy back, clapping was suddenly heard from her right. Naruto was on her right, unscathed by the attack and looking well.

"I must say that was very well in execution" said Naruto as he applauded her effort. "However, I'm sorry to say this but I substituted myself with a clone to avoid your attack. Remember when I sent you flying to the ground and hitting you back up? The me on the ground was my clone" grinned Naruto as Grayfia's eyes grew wide at such a powerful technique.

"You are indeed a powerful foe, but I'm sorry to say that this match will end very soon in my favor" said Naruto as he rushed towards her. Grayfia, having been drained of her energy from her spells closed her eyes and braced herself for an attack to hit her but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that Naruto's eyes have changed and instead of his usual blue were replaced with blood red eyes with circular lines with black dots. She heard him mutter "**[Tsukiyomi]"** before she went unconscious.

**Inside Tsukiyomi World…**

Grayfia's eyes opened as she saw herself surrounded in a pitch black area with Naruto being the only living being seen. She saw Naruto coming towards her and braced herself for another attack, but like before, it never came, leaving her confused.

"Right now you are trapped in an illusion that will last for 72 hours, but will only last a few seconds in the real world. If you wish to give up, now would be the time to do so, or I will use measures to make sure that you are certain to lose." stated Naruto as Grayfia took note of her surroundings.

"What will happen if I choose not to give up… What will you do then?" questioned Grayfia as Naruto chuckled at her question.

"I don't have to tell you that, but since I'm feeling nice I'll tell you. If you choose not to give up, I will make you fight me for 72 hours to show the difference between our powers and just how strong I am compared to you." he said as Grayfia thought about her options and ultimately came to a decision.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but I will not give up that easily. If I gave up, then I would be a disgrace to the Lucifage household and to Lord Lucifer himself. It would also not be wise to look down upon me as I am quite capable of defending myself" said Grayfia as Naruto smiled at her.

"Very well. You shall fight me and witness the power of someone that is on a different class than you." he said as he readied himself to fight, as did Grayfia.

**Outside the Tsukiyomi World…**

Just three seconds have passed before Grayfia, who was standing fell down to her knees, a look of defeat etched across her face as she fought Naruto for 72 hours to see who was stronger.

Naruto, who was standing in front of her, crouched down and used his hand to lift her chin up to face him. "Do you admit your defeat now and serve me for eternity or will you perish on the battlefield?" whispered Naruto as Grayfia looked Naruto in the eyes and gave her answer.

**With Sirzechs and Ajuka…**

"What just happened?" questioned Sirzechs as he noticed that a few seconds ago, Grayfia was putting up a fight against Naruto and the next few seconds was of her standing still then falling to her knees.

"It looks like it's over in favor of Naruto, but I didn't think it would happen this fast. I would've expected Grayfia to put more of a fight against him." said Ajuka as he noticed the way the blonde waited for Grayfia to open her eyes to look at him in the eyes. '_Maybe it has something to do with the way his eyes changed…'_ thought Ajuka as he grew more curious about learning Naruto's powers.

"Well whatever happened, we should go to them right now as they are coming towards us" said Sirzechs as he and Ajuka flew over to them where Naruto grinned at them and Grayfia was as stoic as she could be.

"Both of you, say hi to Grayfia Lucifage, she is now helping you guys." cheered Naruto as he put his arm around Grayfia, who lightly blushed at the action. "However..." muttered Naruto as the air grew heavy "if your fellows wish to scorn her or make her try to do something I deem unreasonable like execution, then I will not hesitate to kill them and abstain her from helping you guys" said Naruto.

"Of course!" said Sirzechs as he nodded his head furiously. "I will make sure to tell our allies that Grayfia is now helping us and will make sure that she doesn't receive any negative treatment. If anything does happen, please let me punish them first" pleaded Sirzechs.

"Fine…" sighed Naruto, making Sirzechs and Ajuka breath a sigh of relief from the potential unnecessary deaths on their side.

"Well… what are you waiting for. Let's go back to base and end this war as fast as possible" said Naruto as he still had his arm around Grayfia who made no effort to get it off.

"Yes… Lets" said Ajuka, before he remembered something. "Wait… what about the General, what will we do with him?" he said as Naruto and Grayfia both forgot about him. All of them looked towards the downed form of the General.

"Errr….I think we will have to kill him" said Naruto as he looked down to Grayfia who was facing an inner turmoil of killing her ex-comrade. "Is that okay with you Grayfia? If we let him live, then more damage might come our way with him leading an army" he said as Grayfia nodded at his comment.

"Hai… Naruto-sama… you can kill him. It's for the better of ending this war earlier anyways" she whispered as he nodded his head and teleported to the General. Quickly stabbing him in the heart, Naruto closed his eyes and made his way back, officially ending an ally of Lucifer.

Ajuka, noticing how Naruto finished, created a magic circle to teleport them all to the base camp.

"Also" said Naruto as he stood next to Grayfia "Don't add the -sama in my name. Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun okay?" said Naruto as he smiled at her, causing her to slightly smile at his kindness.

"Okay.. Naruto-kun" whispered Grayfia as she didn't want Sirzechs and Ajuka to hear her act so unprofessional. She did have a reputation to uphold after all and the only one allowed to see a difference was now Naruto.

"Alright! Let's end this war and bring peace to the Underworld!" shouted Sirzechs as they all disappeared back to base camp.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this fight sequence between Naruto and Grayfia! Sorry if the fight was a little short, but hey, it's okay. Also, the original moves that I have created will become a theme throughout the chapters, so if you guys have problems with the ocness, then this story is probably not for you. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Grayfia is now part of the team and under Naruto!**

**Rate, Review, Constructive Criticism Appreciated, Flames Unappreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late 4th of July! I just finished a little past midnight and was also a little drunk when writing as well. Enjoy!**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**NOTE: This is still the memory from during the Devil Civil War**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Previously…**

"Hai… Naruto-sama… you can kill him. It's for the better of ending this war earlier anyways" she whispered as he nodded his head and teleported to the General. Quickly stabbing him in the heart, Naruto closed his eyes and made his way back, officially ending an ally of Lucifer.

Ajuka, noticing how Naruto finished, created a magic circle to teleport them all to the base camp.

"Also" said Naruto as he stood next to Grayfia "Don't add the -sama in my name. Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun okay?" said Naruto as he smiled at her, causing her to slightly smile at his kindness.

"Okay.. Naruto-kun" whispered Grayfia as she didn't want Sirzechs and Ajuka to hear her act so unprofessional. She did have a reputation to uphold after all and the only one allowed to see a difference was now Naruto.

"Alright! Let's end this war and bring peace to the Underworld!" shouted Sirzechs as they all disappeared back to base camp.

**Present…**

**Base Camp…**

As the three devils and one immortal came back to the base camp, they noticed that the older devils were all grouped up, discussing strategies on how to stop the advancement of the satan faction. Ravial was currently talking, while Zeoticus, Venelana, Raven, Steven, Serena and some other devils listened to his tactics. As Ravial continued talking, he was interrupted by Sirzechs who decided to announce his presence.

"We're back everyone and we got a new ally!" yelled Sirzechs as he smiled broadly towards the older devils. As the older devils raised an eyebrow at who the new ally was, Sirzechs grin only widened as he pointed his hand towards Grayfia who looked towards them with a stoic face and introduced herself to them.

"Hello everyone, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I will help fight to end this war." she said as she bowed her head down. The older devils were shocked that they were able to gain such a powerful ally on their side, but were a little skeptical because of her known status of serving the Lucifer household for generations. Venelana, who was skeptical about the ordeal decided to speak her mind about her skepticism.

"Hello Grayfia-san. You are a prominent figure for the satan faction and a powerful one at that, so why would you suddenly defect to our side? Are you planning on betraying us because you have been serving Lucifer for generations?" said Venelana as she wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen and cost them the war.

"Kaa-sa-" Sirzechs was about to assure his mother that nothing wrong would happen with Grayfia about defecting back to the satan faction, but said person in question beat him to it.

"I will not be defecting back to the satan faction because I now owe my life to Naruto-sama. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him giving me a choice." said Grayfia as she lightly smiled when remembering his generosity towards her whereas any other devil would've killed her on the spot.

Venelana nodded her head from the words said by Grayfia. It sounded like her life was now in the hands of another, and one that seemed to be trustworthy as well. With that in her mind, Venelana turned her head to Naruto, who had his eyes closed throughout the entire ordeal, looking as calm and as handsome as ever. '_What was that thought just now? He's handsome, yes, but I have a husband right now.'_ thought Venelana as she shook her head from such thoughts and focused on the current topic.

"Is this true Naruto-san? Is her life now in your hands and are you sure she will not betray us?" questioned Venelana as she waited for him to answer her question. What she got was him opening his eyes and looking around the room and focusing his eyes onto Venelana, who waited patiently for his answer.

For a few moments, Naruto was just staring at Venelana with a blank look, while said devil started to grow impatient from his lack of response.

"Well? Is it true?" said Venelana as she put her hands on her hip and started to tap her foot impatiently, unfit for a high class devil such as herself.

"Ummm what was the question again? I dozed out for a second there" said Naruto as he picked his right ear and looked around the room.

Everyone in the room, save for Venelana sweatdropped at his unprofessionalism and lack of respect, while Venelana grew irritated from his answer. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she repeated her question for him again. It would be unwise to throw a fit about his rudeness when they were in the middle of a civil war.

"I repeat… are you sure that Grayfia-san will not betray us and her life is now in your hands?" she said as Naruto nodded his head at her question.

"Of course she won't betray us. She is now MINE and I am confident that everything that is mine will stay mine and no one else's." said Naruto as Grayfia lightly blushed at how possessive he already was of her when they were just enemies a few moments ago.

"I see… Then I will trust you with your word" said Venelana as she, along with Raven and Serena thought that his possessiveness was an alluring trait of his. With that topic out of the way, Ravial put them up to speed with what they were currently planning and continued his strategy about what would happen.

Naruto, who was standing next to Grayfia, whispered "Don't worry Grayfia. I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I will keep my word on that." Those words made her blush again, something that Naruto caught and chuckled at her shyness.

Serafall and Falbium, who were leading a separate army, came back to base camp to confirm their lead over the Old Satan Faction. They made their way towards Sirzechs, Ajuka, Naruto, and Grayfia, where they were told of Grayfia's allegiance towards them.

As Serafall listened to the strategy, she remembered the encounter she had with Naruto and blushed at the memory. What made her blush even more was the fact that she was standing next to him and felt the power coming off of him. Power attracts female devils after all.

"-fall. Serafall!" said Sirzechs, snapping Serafall out of her stupor. Everyone was looking at her with confused looks about her lack of response, making her blush out of embarrassment.

"Yes?" she said as Sirzechs sighed at her failing to understand the plan that they were about to execute. This plan would be the turning point in the war that will drastically change everything for them.

"You, along with Grayfia will use your ice to halt the forces of the Old Satan Faction army, while I, along with Naruto will obliterate them as fast as possible to drastically decrease their numbers. Ajuka and Falbium will make sure that no harm will come our way and also advance our army. Understand? It's essential that you work together with Grayfia." said Sirzechs as Serafall nodded her head and looked towards Grayfia, who nodded her head towards her.

"Ok. I understand." said Serafall as she turned towards Grayfia and nodded her head towards her. "I hope we get along and work together" she said as Grayfia nodded her head once again in approval.

"Great! Now we can put this plan in motion and finally end this war" said Zeoticus, but before he could tell them to put the plan in motion, Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto-san?" he questioned.

"Before we fight, who is leading the Old Satan faction so I can understand who we are going up against." he said as Zeoticus nodded at the question.

"The ones currently leading are the descendents of the Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Katerea Leviathan. Rizevim, however is nowhere to be seen during the entirety of the war, so we believe that he is in hiding. So, we would be fighting against 3 out of the 4 descendents of the original Satans" said Zeoticus. Not having Rizevim greatly increases their chances of winning the war because he is just as strong as Sirzechs and Ajuka, who both are considered to be Super Devils.

Naruto, whose original task was to assist Sirzechs to end the Civil War, understood that the war was coming to a close, and that his time with helping them would be over. However, he felt compelled to stay longer with them, even after the war is over. '_Staying with 5 beautiful ladies is also a plus as well'_ thought Naruto as he looked over at Venelana, Serena, Raven, Serafall, and Grayfia and nodded his head in approval.

"I see. This war should be coming to an end now, with us being the victors." said Naruto as Grayfia, who was by his side, nodded her head, but was worried about meeting her ex-comrades again and facing the backlash of her defection.

"Alright finally! Enough talking. Let's end this war now and go!" shouted Sirzechs as everyone in the room yelled in agreement.

As they all started to teleport to the ally camp closest to the Old Satan Faction base, Naruto reassured Grayfia about her decision to defect. "Don't worry about what your ex-comrades think about your defection. After all, this wouldn't have had to happen if they thought about preserving the devil race." whispered Naruto as he seemingly read her thoughts and worries.

"Hai Naruto-sama. I'll try not to" whispered back Grayfia, making Naruto nod his head in satisfaction. Thinking about their encounter and fight, Grayfia couldn't help but be happy that she was not under the oppressiveness of the Old Satan Faction and now with a person that has been nothing but generous and kind towards her. '_He is a really nice person'_ thought Grayfia as she looked down at her hands to hide her smile.

**Ally base camp near Old Satan Faction…**

"Okay. Now that we are here, lets make sure that everything goes to plan." said Ravial as everyone else teleported into the base camp to make sure that everything goes smoothly for them. "The rest of our army should be coming in just a few moments. That means that there will be approximately 50,000 of us fighting the main location for the Old Satan Faction." he said.

"Let's keep the injuries to a minimum by grouping up. Make sure that no one is ever alone because that gives the enemy an opportunity to slowly deplete our forces, which is something that must be prevented" said Steven, who is leading the medical unit for the Anti-Satan Faction. Everyone there understood how serious he was to be in groups because of how he has to deal with the injuries with his team.

Shortly after his talk, the rest of the devil army teleported around the base camp to get ready for the upcoming fight.

"Alright, Grayfia and Serafall, you two will be on the front lines freezing everything in our path, while Sirzechs and Naruto will destroy afterwards. Me and Falbium will continue leading the army to make sure that no ambushes come our way" said Ajuka. He is leading the group, while the older devils stayed back to make sure nothing came through, making them the final defense.

"Ok!" said everyone. With that, the devils plus immortal started to head out and prepared to head straight towards the Old Satan Faction base.

**Old Satan Faction Base…**

"Katarea-sama! We have a problem right now. Our forces are depleting rapidly because of the attacks from the Anti-Satan Faction and Grayfia hasn't returned from her operation yet. Nor has the General either!" shouted a devil as he rushed in the area Katerea Leviathan was resting.

"Stupid Anti-Satan Faction trash! Grayfia hasn't come back either?! She either died or defected. Go now and gather all the troops! I will call in Creuserey and Shalba to help." said Katarea as she got ready. Katerea is a tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in a bun, and a voluptuous figure. Her outfit has a slit down the middle, showing her large assets.

"Where the fuck is Rizevim! He should be helping us out with this shit" cursed Katerea as she called Creuserey and Shalba to help attack. "Creuserey, Shalba! We need to attack the Anti-Satan Faction now or else we will have to retreat!" yelled Katerea through the magical speaker.

"Already?! I will gather my troops to come there immediately. These Anti-Satan trash don't know when to fucking stop" yelled Shalba through the speaker.

"I will gather my troops as well and will be there as fast as possible" said Creuserey through the speaker.

"Ok. Hurry up or else we are going to be in trouble. I can't believe we are having so much trouble against these lowly bastards" said Katerea as she ended the call. Before she could even get ready to leave her room, another devil barged in with more urgent news.

"Katerea-sama! The Anti-Satan Faction is moving towards us at a fast rate. Our forces are getting frozen over and destroyed! I've got intel that it looks like Grayfia-sama has defected over to them and is working with Serafall Sitri on the offense!" yelled a devil.

"Grayfia has defected over?! That fucking traitor! I'm going out right now to destroy these bastards. The other two will be coming soon so I will fucking hold out" yelled Katerea out of frustration. She leaked out immense demonic power to the point where the room started to shake. The devil who was in the room with her quickly took his leave out of fear, leaving her to herself.

**Battlefield with Anti-Satan Faction…**

"**[Ice of the Devil: Blizzard] [Ice Flowers]"** yelled Grayfia and Serafall respectively. The devils of the Old Satan Faction that were rushing towards them were suddenly frozen by the attacks of the two female devils. Grayfia's attacks slowed them down tremendously, followed up by Serafall's attack which were large ice flowers that blew up, freezing everything within its vicinity, which in this case were the Old Satan Faction devils.

"**[Power of Destruction: Rain]" **yelled Sirzechs. The devils encased in ice were all destroyed by the rain made out of the Power of Destruction, clearing the area in front of them instantly.

The rest of the army from the Old Satan Faction were shocked by how quickly their offensive force got obliterated, and only three of their enemies were attacking them. If only three of their members were able to clear a large chunk of the army, what would happen when all of them attacked? The only thing the soldiers from the Old Satan Faction could do is stall until three out of their four leaders come to save them.

While the Old Satan Faction were frozen in shock by what just happened to their offensive force, Sirzechs was have a one-sided argument with Naruto, who was not listening to what he was shouting about at all.

"Naruto! How could you not attack with me?! We are supposed to clean up together. I'm not supposed to do all the work together!" shouted Sirzechs, while Naruto picked his right ear, looking at anything else other than Sirzechs for a moment, until he stopped to look at him.

"Sirzechs, you were perfectly capable of doing the attack by yourself. Grayfia and Serafall worked together perfectly, instantly destroying those fools, so there was no need for me to waste my energy on them right now." said a straight faced Naruto. Sirzechs grew irritated by how lazy he was, while Grayfia and Serafall blushed lightly from his praise.

"Stop being so lazy and work together. If I recall, aren't you supposed to help me defeat the Old Satan Faction? That was my wish after all, so you have to work together with me" argued Sirzechs, causing Naruto to sigh at his stubbornness. Grayfia and Serafall, who momentarily forgot about the war, were confused about why Naruto exactly would be obligated to listen to Sirzech.

Grayfia, who was curious asked Naruto "Naruto-sama, why are you listening to Sirzechs-san command?" Serafall nodded at the question as well, curious because as far as the both of them could tell, Naruto was stronger than Sirzechs by a large margin.

"I am working for Sirzechs because he found my place of rest and awoke me. I said I would grant one wish within my power to the person who awoke me, and Sirzechs was the one who found me. He wished for me to help end the war." explained Naruto, who noticed that the Old Satan Faction started to push.

"What happens after you grant his wish. Where will you go then?" asked Serafall, as she was unsure if she wanted the blonde to leave just yet. His presence was comforting and his actions made her feel strange. Grayfia was also worried that she wouldn't be with her master anymore if he completes the wish.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm still deciding about that. I will give my answer after the war okay? Right now lets focus on winning this war because their moving towards us right now." said Naruto as he pointed ahead of them, where the Old Satan Faction army was moving.

"A-ah, right, let's move " said an embarrassed Sirzechs, while Grayfia and Serafall could only nod in embarrassment about forgetting that they were currently fighting in a war.

As the four started to refocus, Ajuka shouted at them, causing them to halt.

"Hold on!" yelled Ajuka, causing the four to look behind to see him moving his hand, telling them to come to him. They listened to his command, as he was the current leader, and rushed back towards him.

"I sensed another presence that arrived on their side. It is vastly stronger than any of the other signatures there, so I assume that it is either Katerea, Shalba, or Creuserey." explained Ajuka. Naruto, who nodded his head at the observation, raised his head and explained who he thought was there.

"I think that it is Katerea. I can sense the aura around a person, he decided to leave Senjutsu out of his explanation, and see that it resembles a woman. Man you female devils have some insane genetics. Your bodies are very sexy." said Naruto, while giving a thumbs up to Grayfia and Serafall. Grayfia and Serafall, in turn slapped Naruto in the back of the head, calling him a pervert, both blushing at his shamelessness.

"Well, let's just have Grayfia and Serafall do the same thing as before. Naruto please work together with Sirzechs this time. The faster we end their army, the better. We need to end Katerea before Shalba and Creuserey come to help her. The three of them fighting together could prove to be very troublesome, and potentially increase the duration of the war. Falbium and I will continue to lead the army" said Ajuka, ignoring Naurot's previous statement about female devil genetics.

"Ok!" shouted the four as they went and prepared to defeat the Old Satan Faction.

**With the Old Satan Faction…**

"Katerea-sama! Thank Lucifer you are here now! We don't know how long we would last without your help. The enemies are currently distracted by something so we should attack now!" shouted a devil general.

"No, we must wait for Shalba and Creuserey to arrive. For now, just push to assert our dominance. We can't let these Anti-Satan Faction scum advance and defeat us. Losing is not an option, especially with Grayfia defecting to their side" spat Katerea. As much as she wanted to destroy the Anti-Satan Faction army, she was not strong enough to defeat two devils on par with Rizevim, Grayfia, and an entire army. Serafall, she could beat, but the person with the blonde hair was an unknown entity to her.

"Looks like they are pushing right now" muttered Katerea. '_Shalba and Creuserey are almost here, so we might as well fight now. I can stall for time with my defensive abilities' _thought Katerea. She might as well fight now and stall for the other two to come to help her.

"Devils! For the sake of our race and for the preservation of our fallen leaders, we must give everything and fight! Let's destroy these scum!" yelled Katerea, getting a cheer from her army. They in turn started to rush towards the Anti-Satan Faction in hopes of crushing them.

**With Grayfia, Serafall, Naruto and Sirzechs…**

"Looks like Katerea riled them up" said Serafall, hearing the female devil shout to her army. The fast pace coming from the enemy army was also another indication that she did something to fuel them up.

"Get ready to use some of your strongest attacks. We need to get rid of them as fast as possible and focus on Katerea." said Sirzechs. He was confident that the two female devils could defeat the entire army, but if they couldn't, then there was always Ajuka, Falbium and their army coming in.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Blizzard] [Ice Flowers]" **yelled Grayfia and Serafall a second time. They were thinking that their attacks would penetrate the Old Satan Faction defenses, but their attacks had no effect, other than getting absorbed by magical energy.

"Shit" cursed Grayfia. She had a feeling this would happen, as Katerea was there to defend them. "This was Katerea's work. She is known for her defensive capabilities and must have known that we were going to attack first."

"Let's attack all at once. I'm sure that Katerea can't absorb all the attacks at once." said Sirzechs. Their army was still on standby. If Katerea is able to absorb all of their attacks, then he would be forced to signal Ajuka to attack with them.

"Let's attack now" muttered Sirzechs. He didn't want the enemy to hear him and instinctively defend. They needed to shock them.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Blizzard] [Ice Flowers] [Power of Destruction: Rain]"** said Grayfia, Serafall, and Sirzechs. Naruto waited a bit for the attacks to shoot, before muttering his. "**[Raijin]"** muttered Naruto.

Katerea, who saw their attacks, prepared a larger absorption hole to defend her army. It didn't matter how strong her enemy was. This defense is her strongest and is able to absorb multiple Super Devil attacks.

Grayfia, Sirzechs, and Serafall hoped their attacks would penetrate Katerea's defenses, but sadly, their attacks got absorbed into her hole, but what shocked them afterwards was the massive amount of concentrated electricity that broke through Katerea's barrier and destroyed the front line of her army.

They turned their heads towards Naruto, who looked unfazed by his attack, and looked at them. "Well?" said Naruto. "Let's push. Sirzechs, tell Ajuka and Falbium to attack with us. Let's just end this, I'm getting tired." His response caused the three of them to just nod their heads. If this guy was so overpowered to destroy a barrier that the three of them combined couldn't, then why didn't he just end it already.

"Why don't you just end this war. You're clearly on another level than us, so why don't you quickly end it?" questioned Sirzechs. All he got was an eyebrow raise from Naruto.

"Why would I fight your wars? I only said that I would help you win the war, not do it for you. This is your own war to fight, and all I will do is assist. If I was to end this war now, then you would clearly learn nothing and gain nothing from this, other than unwarranted arrogance. Learn to fight for yourself and don't rely on others for help." berated Naruto. He also didn't want to do so much work either, but they didn't need to know that.

"That…. Makes sense" muttered Serafall, as she understood how important it is to not overly rely on others for help. She was spoiled by her parents when growing up and saw how some other devils weren't as fortunate as her. Relying on her parents would just make her a selfish brat.

"All right then!" With renewed vigor, Sirzechs signalled Ajuka and Falbium to push with them. Working together as an army will be the most efficient way to fight the thousands of devils.

"We must go fast. It seems like Shalba and Creuserey arrived as well, and with an army. I just sensed thousands of new signatures and two stronger signatures arrive." said Falbium. He wanted to make sure that their side would sustain minimal casualties, but it seems like their chances of minimal casualties is gone.

"Let's go then! I'm tired of waiting around. This is our chance to win. Rizevim is absent and the rest of them are here! Let's end this" shouted Sirzechs. He wanted to hype up everyone, and it indeed worked. He was also tired of hearing the same thing repeatedly as well. Their army shouted in support, and Grayfia, Serafall, Falbium, and Naruto, smiled.

**Old Satan Faction during Naruto's attack…**

"Ho-How did that attack destroy my ultimate defense" whispered Katerea in shock. This blonde proved to be more troublesome and dangerous than she thought. Just as she thought it would get any more worse for her, Katerea felt the presence of her two allies, causing her to smile slightly at the silver lining.

Shalba Beelzebub is a relatively handsome man with brown hair that reaches all the way down to his hip. His long brown hair covers his right eye. His outfit consists of black armor that covers his entire body, except for his head and a black cape.

Creuserey Asmodeus is another good looking man with pale skin, pointy ears, and his hair tied up in a ponytail. His outfit consists of a black and red garb, similar to that of a shinobi, a black cape, and red/black boots.

"Katerea… You can't even protect your army from an attack. How pathetic" said Shalba, immediately causing Katerea to scowl at his ignorance and arrogance.

"Just for your information, I was able to block Sirzechs, Serafall, and Grayfia's attacks combined, but the blonde over there was somehow able to penetrate my defense and destroy the front of my army with his lightning attack. He is a very dangerous enemy, so I will warn you about him.

Shalba didn't take her warning very seriously and laughed at her, while Creuserey was a little skeptical about it.

"HAHAHAAHA! You are very funny Katerea. Let's just get this over with and fight. I don't want to hear your jokes anymore" he said. Katerea scowled at his words, but didn't say anything because she wanted to end this war and needed him to fight together with her.

"Soldiers!" yelled Shalba, getting the attention of the entirety of the Old Satan Faction army, which was about 35,000 devils. "Get ready to fight. With me here now, we will win!" shouted Shalbla, getting shouts from the army. With that, the Old Satan Faction Army was ready to take down the Anti-Satan Faction army.

**With the Anti-Satan Faction Army…**

"They're coming at us right now so prepare yourselves" yelled Ajuka. This fight was going to be brutal and he wanted to make sure everyone was ready for it.

"**[Ice of the Devil: Dragon] [Ice Explosion]"** yelled Grayfia and Serafall. Their attack almost landed on the enemy army, had not it been for the defense Katerea erected just before it happened and absorbed both attacks.

"Tch" said both female devils. Thinking the same thing, they both shouted "Naruto! Destroy the barrier! We both will go attack Katerea head on, while Ajuka and Falbium will attack Creuserey. Shalba after you destroy the defense!" Katerea's defense wouldn't be able to defend against his attack, and it would take a while before she would be able to create another one as well.

Nodding at them, Naruto prepared to use the same move against them. After all, since it worked the last time, it would work again. Gathering natural energy, Naruto muttered "**[Raijin]"**.

A large concentration of electrical energy thundered down upon Katerea's defense, but before it reached the defense, a figure stood in between the two and blocked the attack.

Shalba, who noticed the importance of the defense, jumped in to take on the attack head on. He's widely known for his physical defense and could take a multitude of attacks, so being none the wiser, he jumped to take on Naruto's attack.

"Argh!" shouted Shalba. He did prevent Naruto's attacks from hitting Katerea's defense, but in turn, he felt the electric currents throughout his body, paralyzing him and prevented him from moving from his position, which was directly in front of Katerea's defense. He was in a very dangerous and vulnerable position.

Naruto was a little shocked that Shalba didn't die from his attack and was impressed that he put himself in front of the strong defense made by Katerea. '_He's smarter than he looks'_ thought Naruto. While Shalba did indeed block his attack, **[Raijin]** was an attack that paralyzed its opponent when fazed directly. This was his time for a second, more dangerous attack.

"**[Amaterasu]"** whispered Naruto. Jet black flames quickly engulfed Shalba, Katerea's defense, and the area around it. His attack killed thousands of enemy devils, destroyed Katerea's defense, and left Shalba writhing in agony.

"**ARGHHHHHHH!**" screamed Shalba, as he felt his skin melting from the intensity of the flames. It was very hard for him to think of anything at the time other than getting the flames around him extinguished.

"**[Beelzebub Defense: Expel]"** screamed Shalba. A cloak of pure demonic energy surrounded Shalba, and attempted to expel the flames around him by force. However, his move did nothing, but strengthen the intensity of the flames.

Meanwhile, Grayfia, who quickly witnessed the move that would've hit her, had it not been for her dodging the attack, was shocked by how even Shalba's physical defense, which he was known for, couldn't extinguish the flames.

'**[Amaterasu] **is an attack that creates flames that last for 7 days and nights. It is extremely difficult to extinguish, other than by the user, or by some powerful magic.' said Naruto through a mental link to Grayfia. Grayfia was none the wiser to the oncoming voice of Naruto and momentarily froze. She had to quickly dodge Katerea's attack that was about to hit her.

'Naruto-sama, please warn me the next time you talk to me through telepathy. I did not know you had that ability and it's a little disturbing. We are going to have to talk about this afterwards' said Grayfia through the mental link Naruto established with her.

'Sorry' said an unapologetic Naruto, before he closed the clink between the two.

Back to Shalba, who had no way of extinguishing the flames, was quickly deteriorating, and had to force himself to submit to get help from another member. "**CREUSEREY! HURRY UP AND COME HELP ME EXTINGUISH THESE FLAMES!"** bellowed Shalba.

Creuserey, who was currently fighting both Ajuka and Falbium inwardly cursed at the problem. If he were to go help Shalba, that would mean he would be vulnerable from their attacks. However, if he left Shalba to die, then they would be severely wounded and have a high chance of losing the war.

Seeing that Creuserey was distracted, Falbium let loose his attack. "**[Offensive Mode: Release}"** shouted Falbium. All of the stored of demonic energy he received from his attacks was let loose into a single beam of charged demonic energy. Aiming it towards Creuserey, it resulted in a large explosion around the area, sending devils from both sides flying.

As the smoke cleared, all that was left was floating particles in the air.

"Shit! That was a fucking clone! He probably created one before the attack hit him" cursed Ajuka. He noticed that Creuserey was doing nothing to block the attack, and as soon as the beam hit and the explosion occurred, his energy signature disappeared instantly. However, even Ajuka thought that he died from the attack.

Off to the center of the battlefield where Shalba resided, Creuserey was also there, healing Shalba and extinguishing the flames.

"**[Asmodeus Recovery: Dispel]"** said a labored Creuserey as he concentrated a large amount of energy to wrap Shalba in a shroud, stopping the flames from burning him, and effectively burning it out. The shroud was healing up Shalba at a fast rate, only lasting a few seconds before disappearing, relieving Shalba of his burns.

The toll it took from Creuserey was tremendous because he had to time his escape perfectly, creating a clone out of pure demonic energy to escape before the beam hit him. This spell took a large amount from his reserves and he also had to heal Shalba as well. Both of the spells effectively rendered him useless for a short period of time, making him unable to fight Ajuka and Falbium.

",,Shalba" wheezed Creuserey as he finished healing him. "I can't fight for a few minutes right now. My reserves are very low because of their attacks and my healing spell…. You have to fight them as well" he said before he disappeared, finding a place to heal without anyone fighting him.

"Tch.. Fucking useless. I have to do this all by myself. Fine. I'll show them not to mess with Shalba Beelzebub" sneered Shalba as he focused and gathered a large amount of demonic energy.

**With Ajuka and Falbium…**

"Shit, I can't sense Creuserey anywhere. He must've left to fill up his reserves." said Ajuka, as he tried to sense his energy signature, but failed to find it. "We should help the others right now. You go fight Katerea with Grayfia-san and Serafall, while I'll help Naruto and Sirzechs" commanded Ajuka. Nodding at his command, Falbium set off to help the two female devils.

Noticing a spike in demonic energy, Ajuka quickly turned his head to see Shalba looking like he's never been scratched. He was currently surrounded in a dense cloak of demonic energy, showing that he was not playing around anymore.

"Shit. This just cannot get any worse can it?" said Ajuka as he quickly flew over to Sirzechs and Naruto, who were about to unleash attacks on him.

"**[Power of Destruction: Explode] [Great Fire Annihilation]"** said Sirzechs and Naruto respectively. Sirzechs attack was a condensed ball of the Power of Destruction when landed, created a massive explosion. Naruto's attack was a giant fireball and the impact was as strong as an earthquake.

Expecting Shalba to be injured from both attacks, both of them were a little shocked to see Shalba still concentrating and not even fazed by both attacks.

"His defense is almost legendary in itself and that cloak of demonic energy that's surrounding him right now is protecting him from almost any attack." said Ajuka as he landed next to Sirzechs and Naruto. "He is pretty much invincible when he focuses like that, so we must attack when he starts to attack us said Ajuka.

Just as he finished explaining Shalba's defense, the man in question opened his eyes, looking as calm as ever and confident as ever. With his newfound energy, he charged towards the three men.

**With Grayfia, Serafall, Falbium, and Katerea…**

An injured Katerea was currently panting as Serafall and Grayfia were unscathed from the battle.

"Give up Katerea, and your death will be a painless one" said Serafall as she readied to give another blow to Katerea, intent on obliterating her.

"Katerea, give up now or else we will be forced to defeat you" said Grayfia, as she also readied her attack. Falbium nodded at both of them and readied to attack as well.

"SHUT UP! Especially you, you fucking traitor!" bellowed Katerea as she charged up more demonic energy and shot it towards them.

Grayfia, Serafall, and Falbium easily dodged her attack, but before they could regather their energy, Katerea was suddenly behind them, hitting all three of them on the back. "**[Leviathan Offense: Piercing Howl]"** shouted Katera. A stream of demonic energy was raining down behind the three devils, sending them crashing into the ground.

"That was a lucky shot" panted Serafall as she got back up and flew back, as did Grayfia and Falbium. They gathered together and stayed a distance away from Katerea, not giving her a chance to attack them alone.

"Tch!" said Katerea as she was slowly losing energy from continuous attacks and defending. She would not be able to last much longer and needed Creuserey immediately. Quickly looking around, she couldn't find his presence and inwardly cursed at the problem '_That bastard leaving us! How dare he. I can't last much longer and need him'_

Falbiumnoticed Katerea distracted and quickly told Serafall and Grayfia the plan. Using her distracted state as an opportunity, they decided to give it their all in a combined attack on her.

Quickly flying towards Katerea, Serafall and Grayfia charged their demonic energy and launched their attack upon her. "**[Ice of the Devil: Bellow][Ice Beam][Offensive Mode: Release]"** shouted Grayfia and Serafall respectively. A large torrent of ice, a beam of concentrated ice, and a beam of demonic energy shot towards Katerea.

Having no time to dodge, Katerea was forced to take the attacks head on, launching her into a group of fighting devils and froze everything within the vicinity.

"**ARGH!**" screamed Katerea as blood shot out of her mouth and the hole created in her stomach. With no devil capable of healing her, she had no choice but to flee the scene and abandon the army and Shalba.

Quickly creating a magical circle, she shouted "I'll be fucking back you shitty devils. Next time, I'll end all of you and relish it, especially you, you fucking traitor!" screamed Katerea as she pointed at Grayfia one last time before quickly escaping.

Grayfia and Serafall let out a sigh of relief, while Falbium let out a tired breath. A large threat was out of their way for the time being. Looking around, the only powerful figure left was Shalba Beelzebub since Creuserey left to recover (probably indefinitely) and Katerea escaped. Looking at each other, they decided to clean up on the remaining enemy soldiers to reduce the injuries. They were confident that Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Naruto could finish off Shalba together. All of them together would just be pointless.

**With Shalba, Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Naruto…**

Shalba in his enhanced state was proving to be a difficult opponent for the two devils, while Naruto was not helping much. Sirzechs and Ajuka were having a difficult time working together because Shalba was not giving them an opportunity to work together.

"**[Beelzebub Offense: Raging Bees]"** a large concentration of bees appeared out of a magic circle and shot large amounts of demonic energy at the three men. Shalba was also attacking as well, making it even more difficult for them to work together, as they were constantly dodging.

"Naruto! Focus on the bees while me and Ajuka will focus on Shalba. Hurry!" shouted Sirzechs. He knew that Naruto would not help them in fighting Shalba because Naruto wanted them to gain more experience. The bees were the only option that would distract Shalba for a moment, giving Ajuka and him a perfect chance to attack.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" shouted Shalba as he momentarily left Sirzechs to go straight to Naruto, who was currently destroying the bees. As he was rushing at Naruto, he was suddenly forced to stop because of being in a bind.

Ajuka, who saw Shalba rushing towards Naruto, trapped him in a bind with one of his most powerful spells. "**[Kankara Formula #10: Eternal Prison]" **shouted Ajuka. A formula created string entrapped Shalba, effectively stopping all of his movement.

Shalba desperately tried to force his way out of the bind using his demonic energy, but it only served to tighten the bind, strangling him even more.

"Both of you attack!" shouted Naruto. Ajuka and Sirzechs were already ahead of him and focused all of their energy into a combined attack. "**[Ruin the Extinct][Kankara Formula #99: Death]"** said Sirzechs and Ajuka respectively. A condensed ball of Power of Destruction was wrapped in a stream of numbers and formulas, all surrounded with an aura of death.

All was silent when the attack landed, but a wave of energy quickly pulsated that was felt all throughout the battlefield. As the attack finished, the left portion of Shalba's body was obliterated. All Shalba could do was gasp from the power, not having the ability to even scream from the intensity of the attack.

Ajuka and Sirzechs were very tired, breathing heavily from the combined attack and the injuries sustained from Shalba. This was easily their hardest fight in their lives and it looks like they just won. As they were about to finish him off, Shalba quickly pulled out a scroll. A portal was erected under him, effectively sucking him in, leaving no trace of him behind.

"We beat him…" whispered Sirzechs as all traces of Shalba was gone. Looking around the battlefield, he noticed that all of the enemy devils were gone, with Serafall finishing off the last one. Tears of happiness started to come out of Sirzechs's eyes as all of them gathered together, with the army surrounding them.

"We did it. **WE WON THE WAR!**" shouted Sirzechs as everyone around him shouted in agreement, even Naruto.

As they were all celebrating the victory, Naruto observed the reaction of everyone around him. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall were all hugging each other in happiness about finally being the victors and even Grayfia let out a large smile from finally being free from the Old Satan Faction. He had to choose about leaving them after accomplishing his task, or staying a little more and he finally had an answer to give them.

* * *

**Finally, the Anti-Satan Faction won the war and in style as well. I kind of compressed the battle scenes as I didn't want to drag it out a lot. I found the chapter to be satisfying and can finally finish the memory. The memory will probably last 1 or 2 more chapters before going back to the present. Most of the moves are OC, and I like it that way. **

**Also, Grayfia is a little OC as well, and I'm glad that you like it. Her being cold all the time is pretty boring and I never liked it very much. She needs character too!**

**Rate, Review, Constructive Criticism Appreciated, Flames Unappreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I have been on a little hiatus and have just recently returned to the world of writing fanfic. I was mostly focused on preparing for classes this fall semester and didn't have the motivation to continue writing this fanfic. Sorry for those that wanted to read more and couldn't because of this and I hope to write more. I can't promise anything consistent, but stay on the lookout these upcoming weeks for another chapter. **

Shameless Plug: Also, my cousin created a youtube channel where he just talks about random stuff so if you want to support him there, just type this in the youtube search engine:

Search: antr(welcome) - He only has 9 subs so this is the easiest way to find him. The first video is a minecraft video... lol The youtube profile pic should look like the one as in my profile pic. Antr. Go support him!

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**NOTE: This is still the memory from during the Devil Civil War**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Previously…**

"We did it. **WE WON THE WAR!**" shouted Sirzechs as everyone around him shouted in agreement, even Naruto.

As they were all celebrating the victory, Naruto observed the reaction of everyone around him. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall were all hugging each other in happiness about finally being the victors and even Grayfia let out a large smile from finally being free from the Old Satan Faction. He had to choose about leaving them after accomplishing his task, or staying a little more and he finally had an answer to give them.

**Present…**

**Base Camp…**

The older devils were inside the main tent waiting for the younger devils to come back to bring information on whether or not they won the war or if they did not. Small chatter between the older male devils could be heard in the tent about tactics that could be used if they did not win, while the female devils waited in silence for the outcome.

A few minutes after, a large presence could be felt outside, most likely coming from their army and the younger devils. Zeoticus, Venelana, Raven, Ravial, Steven, Serena and other devils came out of the tent to meet with them to see the amount of survivors remaining on their side.

Astonished by what they were seeing, Zeoticus could only mutter a few words. "It looks like a large majority of our army is still alive… did we win?" he whispered as he stood agape at the amount of devils that had survived.

"I think we won…" muttered Ravial as he noticed the grins coming from Sirzechs and Serafall and the smiles from Ajuka and Falbium. Naruto was looking up at the sky while walking, looking deep in thought while Grayfia stood next to his side, looking as calm as ever.

"**WE WON!"** shouted Sirzechs as he approached the older devils, causing them to gasp in surprise by the announcement. Shouts of excitement and happiness could be heard in the base camp as all the devils celebrated in victory of the war finally ending in their favor.

"It's finally over. We can live in peace now" whispered Venelana as tears of happiness flowed down her face. Serena and Raven weren't faring any better as they cried in happiness as well.

Zeoticus, Ravial, and Steven were shouting in happiness, hugging each other as they could finally go back home and live their lives without the fear of being attacked.

Devils around the camp cheered even louder as Sirzechs and the rest of the devil army entered the camp. "Father, we have made it back with little casualties and beat the Old Satan Faction" said Sirzechs as he, along with Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, Grayfia, and Naruto stood in front of the older devils.

"You did well Sirzechs. I'm glad that this war is finally over" said Zeoticus as he and the older devils nodded their heads in agreement. The mental and physical strain caused by the war was too much, and peace was greatly needed in the Underworld. He hugged Sirzechs in happiness as did Venelana, while the rest of the devils hugged each other. Naruto and Grayfia looked at the scene in front of them and slightly smiled at the sight. It looked like they were all finally at peace and could finally be happy.

As the family session ended, Zeoticus called for all the devils to quiet down for him to make an announcement. It was time to officially declare the ending of the war so that they could all go back home.

"Everyone! I am most pleased to say that the war against the Old Satan Faction is **OFFICIALLY OVER! **We can all go back home now!" shouted Zeoticus as the army of devils shouted in cheer at the declaration and could finally head back to their families. "Let us not waste any more time to waste and head on home now!" he shouted as they all started to gather their belongings to head back. Zeoticus,

"Contact some of the other pillar heads who are in Lillith to announce to the citizens of the Underworld to gather at the front gates. We need to announce the ending of the war and the heroes who made it possible" said Ravial to another devil as the devil nodded and activated a teleportation circle to Lillith.

Naruto, who already had his belongings on him, decided to wait for Sirzechs to finish so he could tell him that his end of the deal has been completed and would tell him what he planned to do next. Grayfia also stood by his side, waiting for the other devils to finish their tasks. She had nowhere else to go and already decided that she would follow Naruto from now on.

"Sirzechs" said Naruto as he noticed that said devil finished gathering his belongings and headed towards his way.

"Naruto! I can't thank you enough for helping me and everyone else win the war. A lot of it was thanks to you for helping fight back against them. Please come with us back to the capital of the Underworld, Lillith for a celebration." said Sirzechs as he hoped that Naruto would join him and be hailed as a hero as well.

"No thanks. I have done this because it was my debt towards you and now that debt has been cleared." said Naruto as Sirzechs nodded his head at the answer, although disappointed that he would not join him. Before he could ask Naruto anything else, said person interrupted.

"Before you ask anything else, I have decided that I would go back with you to your home, but not to your capital. I do not wish nor need to be hailed as some sort of hero for it is all your deeds. Fame is not needed for me and I don't want any of that attention" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Ah… I see" smilted Sirzechs as he was happy that Naruto wouldn't leave just yet after completing his task for him. Even though it was Naurto's job to help the Anti-Satan Faction, Sirzechs still wanted to repay him for his tremendous effort in the victory for them. Maybe he could help Grayfia since she was a prominent figure for the Old Satan Faction.

A few moments later, all the devils had gathered their belongings and started to teleport just outside the capital of the Underworld. If thousands of devils suddenly teleported inside the capital, then it would cause a lot of issues for security reasons.

"Grayfia, stay with Sirzechs when they teleport to their capital. Since, you were known as being part of the Old Satan Faction, it would assure the other devils there that you aren't a threat" said Naruto as Grayfia nodded her head, before asking a question to her master.

"What about you Naruto-sama? Where will you be going" asked Grayfia as she was a little concerned about not being by his side. After all, she wanted to follow him.

"Don't worry about me. I will be hiding from the crowds, but will be watching from a distance until we get to Sirzech's place" smiled Naruto, patting Grayfia on the head to reassure her.

With those words, Grayfia moved towards Sirzechs, who in turn nodded his head at her and back towards Naruto. All the devils in the base camp teleported to the front of Lillith to celebrate the victory of the war.

**Front Gates of Lillith…**

All the devils teleported to the front of Lillith, meeting with some of the pillar heads who were waiting for them to show up.

"Is it true? Did the war finally end?" questioned a pillar head, as he along with some other heads were eager for the result.

"Yes, the war has ended and we have won. Let us go to the center to announce it to everyone in the Underworld. Make sure to have it announced live to those who could not make it here" said Zeoticus as some of the pillar heads cheered and nodded.

The gates opened to Lillith and Zeoticus along with the other prominent devils stood in the front, while the army was in the back. It was time to stop living in fear and start living in peace.

Devils from all sides of Lillith welcomed and cheered for the return of the devils as they all screamed in excitement and joy of the army.

Zeoticus and the rest of the devils continued to march towards the center of the capital, all the while smiling and waving their hands at the devils who welcomed them. Grayfia stood by Sirzechs, who was waving at the citizens. She did not want this much attention towards her and she could feel the gaze of some of the citizens who questioned why she was even there.

"Isn't that silver haired woman part of the Old Satan Faction?" whispered a devil as another nodded at the question.

"I think that is Grayfia Lucifage who served Lucifer" whispered another as they continued to look at Grayfia.

Sirzechs who noticed the whispers of some of the devils, looked at Grayfia and reassured her. "Don't worry about them Grayfia. I will make sure to clear up any problems that the devils have about you being an ex-member of the Old Satan Faction" said Sirzechs. Grayfia nodded her head at his answer, a little satisfied by his response to the whispers, but still on guard. There are always some devils who would disagree and she couldn't afford to get hurt by them. After all, she had to get back to Naruto and be strong for him.

Meanwhile, while the devils were celebrating the return of the army, Naruto was watching above from the rooftop of houses to make sure that he wasn't seen, but could see what was happening down below. Zeoticus and the rest of the devil army were making their way towards the center to officially announce the victory, so Naruto made his way over rooftops to see the center of the capital.

Stepping onto the stage, Zeoticus, Venelana, Ravial, Raven, Serena, Steven, Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and some military general leaders stood on stage to announce their victory.

"Everyone!" shouted Ravial as he stood in front of the stage. "We have come to announce that the war has ended and we came out as the **VICTORS!**" shouted Ravial as every citizen in the capital screamed in happiness and joy. Devil society could now go back to normalcy and peace has been ensured.

As the devils were cheering, Zeoticus moved up while Ravial stood back. Sirzechs quickly whispered something in his father's ear and stood back. He motioned for the devils to quiet down and after a few moments, they did so.

"Now, I will announce that, without these heroes, we would have not been able to win this war. They tore through the battleground to be able to get to the enemy base camp and destroyed the Old Satan Faction leaders." said Zeoticus as he motioned towards Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium.

"These four devils have been at the forefront of the battlefield and without them, we would've lost. I announce them to be the Four Heroes of the Civil War!" shouted Zeoticus as the four devils bowed their heads down in respect, while the citizens of Lillith roared in applause.

As Zeoticus continued his speech, Venelan moved closer to Sirzechs and asked him a question about why only four of them were announced. "Sirzechs why weren't Naruto and Grayfia announced to help us?" she whispered as Sirzechs sheepishly smiled at her.

"Well, Naruto said that he did not want any sort of fame from this war and I wish to respect that. After all, he said that it was his task to help win the war and nothing else is needed. However, he said that he will wait so he can visit our house. I'm sure Grayfia shares the same sentiment and I also need to announce that she is not a threat to us" said Sirzechs, as Venelana nodded her head at his explanation. She was also a little happy that Naruto would be visiting their home after this.

Finishing his speech, Zeoticus motioned for Sirzechs to step in front, while he moved back.

"Thank you to everyone who has supported us during this war, and I know that it is not easy, but please accept this woman here!" shouted Sirzechs as he motioned his arm to Grayfia, who moved up a little and bowed her head down. "She has also been an important factor for us to win the war because she defected from the Old Satan Faction to our side. Her strength greatly helped us win the war, so please accept her with welcome arms!" shouted Sirzechs, as the devils shouted in applause for Grayfia.

Up on the rooftops, Naruto smiled at Sirzechs for being able to integrate Grayfia into their devil society by basically declaring her a hero as well. He would make sure to thank him for doing that for her. All he would do now is watch the celebration in Lillith and then go to Sirzechs's home.

**Gremory Estate…**

Teleporting, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Venelana, Raven, Ravial, Serena, Steven, and Serafall teleported back to the Gremory estate after the celebration ended and parted ways with Ajuka, Falbium, and some pillar heads.

"Where is Naruto?" questioned Venelana as she, along with the rest of the devils looked around for the human, but found him to not be anywhere in sight.

"I'm right here" said Naruto, as he stood behind Grayfia, shocking her in the process of not being able to feel the presence of her master. "I must say, this is quite the home you have here. You devils must love huge homes" said Naruto as he looked at the vast land that surrounded the huge mansion. Grayfia looked at her master in slight shock that he was able to sneak up on her, while Naruto, who noticed her gaze smiled at her.

"Yes, it's quite the place isn't it" chuckled Zeoticus as he motioned for everyone to go inside the mansion to further discuss the future.

"So, form what Sirzechs has said to me, I heard that you are not going to stay around for a little longer" said Zeoticus as all the devils sat down on the several couches in the living room.

"Yes, I hope that it won't be too much of a bother for you" said Naruto as he sat down with Grayfia standing behind him.

"No, no not at all. It's the least that we could do after all the help you have given us" said Zeoticus as all the devils in the room nodded their head at that.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you want to be recognized as a hero? You have done so much to help us and it's only fair for you to be recognized for your efforts." said Serafall, as she hoped to learn more about his reasoning.

"Well, I do not want to garner the attention of thousands of devils and would like to remain as low profile as possible. I would also like to thank you Sirzechs for making sure that Grayfia could be recognized for her efforts during the war" said Naruto. He needed to make sure that Grayfia would be accepted.

"It was no problem at all Naruto. You have done so much for us and I overhead several devils pointing out that Grayfia was with us, so I needed to get rid of the stigma of her being here to avoid any other problems." said Sirzechs. Naruto nodded at the sound explanation. It would make devils wary of Grayfia, if she was suddenly here without any sort of reason.

"Well, I would like to say that I will stick around for a little bit with Grayfia here. However, I would like Grayfia to stay here for when I leave" said Naruto, as the devils were shocked that Naruto would leave so soon. Grayfia was even more shocked that she would not be able to go with her master.

Sensing her distress, Naruto turned his head to Grayfia who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Do not worry Grayfia, I will only be gone for a little bit and would like for you to stay here so do not worry" he said as she slowly nodded her head, disappointed that she would not be able to be with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where will you go" said Raven, as Venelana, Serena, and Serafall were very curious on where he would go after staying here. They were all disappointed that he would not stay for long, and wanted to know how long he would be gone for based on his answer.

"I will be going far from here. I can't exactly say where at the moment, but like I said to Grayfia, do not worry. I will come back." said Naruto as he smiled at them to reassure their thoughts.

With that, Naruto and Grayfia continued to live in the Gremory estate for the past month, with Naruto departing soon after, leaving Grayfia in the care of the Gremory family. He would continue to keep in contact with them for a hundred years to ease their worries, but would stop the contact 10 years following.

**Memory Sequence Complete… Present Time…**

"Wow…" said Rias, as her peerage shared the same sentiment as her. The person who fought for her and ended the marriage between Riser was one of the great heroes of the Underworld and they won because of Sirzechs finding him. She knew that exploring the forest by the Gremory estate was a good idea.

"I have been meaning to ask this, but how did you know about Naruto, Rias?" questioned Venelana as she recalled that Rias shouted his name before she would be wed with Riser. All attention suddenly was on Rias as none of this wouldn't have happened if not for Rias shouting out Naruto's name.

Looking towards Naruto, Rias saw that Naruto nodded his head in approval at being able to tell the story of how they 'met'. Looking back towards her mother, Rias started to explain what she did.

"Well, it was one of the days when I was younger when I used to go out to the forest near out house. I ran off from Souji (Sirzechs's Knight) and ran into the forest to play and look for anything interesting" said Rias as Venelana along with Zeoticus slightly glared at her for always being so mischievous during her younger days. Cringing a little from her parents' glares, Rias continued to tell her story.

"I kept on running through the forest and suddenly, I heard a growl and to my left was a rabid wolf. The wolf was glaring straight at me and rushed me. What I did was run and hope that someone would find me."

Zeoticus and Venelana exchanged glances, remembering the time that Souji came rushing back to them, saying that Rias was missing in the forest. If Rias was telling the same story, then they remembered the fear of her dying the forest full of beasts.

"I kept on running and I suddenly saw a cave. Thinking nothing of it, I ran straight into the cave, and when I looked back, I noticed that the wolf couldn't get in no matter how hard it tried, so I went further in in hopes that it would just go away. I saw a strange light as I went further in the cave and saw a light and the light was coming from a tombstone. It said the same exact words as it did with Oni-sama's and the same paper appeared before me. However, instead of using the wish, I left it in my pocket since I didn't really want to waste the wish."

"You didn't want to use the wish to try and find a way back home?" questioned Akeno as she wanted to know why she would save it.

"During that time, I was just recently engaged to Riser and all I could think of at the time of getting the paper was to use it as a last resort if fighting him in a rating game failed" said Rias as she was really happy that she decided to use it against Riser and not for anything else.

Sirzechs, who was listening to Rias's explanation turned to Naruto to ask him a question that was nagging him. "Naruto, didn't you say that only the strongest could find your tomb? While I'm not saying Rias is weak, but she was young when she found you and didn't have much magical power at the time" he said as Naruto chuckled at his question.

"Well Sirzechs, I sealed myself and the tomb to make it so that any Gremory, Phenex, or Sitri that entered the cave would be able to find me and unseal me. Grayfia could've also found me as well."

"Since I met you devils during the war, I knew that all of you had good intentions, so if any of you found my tomb, I could trust you with granting a wish. Also, I was actually surprised when Rias found me so quickly." said Naruto.

"So where were you for the past 10 years? I understand that you were in contact with us 100 years after the war, but you suddenly stopped all form of contact 10 years after it." questioned Raven. She was fine with him being away for 100 years since he still contacted them every few times a year, but the 10 year time span that he didn't greatly worried her.

"Well…. I sealed myself back in my tomb." said Naruto as he nervously chuckled at them and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't think of any other way to say that he couldn't contact them because he was sleeping for 10 years.

"Rias…if my memory serves me right.. You went missing in the forest when you were 10, correct?" said Venelana as she also remembered that they introduced Rias to Riser when she was 10 years old. They couldn't introduce them earlier because they were too distracted with finding the whereabouts of Naruto and momentarily forgot about the arranged marriage for a couple of years.

Rias nodded her head at her mother, remembering that she was 10 when she found the tomb and that was also during the time of the meeting with Riser.

"So… that means that Naruto sealed himself two years prior to the meeting with Rias. All this time you were in the forest near our estate and didn't bother contacting us to find you before you sealed yourself?" lowly said Venelana as she glared at Naruto for not doing so. The other older female devils also glared at him for not doing so. They were worried sick and he was near them the entire time?!

"Ummm… all I could think of at the time was rest and the only place I knew where I would be found relatively quickly would be the forest near your estate. I'm very sorry for not contacting you before my sealing, but I had little time and needed rest." he said as he bowed his head down to show his shame.

"Why did you need rest badly? What did you do to make you so tired? What happened?!" questioned Raven as she was nearly out of her seat from the barrage of questions she wanted answered.

"Yes.. I believe that you should answer those questions for us Naruto-sama. You said you would tell us what happened after all." spoke Grayfia as she decided that she would speak to show that she wanted answers and would not take silence for an answer.

Taking a deep breathe, Naruto knew that he had no choice but to give them the answers they wanted.

"Long story short, I was travelling around the world at the time and was simply caught off guard. A few powerful beings suddenly surrounded me when I was my most vulnerable and attacked me all at once. I would've been able to defeat all of them, but they sealed some of my movement. The only thing I could do then was to teleport somewhere else and the only secure place I could think of was the forest near the Gremory estate. I have made some powerful enemies and won't name who they are for the time being. If I explained all that happened during then, it would take a while, so let's just keep it at this for now ok?" said Naruto as he expressed that he no longer wanted to say anything else on the matter.

Before Venelana could retort, Sirzechs interrupted her. "No worries. All that matters is that your back now and you are going to stay right?" smiled Sirzechs as his smile was slightly strained, basically telling Naruto to say yes, or else he wouldn't be able to stop his mother from asking anything else.

"Of course. I will be staying around now" quickly said Naruto as he smiled at everyone in the room.

Sighing, all Venelana could do at the moment was nod her head as she knew that the time to ask anymore questions was over. All she could do now is move on from the topic and make sure Naruto wouldn't disappear like that again. She was really happy when he stayed after the war and learned a lot about him. His disappearance caused a large sense of loss for her and didn't want to feel like that again.

"Great! Now that this is all settled, why don't we all just go and eat some dinner. Naruto, your room is still with Grayfia so you can get settled and meet us in the dining room in 10 minutes. We should all settle too after all that happened today" said Sirzechs as everyone nodded their heads. They all needed a little break after all that happened today.

As they were getting up, Venelana and Raven passed Naruto and lightly touched him while smiling, causing him to slightly shudder at the touch. It has been a while since he felt another woman's touch after all. He smiled to Rias and her peerage as they left the room, which in turn caused them to smile as well, though Rias and Akeno were blushing a little from it. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto turned to Grayfia and listened to her.

"Naruto-sama please follow me as I lead you to our room" said Grayfia as Naruto smiled softly at Grayfia and nodded his head. Looks like everything was back to normal and he was glad that nothing bad happened to anyone here. Walking towards his and Grayfia's room, Naruto put his arm around her shoulder while she in turn smiled at the contact.

As they were going to their room, Naruto remembered something very important and immediately stopped walking, forcing Grayfia to stop as well since the arm left her shoulder.

"Grayfia what day and year is it?" asked Naruto as he hoped she wouldn't say the year he was thinking of.

"It's June 10, 2006" said Grayfia, Naruto froze at the date. The first thing he thought of after hearing that date was a certain demigod. '_Perry Johnson….Percy Jason… Percy Jackson? He has to retrieve the bolt right?'_ thought Naruto as he smiled back at Grayfia and continued to walk with her towards their room.

Giving it one last thought, Naruto decided to just shrug it off and would only help when the deadline approached. '_Eh. Whatever. I've got 11 more days before the summer solstice. I got time'_ he thought as he reached their room.

For an immortal, he should know that 11 days will go by and not be a lot of time at all, but all he wanted to do was spend some time eating ramen and catching up with Grayfia.

* * *

**So! The memory part has been completed and I cut it short because I'm sure that people didn't want it to drag on any further and it was already at the end so I decided to shorten it a little. **

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous, but I wanted to use this chapter to wrap everything up about the disappearance of Naruto. The next chapter will definitely be longer than this one and will include Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Yay! **

**Cousin Plug: If you want to support my cousin's youtube channel, you can subscribe! Type: antr(welcome) in the youtube search engine and the channel banner/profile pic should look like the one on my profile pic. First video is a minecraft episode as the welcome video to the channel. His videos are typically rant videos.**

**However, if you don't care or don't like it, than it's still okay. **

**Stay tuned for upcoming chapters and I really hope you enjoyed this one. It was a little rushed, but a necessary chapter.**

**Rate, Review, Constructive Criticism Appreciated, Flames Unappreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**NOTE: The memory is over**

**Also, my memory with the Percy Jackson series is a bit fuzzy as the last time I've read one was in 8th grade. I think the Blood of Olympus released when I was in 8th grade. Pretty sure that was the last one I've read.**

**NOTE #2: Percy is 12 years old at the moment and it is during 2006. Not sure if it is supposed to be 2005 or 2006, but I'll just stick to 2006. **

**Also Also, sorry I didn't realize this, but my cousin plugged his YouTube channel into the last chapter without me noticing. **

**However, check out his channel to see his rants! Search on youtube: Antr(welcome) **

**The youtube channel profile pic will look the same as the one here. He only has 9 subs so support him guys! The first video is a mincraft video welcoming to the channel.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Previously…**

As they were going to their room, Naruto remembered something very important and immediately stopped walking, forcing Grayfia to stop as well since the arm left her shoulder.

"Grayfia what day and year is it?" asked Naruto as he hoped she wouldn't say the year he was thinking of.

"It's June 10, 2006" said Grayfia, Naruto froze at the date. The first thing he thought of after hearing that date was a certain demigod. '_Perry Johnson….Percy Jason… Percy Jackson? He has to retrieve the bolt right?'_ thought Naruto as he smiled back at Grayfia and continued to walk with her towards their room.

Giving it one last thought, Naruto decided to just shrug it off and would only help when the deadline approached. '_Eh. Whatever. I've got 11 more days before the summer solstice. I got time'_ he thought as he reached their room.

For an immortal, he should know that 11 days will go by and not be a lot of time at all, but all he wanted to do was spend some time eating ramen and catching up with Grayfia.

**Present…10 days later…**

10 days after Naruto asked Grayfia the day and year, all that he did was relax and spend most of his time around Grayfia, Venelana, Serena, Raven, and Serafall. They were very adamant about him making it up to them and forced him to hang out with them. He went around exploring the Underworld with Serafall, shopping with Venelana, Serena, and Raven, and relaxing with Grayfia. Naruto regularly sparred against Sirzechs's peerage to train them, and hone his skills at the same time.

Currently, Naruto was sleeping in one of the rooms in the Gremory estate, which also happened to be next to Grayfia's room. Tossing and turning, from the perspective of a person watching him, it would seem like Naruto was having a bad dream. He was sweating profusely and was muttering words like "help him" or "stop Hades, he didn't steal it".

**Naruto's Dream…**

Hades Palace in the Underworld…

"Give me back my mother!" yelled a boy with sea-green eyes and jet black hair. He was currently holding a pen in his hand, as if ready to use it any second if something were to happen to his mother.

"Such disrespect. I could kill you right here, but you have my helm of darkness. Give me back my helm of darkness and I will give back your mother" said a man with long black hair, and eyes filled with fire. His attire consisted of a midnight black blazer, black pants, and black shoes. He was currently sitting on a throne with a woman sitting on another throne next to him. This was Hades, God of the Underworld.

"I told you this already. I don't have your Helm of Darkness!" shouted the boy as he ran towards Hades with his pen. However, his attempt to attack Hades proved to be futile as he blasted the boy away.

Naruto, who was watching this happen, shouted out in defiance to Hades for attacking the boy. "You idiot! Why would you attack Hades. He'll kill you. Hades stop trying to harm Percy! He is needed for the prophecy!" shouted Naruto. His voice did not reach their ears and the events continued to play out.

"Percy!" shouted a girl with blonde hair and a boy with the legs of a goat. As they ran up to him, Hades had another attack ready aimed at them. Trying to hurt a god and stealing from said god deserved death.

"Die. May you all go to the Fields of Punishment" said Hades as he launched his attack towards them.

**End Dream Sequence…**

"NOOO!" shouted Naruto as he saw the attack about to hit them, before he suddenly woke up from the dream. Sitting up, Naruto took a glance at his surroundings and found that he was still in one of the rooms of the Gremory estate. Touching his face, Naruto felt sweat coming down his head and he was sweating profusely from the dream.

"Fuck. I really hate those type of dreams. Those annoying hags must want me to do something about that. Why do I even have to help in the first place anyways. I'm not even a demigod." muttered Naruto as he got out of bed and went to get ready before meeting Grayfia. As he was getting ready, Naruto wondered what day it was, since he never kept track of time and felt the urge to find out what day it was. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts as he finished cleaning himself up and opened the door to see Grayfia standing in front of him.

"Naruto-sama, are you ready to eat now?" questioned Grayfia as she looked Naruto from head to toe to see him dressed in an orange dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. He was wearing black pants and black dress shoes.

"Ahem" said Naruto, causing Grayfia to blush at blatantly staring at his body. Looking up, she looked straight into a grinning Naruto, who was amused by her actions.

"I see you have noticed my look. It must be good judging from your actions huh? Orange really is awesome" grinned Naruto. He expected Grayfia to blush even more, but she was more stoic than ever before.

"Naruto-sama. Orange doesn't really make you look better. If anything, it makes you look uglier. I was looking at your chest more so than the shirt" said Grayfia as she inwardly smirked at seeing Naruto get depressed by her choice of words.

"Grayfia. When did you get so mean. I thought you really liked my orange shirt" whined Naruto as he let his head down depressed by her mean words. "And why are you still calling me 'Naruto-sama'? Call me how you usually call me. We are alone right now" said Naruto. He didn't expect Grayfia to blush at his words, and got out of his depressed stupor to listen to her say his name.

"Welll…" drawled Naruto, as he hear Grayfia mutter something but couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Can you repeat it again?" smirked Naruto, causing Grayfia to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Ok. Naru-kun" lowly said Grayfia as she settled to look down at her feet instead of looking straight at him to avoid him seeing her blushing face. All of a sudden, she felt a hand under her chin, causing her head to face directly to Naruto. She saw him gently smiling at her, before he kissed her on the forehead.

"You're so cute Grayfia. Don't change that about you ok?" said Naruto, as all Grayfia could do was nod her head. Her mind grew fuzzy and all she focused on was the kiss on the forehead by him.

"By the way… What day is it today?" asked Naruto. He expected Grayfia to immediately answer him, but all he got was Grayfia staring straight at him, as if dazed by something. Snapping his fingers in front of her, he managed to get her out of her stupor. "Grayfia… Grayfia!" said Naruto, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Naru-kun? I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said." said Grayfia, embarrassed by her actions. The only person who could make her feel and act this way was Naruto.

"Like I said before, what day is it today?" repeated Naruto. He hoped that time didn't go by too fast and he had some more time to relax.

"It's June 20th" said Grayfia. She grew concerned when Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock by the date and he quickly took his hands and put it in her shoulder.

"Sorry Grayfia, but I gotta go to some place. I just need to take care of a few things, so I won't be eating with you for a couple of days. Don't worry, I will return. I promise" said Naruto, as Grayfia was about to retort, but the look that Naruto gave her made the words go back down her throat. Noticing her sad mood, Naruto opened a seal to take something out.

"Here. This item is very important and dear to my heart, so I'm entrusting it to you until I return ok? Think of it as a promise." said Naruto, as he took out a necklace from his seal. The chain itself proved to be pretty plain looking, but the gem that centered in the middle was an absolutely stunning crystal. It was a beautiful shade of blue. (First Hokage's Necklace).

"May I?" questioned Naruto, as Grayfia nodded her head in approval. Getting the go, Naruto gently unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, letting the gem resting in between Grayfia's bountiful bosom.

"It looks perfect on you" smiled Naruto, as Grayfia looked down at the necklace and touched it. A beautiful smile formed on her face as she continued to examine the piece of art.

Clenching the gem in between her palms, Grayfia looked back up towards Naruto and gently kissed his lips. "Please come back soon" she whispered before running off to do some maid duties. She was also very embarrassed as it was the first time she kissed him on the lips, so she didn't want Naruto to see her steaming red face.

Touching his lips, Naruto looked at the fleeting figure of Grayfia and smiled softly once more before teleporting out of the castle and to a place he hadn't been in for a while. The United States of America.

**Los Angeles, California…**

When Naruto finished teleporting, he arrived at the Hollywood sign in Los Angeles, California. "Shit. Where the hell is the place now" cursed Naruto as he tried to look around the area, but couldn't find the entrance anywhere. Looking across the landscape, Naruto tried to sense anything unusual in the vicinity, as it would most likely be souls waiting. Spotting a building that was concentrated with a dense amount of energy, Naruto made his way there.

"DOA Recording Studios" muttered Naruto as he looked around the area to see that this was the only building. The rest of the buildings that he could see were at least a few miles away, making it very odd. Shrugging, Naruto decided to enter to see if he could find the reaper that guards the entrance.

As he entered the 'recording studio', Naruto noticed that there was a desk with a 'person' standing behind it. The 'person' was dressed in a fancy italian suit that made 'him' look more regal looking even though he acted like a regular guard.

There were seats lined up against the sides of the building with 'people' sitting in them. As he looked around the 'studio', Naruto noticed the gloomy and depressing atmosphere, as the 'people' were all depressed, as if they lost something.

Walking up to the desk, Naruto addressed the guard to ask him a question.

"Greetings Charon. I need to go see Hades immediately, so if you could just take me there, then it would make me grateful" smiled Naruto as he bowed his head down a little and looked 'him' straight in the eye.

"Naruto, it has been a long time. I, however, cannot take you there at the moment because there are other souls behind you that have been waiting since the last decade" said the soul reaper as he pointed towards the gloomy looking 'people'.

Naruto gave Charon a blank look at his lame excuse not to allow Naruto to enter the Underworld. He knew that Charon just wanted some more drachmas so he could spend it all on more expensive italian suits and he would've teleported to the Underworld himself, had it not been for the entrance to shift. The entrance shift ruined the location at which he would originally teleport to and he had to do it the old fashion way.

"I'll ask Hades to give you a pay raise. After all, I'm gonna help him, so he might as well return the favor as well" said Naruto. Thankfully, Charon seemed to take the bait as he nodded his head at Naruto's response and gestured him to follow him towards the door behind the desk.

"Very well. Let us go to the Underworld and I'll take you to his palace. Make sure you ask him for that pay raise. He has not been paying me very well recently" said Charon as he and Naruto went past the door and went down an elevator that was waiting for them.

"Of course" said Naruto as they both entered the elevator to go down below.

**Underworld…**

*Ding*

The elevator made a sound before it opened the doors. Naruto and Charon walked out of the elevator to greet themselves to the sight of a river in front of them that was dark and very polluted. The entire sight itself was very dark and ominous as the Underworld was very gloomy with no light entering.

'_I always forgot that the Underworld in Greek Mythology was different from the Underworld in the Bible'_ thought Naruto as he compared how different the two Underworld's were. The Greek Underworld was very dark and ominous, while the Biblical Underworld was much more brighter and more similar to human society.

"The boat is right here. Let us depart." sighed Charon as he didn't want to row the bow again and would have rather stayed up in the human world to relax.

Sitting in the boat, Naruto looked to his side to see a lot of random objects floating across the river. It ranged from broken dolls to bones and rags.

"The River Styx is much more polluted than the last time I've been here" frowned Naruto, as he wasn't a fan of any sort of pollution and would rather the river be clean.

"That's what happens when so many humans breed with each other and cause overpopulation. All of that breeding caused overpopulation and competition, making it harder for many people to survive and live a life. The harsh reality of life caused many people to give up on their dreams and work any job they can to survive. All of those hopes and dreams end in the River Styx as a result. It's essentially the place where all the miseries of humans end up at." explained Charon as he continued rowing the boat, nearing a large three-headed dog on the right side.

"I see" muttered Naruto, as he continued to stare into the water as Charon rowed. As he was still in deep thought, Naruto was slightly shocked when he heard loud barking that sounded very close to him. Turning his head to the right, he saw a large three-headed dog barking straight at him. The tail of the dog was wagging from side to side, as if excited.

"Alright, we have made it to the other side. You know how to get to Hades Palace" muttered Charon as Naruto departed the boat and gave his thanks to Charon, before seeing him off.

Looking up, Naruto noticed that Cerberus stopped barking and continued to stare down at him, as if expecting something to happen. Chuckling, Naruto, summoned a clone, who was holding a red ball in his hand.

"Alright Cerberus. I know, I know. Here is a red ball to play with and my clone." said Naruto, as he left the clone with Cerberus, who barked happily at being able to play. Naruto continued to walk under Cerberus and also passed by souls who were lined up, waiting to get to their afterlife. The souls waiting were shivering in fear because of Cerberus. It was wagging its tail fiercely and the three heads were fighting for the red ball, causing the ground to shake tremendously.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again. Are you here for Master Hades?" said a voice in front of him.

"It's good to see you too Alecto, and yes, I'm here to see Hades." said Naruto as he continued walking to meet with a figure that had a woman-like figure with wings as it's arms. (**Note: Search up Furies if you want a better picture. I can't really describe one**)

"I'm afraid that Master Hades is busy at the moment, as he is seeing to his guests in the palace." spoke Alecto. She did not expect Naruto to chuckle after she said those words and instead persisted on going.

"I really need to get to Hades. Those guests are also some that I need to see as well" chuckled Naruto as he would not back down and insisted to go to the palace. "Don't worry. I'm sure Hades won't mind me visiting. After all, he owes me a favor" said Naruto. All Alecto did in response was nod her head and motioned him to follow her to the palace.

With that, Naruto and Alecto headed towards Hades Palace.

**Hades Palace, Underworld…**

Arriving at the palace, Naruto looked around the exterior of the building to see that it has not changed since the first time he visited. The building looked very regal looking, but instead of the usual marble and white aesthetics that a usual palace would have, Hades Palace decorated all in dark colors and created a much darker environment.

Walking ahead, Alecto opened the doors for Naruto and gestured him to the throne room, where Hades was currently at with the guests.

**Before the arrival of Naruto, In Hades Throne Room….**

"Give me back my mom!" yelled Percy, as he saw his mom trapped next to Hades. Percy was currently with a blonde haired girl and a boy with goat legs and horns.

"Percy! Don't worry about me and leave! I'll be fine" yelled Percy's mom. She didn't want Percy to get hurt the chance of Hades hurting him was likely since he was the son of Poseidon.

"Don't worry dear Sally. I'm sure Hades won't hurt him. After all, he is only after the item that was stolen from him" said another woman who was currently situated in a smaller throne next to Hades. She is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The dress that she was wearing was a regal gold that accentuated her large bust, and it seemed that the dress strained a little because of her big breasts.

"What Persephone says is right. I won't attack this spawn of Poseidon unless he gives me back my Helm of Darkness" said Hades, who was currently sitting on his throne. His attire was the same as in Naruto's dream.

"Like I said. I don't have your Helm!" yelled Percy, as he was getting more and more angry at the God for accusing him of stealing his item. He was looking for the bolt and assumed that he had stolen it.

"I'm looking for Zeus's Bolt right now, so why would I even take your Helm! Didn't you take his bolt!" yelled Percy, as Hades grew angry at the accusation by the demigod.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing that fool's bolt. I would never do such a thing. The Underworld is crowded as it is and I don't need any more souls coming through here. A war would increase the amount of souls, in turn causing the Underworld to be even more crowded1" snarled Hades as he grew impatient. Intending to blast the demigod and his friends to dust, a voice interrupted his action.

"Now now. Let's all calm down should we" said a voice from the doorway to the throne room. Just before Hades blasted Percy, Naruto appeared from the door, looking relieved that Percy didn't die yet.

Persephone who was growing bored of the meeting with the demigods, perked up in surprise that the person she dearly missed suddenly showed up without any prior notice. Composing herself slightly, Persephone continued to stare at Naruto, as he approached closer and stood next to the demigods. She straightened her appearance and smile brightly when Naruto looked towards her and smiled.

Regaining his composure, Hades raised an eyebrow when Naruto walked towards him and stood next to the demigods, as if protecting them from harm.

"Naruto, while it's good to see you again, what are you doing here? I'm currently busy with these demigods who have stolen my Helm." said Hades as he glared at the three demigods next to Naruto.

Just as Percy was about to retort about not stealing his Helm, Naruto interrupted prevented him from speaking any further with the signal of his arm in front of the boy. Percy turned to look at Naruto and noticed how calm he looked despite the situation and he felt as if all the anger that was restrained within him disappeared in an instant. Not trusting himself to speak, Percy just resigned to looking down at his feet.

"Ah yes… About that… Can you not kill these kids? They are pretty important and are needed alive. After all, they have to return the bolt, or else problems would arise. Don't worry about your missing Helm because we'll find it. And you owe me a favor too so I would like to redeem it with this" smiled Naruto, as he hoped Hades would accept, otherwise he would have to fight to protect them, which he wants to avoid at all costs.

Hades was contemplating on whether or not he should let the demigod brats go or smite them down this instant, but after Naruto showing up, he was starting to reconsider. This would also be a good time for them to find his Helm and also use Naruto's favor as well. He had no reason not to accept his deal. He looked to his side and also noticed that Persephone was glaring at him, as if telling him that should he not accept, then he would face her wrath.

Turning back towards Naruto and the demigods, he gave his answer. "Very well. I will spare the demigods, as long as you find my Helm." Hades narrowed his eyes at Naruto and made him swear. "Swear on the Styx Naruto. After all, you are an annoying prankster"

Grinning at his statement, Naruto agreed. "I swear on the River Styx that I will find your Helm" swore Naruto before an aura appeared around Naruto for a second before disappearing. Seeing this, Hade confirmed that he swore on the Styx and allowed them to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Percy. He noticed that his mother was still trapped by Hades and was yet to be released. "Release my mom! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I will release your mother when I get my Helm back. After all, I still suspect that you have something to do with my Helm missing. All this time, I noticed something powerful emanating from your backpack and it was the Zeus's bolt the entire time. You are the lightning thief. So tell me thief, where is my Helm" accused Hades as Percy quickly checked his backpack to see if he was right and there it was. The lightning bolt.

"What?! How did this get here" Percy nearly screamed. He quickly recalled the events he went through and the time that he got this backpack was from Ares. Ares gave this backpack to him! "That traitorous god" muttered Percy as he put the bolt back in the bag and looked back towards his mother, thinking of another way to escape with her. He remembered that he had three pearls gifted by his dad and thought about using it to help his mom escape.

Hades who noticed that Percy deeply thinking, read his mind and lightly smirked when he read what he was thinking. "Pearls huh. Take them out demigod" Taking out the pearls, Hades mockingly told Percy how pitiful it was to not have enough. "You have only three? Such a shame. How will you all escape" he mocked.

"Don't worry Percy. Just take your mom with you don't worry about me" urged the blonde haired girl next to him, as the other boy with the goat legs refuted her.

"No no. Leave me here Percy and you three can go to the surface. I'll be fine" blurted the goat boy.

Percy, who didn't want to leave his friends behind turned to Naruto, who was currently picking his ear, while staring off into space. It looked like he didn't even know what to do and was just waiting for something to happen.

"Uhhhh… Naruto right?" getting a nod of approval, Percy continued. "Umm.. Could you help us out and do something about this? You apparently met Hades before and seem to be friends, so can you convince him to let my mom go?" he questioned. Naruto turned to Percy and looked him straight in the eyes, as if staring into his soul.

Getting a little freaked out by the piercing stare, Percy tried to regain his composure and asked again. "Umm please?" the lame response caused Naruto to blink his eyes and laugh.

"Sorry sorry. I was just thinking of something and didn't realize that I was staring for so long" laughed Naruto before he cleared his throat. "Anyways. I can't do anything about helping your mom. Right now, you being suspected as the main culprit since you do have Zeus's lightning bolt. So, you either give in to Hades, or find out if there is another thief and catch them while leaving your mom behind. The choice is up to yours." After saying those words, Naruto nodded his head, happy with how wise he sounded.

"I would suggest the second option. Don't worry about your mom, I will help keep her safe. You better hurry up too because it looks like Hades is summoning his minions" added Naruto, pointing towards Hades summoning minions from all sides.

Gathering his resolve, Percy ultimately listened to Naruto and gave the other two pearls to the blonde haired girl and goat boy. "Ok…" sighed Percy. "Thank you so much for this. I'm Percy by the way" he said before the other two briefly introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Annabeth and thank you for helping us" said the blonde haired girl.

"I'mmm Grover, a satyr, and thank you" the goat boy said in a goat like voice.

"No problem. Names Naruto. You three better hurry up now." The three teens nodded their heads and smashed the pearls on the ground. Just as the minions of Hades were approaching, the pearls took a few seconds to take effect, before the three were enveloped in a bubble and floated to the top.

"Hmm… if they were from Percy's dad then they should float near the closest body of water. Seems like it will be Santa Monica Bay" Naruto muttered. The minions that were supposed to approach the three teens suddenly disappeared, leaving Naruto, Hades, Persephone, and Percy's mom in the room.

"So….." An awkward silence filled the room as Naruto looked towards Hades, hoping for him to have released Percy's mom already. "Will you release…." "My name is Sally Jackson" the trapped woman said. "Yes.. Will you release Sally please" asked Naruto.

"Why should I release her? She will be free when my Helm is returned"

"Cmon! I said so myself that I will get the Helm! Why don't you trust me!"

"I don't trust you because you always have something up your sleeve. Who does trust you."

"People trust me! Persephone trust me! Right Persephone?"

The banter between Hades and Naruto left Persephone and Sally in the sidelines, watching the interaction between the god and human. Sally, who was not used to the god acting so nonchalant, turned to Persephone and asked her opinion on the current spectacle

"Um,, Does this happen a lot? I never took Lord Hades as the type to argue this type of way with another person" The question Sally asked was indeed a valid question, but when it came to Naruto… well… things never went normally.

"With Naru around, things really do change from the usual. He really brings out the good side of people. Well most of the time" giggled Persephone as she watched the banter between Hades and Naruto, before she was dragged into it as well.

"Well Persephone? Do you trust Naruto?" questioned Hades, raising an eyebrow at his wife to listen to her response.

"Of course I do. I trust Naru a lot" Persephone smiled. Naruto shot a smug look towards Hades to show how wrong the god was.

"See! Persephone trusts me! Why can't you be as awesome as her. Persephone, don't worry about this downer because I, the great Naruto has arrived to rescue you from this boredom!" Putting his hands on his hips, Naruto lifted his head and made him look like a cliche superhero.

All Hades could do at this scene was rub his eyebrows in annoyance at the actions of Naruto. This guy just caused way too much trouble and he didn't want to do anything about it. Meanwhile, Persephone giggled at his antics, happy that he was back, and Sally just let out a nervous laugh.

"Look Naruto. Get my Helm and she will be released. Got it? Good. Now get out of here. The solstice is in less than 24 hours" Hades said as he made a shooing gesture towards Naruto, signalling him to be gone.

"Already?! Shit. I gotta go help those kids" Searching for their energy, Naruto looked for the energy that greatly resembled the sea and indeed, the three teens were by the Santa Monica Bay. However, what he didn't expect to sense was a godly energy with them and it was clashing with Percy's energy. "What the… what is a God doing with them? Aren't they not allowed to interfere with the quest...unless…shit."

The other three in the room merely raised their eyebrows in curiosity when they noticed Naruto muttering curses to himself and suddenly turning to them, as if something urgent came up.

"Ok. All of you stay here. I believe I found the thief and will return with your Helm shortly." Giving a two finger salute, Naruto saluted the three, not before giving Persepohone a wink, and poofed.

"Ah… It's good to have him back" longingly sighed Persephone, while Hades merely rubbed his eyes in fatigue because of the eccentric blonde. He represented the Underworld, a place characterized as dark and gloomy, while Naruto represented the light and bright side. It really was tiring interacting with him.

**With Percy, Annabeth, and Grover…**

"Why did you steal the lightning bolt and try to frame me by leaving it in the bag you gave us! You were the actual lightning thief weren't you" Percy yelled. He and the other two teens were currently confronting a tall, muscular man on a motorcycle with a bblack biker jacket, jeans, and black aviators. They were currently 'talking' to the God of War, Ares.

"You stupid brat. Why couldn't you have just died by Hades. That way, Poseidon would've gotten angry at Hades and Zeus would still be pissed with his missing bolt. An amazing war would've been produced if you had just died." growled Ares, taking off his shades, showing his blazing green eyes, filled with fire.

"And I also didn't steal the bolt, someone else did, but I won't say who"

Percy groaned at what Ares said and decided to think a little, using what his vast knowledge of Greek mythology. Any other subject would've just flew over his head. He guessed that Zeus sent Ares to find the thief and most likely succeeded, but seeing as he was the God of War, he would naturally side with the group that would cause one and let them continue their plan.

Looking at both Grover and Annabeth, Percy whispered to them about Ares not being the thief and it being something else, something that they both agreed to.

"I think you're right. Ares is not smart enough to think of a plan so thoroughly. He is all muscle and no brains" whispered Annabeth, which Grover nodded in agreement to.

Speaking of Ares, the three turned to see why the god didn't interrupt their talking session to see that he was slightly spaced out, as if listening to another voice.

Percy felt as if Ares was being controlled by someone else because of his momentary lapse of judgement. He sometimes had the same situation happen to him because someone recently was talking to him in his dreams and thought something similar was happening to Ares as well.

"Are you being controlled by someone else, like the voice in the pit?" asked Percy. Maybe someone else was having a similar situation as he was having, and he himself was not going crazy. Expecting a nod of approval, the opposite happened, with Ares growling in anger at the accusation.

"Stupid brat. I do not take orders from anyone but myself. None of this is happening in my dreams either." he growled, before he noticed the slip. The three teens grew wide-eyed at his last sentence and it was confirmed that Ares was not the lightning thief and someone was orchestrating it from the shadows.

"You stupid brats. Just for that you will die here. I will not allow you to give the bolt back to Zeus!" Summoning a wild horned boar, Ares commanded it to attack Percy. However, they were by the water, and Percy gained some experience to easily take care of the large predator.

Telling Annabeth and Grover to stay out of the way, Percy ran towards the beach before stopping near the water. The wild boar that was charging straight towards the young demigod didn't get a chance to react as the demigod quickly ran straight towards it and sliced its horn off. An uncapped sword was in Percy's hand and the horn flew onto the sand, leaving the boar closer to the water and Percy further away from it. While the boar was distracted with its horn cut off, Percy concentrated deeply, summoning a wave to crash upon the boar.

***ROAR***

The boar screamed in agony as the wave enveloped it, leaving no trace of it ever being on the beach.

"Whew" Percy took a sigh of relief that it was over and Percy looked away from the water to face Ares, who was standing a few meters away from him.

"It's going to take a lot more than simple water works to take me down, brat." Ares was walking towards him before halting when Percy yelled at him.

"Wait! How about we make a bet? If you win, you could turn me into anything that you want and also get the Master Bolt, but if I win, then you leave and also give me back the Helm because I know you also took it."

Smirking at the deal, Ares nodded his head in approval. "Very well, I will agree to these terms. I will gladly turn you into something miserable when I win" Walking closer, Ares stood a few meters across from Percy, with the waves washing on the beach from the side. Annabeth and Grover were watching from the entrance to the beach, closer towards where Ares motorcycle is on the sidewalk. Even though the chance of defeating a god was near impossible, the two of them would trust that Percy would do something to keep himself alive.

That, or maybe that Naruto guy would come help them. If he is on friendly terms on Hades, then that would mean he is a powerful being.

Back to the standoff on the beach, Percy was trying to think of ways to hurt Ares, and the only idea he had at the moment was to use the powers of the sea to his advantage. Before Percy could even gather some water, Ares ran straight towards him and slammed the flat side of his blade to Percy's side, launching him away from the water.

"Argh!" screamed Percy as he roughly landed on the sand. Getting up, he could feel the pain that Ares caused to his side, most likely causing some of his ribs to break.

"Nice try brat. I know that your father is Poseidon, so you think that I will let you use your powers. Yeah right." Laughing, Ares walked his way to Percy, who slowly got back up.

The pen that was in Percy's hand was uncapped to form a medium sized sword. Using his sword, Percy quickly rushed to slash Ares, only to be blocked.

"HAHAHAHA. Is that all you got? Surely you can do better than this lousy performance. I want a true fight" growled Ares, causing his eyes to burn brightly.

Percy, however, lightly smirked at Ares and drew power from the water to his sword. Apparently, the sword is called Riptide and his dad (from his dreams) told him that the sword would always find its way back to him and also draws power from the sea. Testing out whether his dad was telling the truth or not, Percy came to realization that it was correct, judging from the bright glow emanating from Riptide.

Percy was able to overpower Ares sword and sent it flying across the beach. Ares was slightly stunned that a mere demigod was able to overpower him and in that moment of time, felt a slight pain on his arm. Looking at it, he noticed that his jacket had a slash, exposing a line of gold blood coming out his arm.

Furious at the minor injury, Ares knew that he had to get somewhat serious and intended to pulverize the demigod. Looking back up, Ares noticed that the demigod was by the water, most likely trying to heal himself from the attack beforehand.

Percy used the distraction to run to the water and heal himself, as the pain was too much for him to handle. When he finished, Percy felt a hand grab his shirt and suddenly felt himself in the air. Landing roughly in the sand, Percy groaned, dazed by the sudden move and when he regained his senses, sword was about to hit him, causing him to jump back.

Looking towards where Ares sword landed, Pery saw that it was no longer there. Looking at the direction from where he was about to get sliced, he saw that Ares regained the sword and was looking as furious as ever. The aviators that Ares was wearing was long gone and the fire emanating from his eyes burned brighter than ever.

As they were fighting, onlookers had already notified the police and several cop cars arrived at the scene. What they saw was an older man and a teen shooting at one another. They did not see the swords the two were holding, since the Mist altered the vision of mortals.

Ares, noticing the mortals watching their fight, quickly put an end to all of it by burning all of the cop cars that have arrived. The crowd quickly noticed the blazing inferno behind them and quickly dispersed. None of them were ready to die yet.

That moment of distraction was enough once again for Percy to run away from Ares to the water, where he would hold an advantage as opposed to if he were to stay away from it. He was given enough time to concentrate on creating a large wave, and when Ares noticed that Percy was by the sea, it was already too late.

A large wave crashed on to Ares, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even get back up to retaliate, Percy was already by him and using Riptide, he stabbed the sword into Ares's ankle, releasing a large amount of his golden blood.

"**AHH! YOU FUCKING BRAT!**" howled Ares. Percy quickly ran back a couple meters because he noticed that Ares was glowing brightly and was releasing a large amount of power.

"You dare to injure a god. I will end you once and for all. Behold my godly form and may you burn to ashes because of it." Glowing brightly Ares was about to transform into his godly form before a hand slammed his head into the sand, interrupting his transformation.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ares what are you doing in front of a demigod. You realize that you are in trouble right? Surely you don't want to fade now." Using his power to get rid of the arm, Ares slightly groaned from the impact and turned to face the offender to see Naruto looking straight at him.

"Naruto. Fuck off" growled Ares, before he screamed again and felt his entire body burning. Black fire was slowly surrounding his entire body, and Ares felt himself screaming in pain for what seemed to be an eternity, before seeing dark.

While Ares was screaming, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were confused as to why he was screaming because nothing was happening to him, and it looked like he was in agonizing pain before going unconscious.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" questioned Percy. Naruto, however, didn't answer his question as he was focused on the downed body of Ares. Going up towards the body, Naruto crouched down and searched the jacket of Ares, before feeling something and reached for it. Grabbing it, Naruto took it out and low and behold, it was the Helm of Darkness.

"How did he fit this helm in his jacket?" murmured Naruto, before looking up to see Percy going towards him, and look behind him, he also noticed Annabeth and Grover coming towards him.

"Oh. Hey guys. Great job fighting Ares Percy, you're pretty good for an inexperienced fighter" grinned Naruto.

"Umm...You didn't answer my question… What are you doing here?" repeated Percy. Annabeth and Grover heard what Percy said and were also curious as to why he was here.

"Wow. No thank you? You kids are so mean." mock cried Naruto, earning blank looks from the three of them. Kids these days were so rude and couldn't say thank you to their elders.

Clearing his throat, Naruto grinned at them. "Well… The Great Naruto has come to save you demigods from the evil threat of Ares the Ugly. Like Ares said, you would've actually been burnt to ashes if you were to stare directly into Ares's true form" Percy, who was still unfamiliar with the Greek world, widened his eyes in shock. So Ares was actually telling the truth and he would've died had it not been for Naruto saving him.

Annabeth, however, stared at Naruto with her cold, calculating eyes and thought about how he knew what Ares was telling Percy, unless…

"Ahem" Gaining the attention of the three males, Annabeth focused her attention on Naruto. "How did you hear what Ares told Percy? Were you actually watching the fight between the two?" The two questions also made Percy and Grover realize what she was implying and turned to glare at Naruto, who was nervously smiling at them.

"Were you actually watching the fight? Why didn't you help me fight Ares?! Help would've been grateful" nearly screamed Percy, before a hand to his face stopped his rant to see Naruto look at him with a serious face.

"You are a demigod, and the son of Poseidon as well. If I interfered and helped you fight Ares, then you would never know how to fight for yourself and understand that there aren't always people there to help you. I didn't interfere because you are going to be the main target for powerful enemies in the future because of your godly parent and the prophecy. You need to gain experience quickly and Ares just so happened to be a good one." explained Naruto, getting a mix of shock and understanding from Percy, a nod from Grover, and a calculated look from Annabeth?

"Uhh. Annabeth right?" Getting a nod, he continued. "Ummm. Why are you looking at me like that. Did I do something?" Annabeth, who listened to his explanation, decided to ask the elephant in the room.

"Who are you exactly? I've never read anything in the books about a person named Naruto and since you seem to know so much about our background, then you must be someone important. You also are on good terms with Hades and Persephone and easily defeated Ares. Said god was still by the foot of Naruto, unconscious.

"Child of Athena huh? I swear that all of you think exactly like her" muttered Naruto. Looking at Annabeth, Naruto gave his straight foward answer. "Well, I guess I am someone important. Or maybe I'm just that awesome that I know Greek mythology" Still getting a cold and calculative gaze aimed at his face, Naruto cleared his throat again. Maybe he needed some water.

"Look. If you want some answers, then just ask your mother. She knows a lot about me and I don't have the time to tell you know, and neither do you three. Remember? The solstice is today, so you need to get to Olympus as fast as possible.

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy widened their eyes in shock, completely forgetting that the solstice was today. They needed to get to Olympus as fast as possible, or a war would break out.

"Hey, can you take us there. I'm sure that you have some fast speed or teleportation spell. There was no way you could've gotten here without one or the other" asked Annabeth. Grover and Percy could only nod along as they didn't even think of that option.

Naruto, who still held the Helm of Darkness, nodded his head. "Sure…. Just tell Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena that they all owe me a favor, or else I will not help their children if they do not grant me that." he said, earning a tentative nod from Annabeth. How was she supposed to tell three powerful gods that some guy owed them favors. Judging from the grin that Naruto displayed, she assumed that it was her fault for asking too many questions about him.

"Great! Where is Olympus located again?" He figured that he should be safe than sorry and didn't want to take the risk of teleporting them to a different area.

"The Empire State Building in New York City" said Annabeth.

"Alright kids hold on tight" Concentrating Naruto teleported the three demigods to the Empire State Building.

**New York City, Empire State Building…**

Teleporting inside the building, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were dazed by the quick mode of transportation. After a few seconds, they regained their senses to find themselves in a room with white tiles, stalls, and sinks.

"Wherrrre are we?" asked Grover. Was this really the Empire State Building? It looked more like a bathroom than a nice building.

"Empire State Building. More specifically the ground floor bathroom" said Naruto, earning shocked looks form the three.

"Already?! It seemed like we were at the Santa Monica Bay just a few moments ago" shouted Percy. How could they get here so fast. It didn't seem possible.

"Also, what happened with Ares. I'm sure he was still unconscious in Santa Monica" asked Annabeth.

"Yes Percy, I'm awesome, that's how we came here so fast. Also, Annabeth, don't worry about Ares, he is already back in his temple, chained up and resting." said Naruto before poofing out. The three were still shocked by his ability to teleport so quickly, before leaving the bathroom and getting to Olympus.

**Underworld, Hades Palace…**

Teleporting into the throne room, Naruto saw that Hades, Persephone, and Sally were still there, waiting for him to show up.

"Well?" asked Hades, before Naruto raised the Helm of Darkness, causing his eyes to gleam in excitement at seeing his precious item back. Expecting Naruto to give his Helm back, he was somewhat surprised, yet expecting Naruto to refuse.

"Oh no. I want a favor for helping you find the Helm. Also release Sally like you said and Charon wants a raise. As a bonus, I'll help you next time with whatever you want. It may come with a fee though (Naruto quickly glanced at Persephone when saying those last words, something that she noticed and smiled seductively at).

Hades was about to retort about the unfairness, before getting a sharp hit to the side, courtesy of Persephone, who glared at him, beckoning him to not refuse the offer. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Hades accepted. He did not want to argue with his wife as it was too troublesome.

"Fine. I owe you a favor and Sally Jackson will be released. I will give Charon a slight raise" Naruto brightly grinned at Hades and threw him his Helm. Hades caught the helm and made sure to seal it away for safe keeping. He never wanted it to be stolen ever again.

"Now. Let's watch what happens on Olympus, I'm excited to see most of them all again. How do they get into Olympus again? Let's see if they are still in the lobby." said Naruto, before going towards Hades and Persephone and created a screen, showing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Naruto leaned his head against Persephone's throne, while said goddess wrapped her legs against his body. Hades, meanwhile didn't seem to care and continued to focus on the screen.

Turning his head towards Sally, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sally, do you want to watch? I can take you back to your home after this ordeal is over if you want"

Sally, however, shook her head. "I'm sorry. While I would love to watch, I still have to get back to my shop. I'm sure the workers are worried about me not showing up without a reason why."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto summoned a clone, shocking Sally in the process, before asking her where she wanted to be dropped off.

"...You can take me to the Empire State Building. My shop is very close to it.. Er"

"Don't worry I'm still Naruto. Just a clone" said clone Naruto, teleporting Sally to the Empire State Building.

Looking at the screen, Naruto noticed them going up to the guard by the elevators and realized that they would get there by elevator. Cool.

**Empire State Building with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth….**

"Ok. We just need to ask the guard. He is the one that guards the entrance to Olympus." said Annabeth. The three made their way towards the guard, who absentmindedly flipped through the morning newspaper.

"Excuse me" said Percy, earning an eyebrow raise from the guard.

"Yes?"

"Can we please go to the 600th floor?" asked Annabeth, before getting a snort from the guard.

"600th floor? I'm sorry kids but you must be dreaming or something. There is no 600 floor of this building. The highest is 102nd floor. Please go back to your parents if your lost" said the guard before looking back towards the newspaper.

"Look." Taking out the lightning bolt, Percy slammed it onto the desk, startling the guard in the process. Thankfully, no other mortal seemed to notice and continued with their business. New Yorkers would never care anyways. "I have Zeus's lightning bolt and if we don't get to Olympus, then you might not even be here after today. SO PLEASE let us get to the 600th floor" said Percy.

The guard slowly nodded his head, slightly dazed by seeing the Master Bolt and pressed a yellow button under the desk. Signalling to the open elevator door apart from the other elevators, the guard told them to go in there. "Go in that elevator. That will take you to Olympus"

"Thank you" the three said and entered the elevator to Olympus.

**Underworld, Hades Palace…**

"Dammm. They showed that guard" whistled Naruto, earning a giggle from Persephone and snort from Hades.

Looking at the screen and seeing the three going up the elevator, Naruto smiled, and further hugged Persephone's legs, lightly caressing it, earning a shiver from the goddess. He knows that Annabeth will mention his name during the meeting because of being a child of Athena and wonders how they will react from his name.

He can't wait to show himself in front of them again.

* * *

**Whew! Longest chapter yet of 8,800+ words. I'm sorry if the fight scene was a little underwhelming, as I'm not that good with them. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter. The important three (Percy, Grover, Annabeth) were introduced from the first book of the Percy Jackson series and I implemented them here. Rick Riordan books have always been my favorite since elementary school. **

**Also, Persephone will be part of the harem. I think that she is pretty underused in Percy Jackson fanfics and want her to be known. Older females are my style to write. Hint hint (maybe the queen)**

**Next chapter will be pretty fun so stay tuned for the upcoming chapter. I don't know when it will be finished. Maybe two weeks. I don't know.**

**Current Harem:**

**Venelana**

**Raven**

**Serena**

**Grayfia**

**Rias **

**Akeno**

**Persephone**

**Rate, Review, Constructive Criticism Appreciated, Flames Unappreciated**

**PS: Sorry about plugging my cousin's youtube channel so much, but I owe him for showing me the world of fanfic, so this is the least I could do. Without him showing me this community, I would've never made this fanfic, so I will continue plugging his channel. If you don't like this, just ignore it. I'm not forcing you, just trying to help his channel grow. Youtube search: Antr(welcome) | (The youtube channel pic is the same as this profile pic and the first video is a minecraft video as the welcome to the channel.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**Yo. Sorry about not uploading, but I was pretty lazy and slacking. It's a little short this time, but I'll try to upload another in the upcoming two weeks or so. Hopefully. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Previously…**

"Dammm. They showed that guard" whistled Naruto, earning a giggle from Persephone and snort from Hades.

Looking at the screen and seeing the three going up the elevator, Naruto smiled, and further hugged Persephone's legs, lightly caressing it, earning a shiver from the goddess. He knows that Annabeth will mention his name during the meeting because of being a child of Athena and wonders how they will react from his name.

He can't wait to show himself in front of them again.

**Present…**

**600th Floor, Olympus…**

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened and Grover, Annabeth, and Percy stepped out.

"Wow…" said Percy as he took in the sight of the beautiful scene in front of him. Blue sky could be seen for as far as the eye could take him and the marble floors, white pillars and beautiful white temples surrounded him. All Percy could do was stare in amazement.

Giggling, Annabeth dragged Percy to the direction of the throne room.

"Every demigod has that reaction when they first enter Olympus. It really is a beautiful place to be in and designed by my mother herself" said Annabeth, puffing her chest out in pride with the mention of her mother.

"Leeettts just get this over with and return the bolt back to Lorrd Zeus" whined Grover as he was eating all of his aluminum cans he stored in his bag. Meeting with the King of Olympus with such an important task was making Grover very nervous.

Breaking out of his stupor, Percy nodded his head and followed Annabeth to the throne room, which was the largest building in all of Olympus, sat in the heart of it.

Reaching the doors to the throne room, the three teens took a deep breath and after nodding to each other, pushed the large white doors opened where the Olympians resided for their return.

Just as they opened the doors, the throne room suddenly became very quiet, as 12 Olympians (Ares still unconscious and in his temple) looked towards the door to see who opened them.

Percy, who never saw any of the Olympians before looked around and remembered from Chiron's lecture about the U-shaped council, with Zeus in the middle.

Zeus, sitting in the middle is a handsome god, dressed in a striped tuxedo with a red tie with dark gray/silver hair reaching the back of his shoulders and his beard prevented his neck from being shown. The tuxedo is a snug fit that complimented his bulky form, giving off a regal sensation.

Hera, who is on his left is a stunning goddess with beautiful black hair that reached the small of her back, striking black eyes, and a beautiful pale complexion. She is dressed in a white toga that strained against her large bust (DD bust) and hugged her large hips. Over her is a beautiful cape made out of peacock feathers, representing her symbol.

Demeter, who sat left of Hera, is another gorgeous goddess with breathtaking golden hair that reached down to her hips and striking hazel eyes. She is currently wearing a bright green dress that showed the top portion of her large breasts (DD bust) , followed with a dark cape.

Dionysus, sitting to the left of Demeter is a chubby faced god with a red nose and black curly hair. He is currently wearing a leopard print shirt with shorts and running shoes, making it seem like he came from a trailer park or was homeless.

Athena, following the pattern sat to the left of Demeter. She has a beautiful shade of brown hair that flows just below her shoulders and has storm-grey eyes that were full of energy. She is currently wearing a long white dress that hugged her curves (CC bust).

Artemis, who sat at the end of the left half of the council has shoulder length raven-black hair and striking silver-grey eyes that enhanced her divine features. Currently, she is also wearing a long white dress, like Athena accentuated her curves (D bust) that made her look breathtaking.

Poseidon, sitting at Zeus's right is a handsome god with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, deep tan, and powerful sea-green eyes. Currently he sported a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots displayed on the shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts, and leather sandals.

Ares, who sat to the right of Poseidon was absent due to the fight with Naruto a couple hours before.

Aphrodite, who sat to the right of Ares is the most beautiful goddess on Olympus, capable of changing her form to bring the utmost satisfaction to the being directed towards. Currently, her form on Olympus is beautiful golden locks that was neatly put into a bun with a golden crown resting on her head. She wore a white dress that strained against her bust (F bust) and a golden pendant with a beautiful sapphire resting in between her mounds

Hephaestus, following the trend is a huge god with shoulders at different heights, misshapen head, bushy eyebrows, a wild brown beard and his leg in a steel brace. However, he is also very muscular from always working in the forges.

Apollo, following the trend is an extremely handsome god, with bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a bronzed complexion. His figure is enhanced with him wearing a Greek robe lined with gold.

Hermes, sitting at the end of the right half of the council, has an athletic, slim figure with curly black hair, blue eyes, and elfish features. He is currently wearing a white toga and winged shoes.

(I got a lot of this information from the percy jackson fandom page and I also suck with describing appearances.)

As Percy was looking at each God, Annabeth nudged him to get him back to reality and slightly pushed him to move foward. Annabeth and Grover quickly took a knee and bowed their heads low, with Percy looking on confused until he saw the glare Annabeth sent his way.

"Kneel down and bow before Lord Zeus!" quietly hissed Annabeth. Percy quickly followed her commands and kneeled on one knee beside her and Grover.

"Lord Zeus. We have returned from the mission to retrieve the Master Bolt and have obtained it successfully" said Annabeth. A beautiful goddess with silvery gray hair and streaks of golden smiled at Annabeth.

"Rise" said Zeus. The three rose and stood up to look at the god before them who had silver hair, a silver beard and a figure that exuded authority and dominance. Zeus held out his hand and Percy, who left the bolt in his bag took it out and extended his hand out. The bolt quickly flew over to Zeus's hand, who proceeded to inspect the bolt that was in the tube. He made the bolt disappear and looked back towards the two demigods and one satyr.

"You three have done a great deed towards Olympus and I will proceed to reward you with your lives. Even if one of you are Poseidon spawn" said Zeus, muttering the last sentence at the end and directed his glare towards Percy, who flinched at it. The rest of the gods rolled their eyes at the "reward". Zeus and his paranoia at its finest.

"Peace brother. After all, my son did after all retrieved your bolt. So you should be thankful to him, and to extent me as well." said a man with black hair with a crown on top, brown beard, and a hawaiian shirt with beach themed shorts. This man is Poseidon, Rule of the Sea and part of the Big Three, along with Zeus and Hades. (Sorry for my horrible description of the greek gods.)

Zeus sent a glare towards Poseidon, who in turn gave him a smug grin, before turning back to the three. "Very well. Tell us what happened during your quest." With that, Annabeth proceeded to tell the entire story about their journey.

As Annabeth talked about how Kronos could've been involved and Percy voicing his dreams, Annabeth suddenly remembered that she didn't include any parts that included the strange blond haired man that appeared before them during their confrontation with Hades and with Ares.

"If I may Lord Zeus. may I ask my mother a question?" asked Annabeth. Zeus nodded his head with approval, causing Annabeth to turn towards Athena.

"Mother. Do you by any chance know a person named Naruto?"

When Naruto's name was mentioned, all the eyes of the Olympians grew wide, shocked by what she said. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were bewildered as to why the gods looked so shocked by the mention of the blonde.

"Annabeth dear. Where did you hear that name from?" said Athena gently, but her body expression said otherwise, as she was shaking slightly, be it of fear or excitement was unknown to Annabeth.

"When we were in Hades Palace, a blond haired man named Naruto suddenly appeared before us and somehow managed to convince Hades to let us leave the Underworld to find his missing helm. He even insured that Percy's mom would be safe." At the mention of Sally, both Percy and Poseidon silently thanked the blond for saving her from death.

"Also, when Ares was about to transform into his divine form, Naruto suddenly appeared again and prevented him from doing so. Ares was also knocked out unconscious as a result. When I asked him who he was, all he said was to ask you" finished Annabeth, as drew took in a breath and looked straight into her mother's eyes for an answer.

Athena's eyes slightly watered before quickly wiping them away and smiled at her daughter for bringing it up with her. After the blonde idiot disappeared without a trace for a decade, she couldn't come to terms that he simply died. He was too smart to die too soon and too powerful as well. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the other factor for Naruto leaving and it had to do with her paranoid father, as most things do.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the prospect of the blonde appearing again and cleared his throat to garner the attention of the council as they were all too engrossed in conversation about Naruto coming back.

"Ahem. If what the girl said is true, then it seems that Naruto is coming back, but I will not allow him to come back. For all we know he could be plotting with Kronos against us to bring Olympus to ruin"

"That's absurd Zeus and you know it!" shouted Hera as she glared at Zeus for his idiotic response.

All the other gods, except Dionysus (who didn't care about the topic) nodded their heads in agreement with Hera. Zeus's paranoia is something that became infamous and ruined many promising prospects for Olympus and the topic concerning Naruto had been one of the most outrageous things to happen.

Poseidon was prepared for Zeus to say something like that and made a proposal that he knew would get passed immediately and if Zeus tried to retaliate against, then he was sure the entire council would be against him.

"Brother. Frankly I don't understand why you're so against Naruto stepping foot on Olympus as he had never done anything negative for Olympus and he had helped so many times. I say we vote on the matter on whether or not Naruto is allowed to be on Olympus."

"No! I am Rule of Olympus and what I say-" before Zeus could finish his sentence, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter stood from their thrones and summoned their respective powers and aimed it at Zeus.

"Zeus" calmly stated Poseidon. "We will vote on this matter and if you disagree on voting, then we will gladly end your reign as ruler of Olympus. The reason why we have tolerated your paranoia was because we simply didn't want to handle the problems after, but after your decision with Naruto, we all agreed that this has gone on for too long. You will either agree with voting or you won't have to worry about being King anymore"

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were staring at the scene in shock because they never expected the other Gods to gang up on Zeus and put him in his place. Percy was shocked that a fight could break out, but Annabeth and Grover never expected that Zeus's paranoia caused something that created a rift in the council.

Thinking back to what she just said, Annabeth, with her Athena brain was going through the history that she remembered and tried to find it in her about any mention of Naruto. However, she couldn't recall any mention of him and name in general. Was this person only known to the Gods and closed off from the demigods? Was he friend or foe judging from the reactions of the Gods.

'_He did save us and helped our quest. Mom also seemed to be happy when I mentioned his name and so did the rest of the Gods in general, except for Zeus and Dionysus. But, I guess that should be expected from the two of them' _thought Annabeth as she continued to watch the scene before her.

Glaring at Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter, Zeus eventually relented seeing that the three of them would not back down from this decision and he quickly looked past them to see that none of the other gods/goddesses were going to do anything about it.

"Fine" growled Zeus as the three went back to their respective thrones to wait for the upcoming vote. "We will now take a vote on the matter of allowing Naruto Uzumaki to be allowed to set foot on Olympus. Raise your hands if you agree he should be allowed."

10 out of the 12 gods and goddesses raised their hands in favor, with the two exceptions being Dionysus and Zeus. Dionysus didn't care for the matter and was just sleeping through the topic and Zeus, with his paranoia didn't want Naruto back.

Looking at the rest of the council, Zeus glared at the rest of the Olympians and gave out his judgement.

"Based on the council decision, Naruto will be allowed to step back on Olympus, until he does something wrong." angrily said Zeus before he quickly flashed out. The rest of the council, save for Dionysus (who flashed out as well) stayed behind and were now discussing ways to track down Naruto.

"Wow. That was some crazy" said Percy as he saw his dad shrink into mortal size and was walking towards him.

"Percy. Thank goodness you are okay. I'm glad that you were able to retrieve Zeus's Master bolt, even though it was unlikely that you were the thief in the first place."

Poseidon quickly brought Percy into a hug, happy that Percy was okay.

Smiling, Percy returned the hug. With his ADHD, Percy was still taking in the information that was just said a few moments ago and voiced out his thoughts to his dad, hoping that answers would be given to him.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Percy asked what was on his mind.

"Dad. Who exactly is this Naruto guy. I mean it's thanks to him that we were able to retrieve the master bolt and all that but, I never heard about him from the lectures that Chiron gave back in school and in camp. He must be someone important to also cause what just happened before as well."

Grover, who was by his side nodded his head hoping to find some answers on the mysterious blonde, and Annabeth who was still in thought, quickly turned her head towards the three at the mention of Naruto.

"Yes lord Poseidon, who exactly is Naruto and how does he know all of you? What was this banishment that Zeus was talking about and why were the rest of the gods so against banishing Naruto? How come I've never heard of him in the textbooks?" said Annabeth in a rapid manner. All these questions were going through her mind and she needed answers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gods stopped their chatting and quieted down as Annabeth was talking and they all shrunk down to their mortal forms to walk towards the four. Hestia, who was tending the fire, also walked over to them, quietly grabbing something that was in her sleeve.

"Annabeth, my dear. Slow down the questions. All will be explained in due time" chuckled Hestia as she walked towards the four, the rest of the gods chuckling at the daughter of Athena, used to the action from said goddess herself when curious.

As the rest of the gods/goddesses made their way, Poseidon nodded his head towards Hestia to explain to the three, who nodded back, used to doing so.

"I will keep it short and simple, as doing so will allow you three to process the information as best as possible without taking too much time and don't worry, all of your questions will be answered during my explanation as well" said Hestia, as Annabeth, Percy, and Grover nodded their heads.

"We have known Naruto for a little of a century and we met him the first time when Artemis called a council meeting with him in tow. She had met him in the forest in upstate New York and fought with him because of him being an unknown entity at the time. Artemis, from what she said got overpowered by Naruto after a while of them fighting and eventually surrendered, seeing that Naruto also did not want the fight to continue."

"Lil' sis was probably getting toyed with by Naruto. I remember that day well when she had a look of defeat." chimed Apollo, only to get a punch in the stomach courtesy of Artemis.

"SHUT UP Apollo! And I'm not your little sister! I was born earlier than you!" shouted Artemis.

"You did not deny it though" added Hermes, only to get a glare from Artemis and a few chuckles from the other gods/goddesses.

"Continuing on" smiled Hestia

"When Naruto showed up, as usual, Zeus was paranoid about whether Naruto was friend or foe and wanted to kill him, but surprisingly, Artemis came to his defense and proposed that he was indeed not an enemy, but merely a neutral party."

"Who knew that Artemis, legendary man hater, would opt to keep a male alive." added Apollo, only to get another punch in the stomach, causing him to fall to ground, groaning from the pain.

"He could've killed me when we were fighting at the time, but instead chose to let me live. Fighting is also the best way to determine if the person is friend or foe and when we fought, Naruto had no intention to kill me, but merely wanted to pass by. He was even thinking about ramen when we fought" said Artermis, muttering the last part at the end.

"Ramen is his favorite food after all" mused Hera, smiling slightly remembering the times she made ramen for him.

"I'm jealous that he loves yours, Rhea's, and Hestia's ramen the best. Ramen is so difficult to make" muttered Aphrodite. All the times she tried to make ramen for Naruto always ended up in a disaster. Even though Naruto always ate all the 'ramen' she made for him and told her it was delicious, she knew that it wasn't good, having tasted it herself.

"I can give you tips on how to make ramen later Aphrodite. I'm sure Hera is also willing to help" said Hestia, getting a nod from Hera. Over the last century, with the presence of Naruto, Hera had been increasingly kind towards the other gods/goddesses, making bonds towards the goddesses especially. Must've been the divorce with Zeus that helped.

Coughing slightly, Hestia gave a look towards the gods/goddesses, silently telling them not to interrupt anymore.

"Now, hopefully we get no more interruptions so we can finish this."

"Zeus listened to Artemis and told her to keep an eye on him to make sure that he didn't do anything suspicious that would threaten Olympus. As time went on, Naruto really integrated well with us and even conquered the hearts of many women"

Hestia's end comment caused the rest of the goddesses in the room to blush at the implication.

"Approximately a decade ago, Hera ended her marriage with Zeus, having enough of him cheating on her, and Zeus suspected that Hera broke up with him because of Naruto. After all, being around Naruto for 90 years caused Hera to stop being with Zeus and she opted to be around Naruto more."

Annabeth looked at Hera, who blushing and telling Hestia that the information didn't need to be shared, in awe because everyone in camp felt and saw the thunderstorms that were happening throughout the world. All the demigods knew that Zeus was mad about something, but the reason being was unknown to all of them, since the information was not shared to them.

'_So Hera divorced Zeus because of Naruto. What kind of person is Naruto to have that sort of affect on the Goddess of Marriage herself? Hestia also said that he conquered the hearts of women, meaning that the other goddesses also fell in love with him as well.'_ thought Annabeth as she grew more and more curious about Naruto and wanted to know more about him.

"Ahem. Anyways, moving on." chuckled Hestia. "Zeus immediately summoned the council for a meeting after the divorce and told Artemis to get Naruto. Naturally, everyone in the council was curious as to why Zeus called such an unexpected meeting seething with uncontrolled rage. It was more confusing since, Hera, who usually comforted Zeus, didn't even do so and instead opted to leave her eyes closed, as calm as ever.

"After Naruto was promptly summoned, looking confused, Zeus promptly told Naruto that he was banished from Olympus, causing an uproar to happen in the council. Naruto himself was shocked about the decision, but promptly kept a straight face as Zeus silenced the council, saying that his decision was final."

"Before any of the gods/goddesses could further object, Naruto decided to speak and said that he was going to leave, shocking a lot of us. Most of us thought he was joking about leaving, but Naruto just said that he would see all of us in a few years and just left. And it has been over 10 years since we last heard of him."

"And to answer your last question Annabeth, it only has been a century since we met him, and he was only known to the gods on Olympus, so we never really saw it fit to mention him to the other demigods. I hope that answers all your questions" finished Hestia. Annabeth slowly nodded her head, processing the information at a rapid speed.

Maybe she was tired, but Annabeth was getting a headache from all this information and blamed it on the lack of sleep. Looking at Percy and Grover, she noticed that the two of them also had trouble processing the information, be it of sleep or lack of understanding, she didn't care.

Softly, Hestia continued. "Now, you three must be tired from going across the country and back to retrieve the Master Bolt. I'll teleport you three heroes back to camp so you can all rest"

The three of them nodded their heads, all in need of a good, long sleep and allowed themselves to be teleported back to camp.

Arriving back in the throne room, Hestia was satisfied that none of the gods/goddesses left after the explanation.

"Now, we don't have to worry about having to find Naruto. I have a way that will make him come to us." said Hestia, earning shocked looks from all of them.

"How?" questioned all the gods/goddesses.

Reaching in her sleeve, Hestia took out a Kunai that had a fiery ribbon attached to it.

"A kunai? How will that make Naruto appear?" questioned Athena. She knew that after spending time with Naruto that he was a former ninja, but what did a ninja tool have to do with bringing him back.

"Remember when Naruto left and he all left gifts in each of your temples?" stated Hestia, earning slow nods from the gods.

Poseidon got a scroll that contained over 50 sets of tropical clothing, which he was more than happy to try out and wear. He needed more tropical outfits anyways.

Hera got a beautiful pendant that was layered with seals that prevented it from ever being lost and also protected her from harm. She always wore it no matter the occasion, treasuring it deeply, and it seemed that only when she wore it would the effects happen.

Demeter got a beautiful golden ring that allowed her to summon any farming tool she could imagine. It proved to be very effective in harvesting her crops, seemingly increasing the taste of her crops. Like Hera's pendant, the ring could never be lost and only worked when she was using it.

Hephaestus got a scroll that contained a ten thousand clones of Naruto that were more than capable to help him in the forges. It was greatly needed at the time since the cyclops that he contracted from Poseidon all expired, and all of them were needed in Poseidon's forges afterwards, causing him to be short on workers.

Athena got a silver-gray bracelet (which also matched her eyes) that contained scrolls, containing some information about Naruto's past, which she was more than eager to decipher and figure out more about it. The bracelet also served as a portable storage unit that could keep a lot of books and other items she saw fit. Like the other two goddesses, the bracelet was sealed so that it could never be lost and she was the only one that could access it.

Aphrodite got a gold lined ring that had a beautiful diamond resting on top of it. Like Hera's pendant, the properties were the same as hers, and it also symbolized all the memories she had with Naruto. Naruto was an incredible romantic after all and it was the only piece of jewelry that she always wore.

Apollo got the full series of Icha Icha, something which he greatly enjoyed reading. The series was a perverts dream after all.

Hermes got new winged boots that further enhanced his speed, allowing him to deliver messages at an even faster pace. He was happily surprised by how efficient the boots were and the increase in speed was something that he hadn't expected but appreciated.

Artemis got a silver lined ring that could be transformed into a beautifully crafted silver bow that increased the power of her abilities when used at night, when her power was at its strongest. The ring/bow would always return to her as well. Naruto also left a pair of silver hunting knives that would instantly turn go through enemies and would turn them into dust when channeling a bit of her power into them. Like the rin/bow, the knives would always return back to her.

"A lot of your items that he left you had some properties from the seals that put in them and this kunai is no exception. Naruto entrusted me with this kunai that would allow him to teleport to me directly if I was ever in need of help. It is an item, according to him, that could never be broken no matter the amount of uses, so he entrusted me with it. Naruto knew that if he left it with any of you ladies, you would instantly use it to your advantage and constantly summon him" explained Hestia.

The rest of the goddesses blushed and were embarrassed at what she said at the end because of how true it was. Most if not all of them would use it for their personal gains.

"So, with him being back and all, I figured that now would be the perfect time to summon him." smiled Hestia. She, like the rest of them were eager to see him again, as he was sorely missed by her during the past decade.

Throwing the kunai on the ground, nothing happened for a few seconds, seemingly make it look like the kunai didn't work, until a body appeared shortly after.

Looking at their happy faces, Naruto picked up the kunai under him and grinned at the beings in in front of him.

"Yo!" grinned Naruto, before he was promptly tackled by all the goddesses and gods, with Hestia smiling warmly at the scene in front of her. It was great to see someone she considered family to come back.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter everyone. I suck at descriptions, I know. It was a little short, but I just wanted to use this chapter as sort of an introduction to all the Olympians and the back story that they have with Naruto. This chapter was me getting back into the swing of things with writing more fanfic and all that fun stuff. **

**Maybe I'll make another fanfic strictly on the Percy Jackson Universe. Reading Percy fanfics are always a pleasure and I greatly enjoy them.**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading and I'll try to update soon. No promises.**

**Rate, Review, Constructive Criticism Appreciated, Flames Unappreciated**


End file.
